Dragons and Ponies Spreading the Magic
by D.J. Scales
Summary: After defeating Tirek The Mane Six gain a new castle, new friends, and a new task ahead of them. Spreading the Magic of Friendship across Equestria but with the forces of Darkness still out there the task will not be easy.
1. Re Enter Team Avatar and Company

**Re Enter Team Avatar and Company**

Jade was currently running through a building with Shadowkhan Ninjas on her tail. She ran around various halls before spotting an open window up ahead. Jade got a running start before jumping right through the window. She made it across to the other side and escaped the Shadowkhan.

"Sayonara, suckers!" As if on cue a huge shadow formed in front of Jade turning into a Ninja Khan. She got into a stance ready to fight.

The Ninja jumped into the Air as did jade before the scene went into slow motion before Jade kicked it through the wall from which the JTeam, the Cooper Gang, and Team Avatar emerged.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone."

"Jade, look out." Camille called.

Jade found two Ninja Khan grabbing her arms and dragging her through a portal to the shadows, "Let go!" After the trip she found herself in the middle of a bright light as the two ninjas bowed before backing away, "No not here not yet."

The scene morphed to a darkened version of Jade's Classroom. Jade screamed seeing she was back in school.

Miss Hartman appeared and spoke, "Nice of you to join us. Would you please read your essay to the class?"

"Essay?!" Jade woke up screaming from that dream.

Next morning she was having breakfast with Sally who was in section 13 working on her swordsman ship and the Skylanders who were currently visiting.

"Okay tell me what happened." Spyro began, as Jade explained.

"Here I was having a great dream about fighting evil with the J-Team. Then it turned to a nightmare with me being back in school."

"Then what happened?" Cynder asked.

"I didn't have an essay prepared." Jade sighed.

"Let me guess it was supposed to be about what you did during spring break? Why haven't you started it yet?" Sally inquired.

"I would if I was allowed to say what really happened." Jade grumbled.

Blades spoke, "Don't worry something will turn up. It's not like Captain Black gonna show up and ask for Sally and let her bring you along as well."

As if on Cue Captain Black showed up with Jackie by his side, "Sally, we need your help."

"Alright. Provided I take Jade along since she'll follow either me or Jackie anyway."

"Unfortunately." Jackie sighed.

"Yes!" Jade cheered.

"So what's our assignment?" Spyro asked.

"It involves Jade." The captain began.

"As in Jackie's Niece?" Blades wondered.

"Actually, the stone. Our guests are in the briefing room waiting." The group followed Captain Black and Jackie to the briefing room where two other people were waiting.

The first was a Caucasian male who wore a 3 piece suit and looked like he belonged in the CIA. He had black hair combed neatly on his head and he wore dress shoes. His brown eyes shown nicely.

The Second was a male who wore a pair of overalls and was holding a wrench and looked like he had done some mechanical work around the base. He resembled Mr. Shiba only he looked older than Kaoru but younger than Arisa.

"Captain Black? Who are they?" Sally asked.

"This is Prince Drake. First born child of Emperor Ryan. Leader of the Arkeyan Empire. The Second is Davis Shiba the Third. Son of William Shiba and brother of Arisa and Kaoru Shiba."

Prince Drake greeted them, "Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Davis Shiba III. College Educated Samurai Warrior and skilled Mechanic and part time electrician."

"So why are you here?" Jade asked.

"I've got a slide show ready. You'll see what I mean." Davis got the slide show ready as images of green colored sculptures were on a different slide.

"That's a lot of jade." Sally gasped.

"I recognize these pieces. They're some of the finest examples of jade ever to exist." Jackie noted.

"Until they vanished." Captain Black finished.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"Our intel reports of a mass heist where these jade examples were originally stored. We only have one prime suspect.

"Who did it?" Jade inquired.

Captain Black pulled up an image of someone, "Bartholomew Chang; millionaire, international philanthropist and criminal mastermind."

Davis spoke, "I know him. Turns out he and my dad are considering a business deal. But I also heard that he lost his hand. Now it looks like he got his hand fixed."

"So what's he doing now, Captain Black?" Prince Drake inquired.

"We've received word he's planning on launching a martial arts tournament. A perfect chance to sneak in and reclaim the stolen jade."

"Sounds like something Camille can handle. But why ask for our help?" Sally asked.

"We need Jackie to go in as a contestant in the tournament which I believe he uses as an audition to recruit muscle for his private army. And the guest transportation as a way to smuggle jade onto the island."

"Why stop at Jackie? If you ask me this requires additional support." Jade voiced her opinion.

"What do you have in mind?" Davis asked.

"We're getting the JTeam back together."

"The what?" Prince Drake was confused.

"A special group put together by Jade here. And I agree." Captain Black agreed.

"We might wanna call Carol and Camille. I'll have them meet us at Section 13." Sally offered.

Later on the JTeam had been assembled and so were Carol and Camille.

"What's so important that you had to call us away from our relaxation?" Carol asked with a bit of annoyance.

Captain Black began, "I have a mission for you all that requires your fields of expertise."

"Alright. The sooner we do this. The sooner I can get back to Italy and slip into something more comfortable." Camille said.

"This is gonna be so awesome." Jade got excited.

Later on Jade was training Tohru in Sumo while she was going over the events with Sally, Carol and Camille.

"So who are you gonna register for what, Jade?" Carol inquired.

"Well, we do have Big T here for sumo wrestling."

"Even though I am small for sumo." Tohru said.

Camille gave him a dry look, "Dude, I've seen Oxen and buffalo smaller than you stampede through walls without getting hurt in Equestria. You can handle this."

"And Viper's event is covered so what of Jackie and El Toro?" Sally wondered.

Jade explained, "We got El Toro in the Iron Fist competition and Jackie's in Jujitsu."

Carol was confused, "I thought you were gonna put Jackie in the Iron Fist Competition? You know how much he goes on and on about how the greatest victory is the battle not fought."

"Not to mention how much he likes to avoid fighting when possible." Camille put in.

Jade answered, "Let's face it, Jackie's more hand to hand than El Toro. And the guy works better in a wrestling ring."

Sally nodded, "Good plan and El Toro is less likely to lose his hands than Jackie is. So I guess we're covered. Provided Carol and Camille remembered the house rules."

Carol replied, "We know, Sally. Bring our respective teams with us. Chang wants the avatar to watch the event and I'm allowed to bring my team with me to get good seats."

"Let's hope he doesn't try to hit up on the Avatar to gain any kind of publicity." Jade hoped.

"Or insult my team or their relatives. You know how Maggie can get when anyone insults her, her relatives, or even James." Carol put in.

"Just have to go along with the plan, guys." Sally said.

Later on the group arrived at Chang's Island Fortress where Chang himself was about to begin the tournament.

"May I present to you my special guests Avatar Carol and companions!" Chang announced.

The martial artists gave applause as Carol, Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna waved and basked in the moment while they also remembered why they were here.

Team Avatar then sat down to allow the ref to begin the tournament as the JTeam was chatting with Sally Jade and Camille.

Jackie whispered to his comrades, "Captain Black said that Chang gives a private tour of his operations to the winners of the tournament. That will be the safest way to gain access to the jade."

"And I will be right behind you with a camera to get the evidence." Camille promised.

"Jujitsu contestants approach the competition stage." The ref called. Jackie stepped forward along with the others.

Viper spoke to Jade, "So tell me again why you put Jackie in the jujitsu competition? I thought he preferred to avoid fighting."

"Desperate times, Viper. Plus there's no way his hand could break cinderblocks."

The group begin to watch Jackie in the jujitsu round of the competition. Jackie was facing off against his opponent using his basic martial arts skills.

"He's doing well so far." Sally admitted.

"That's Uncle Jackie for you." Jade smiled with pride.

Jackie managed to dodge the attack and flip his opponent out of the ring.

"The Champion." the ref raised Jackie's left arm.

Jackie's friends cheered him on.

"Well done, Uncle Jackie." Jade said.

"Whew. You'd think after facing demons and all that this wouldn't be so hard." Jackie panted.

Sally nodded, "Good point. Too bad they don't have bladed combat in this. I would've excelled there."

"Now I see why you put Jackie in this event," Camille turned to El Toro, "No offense to you, El Toro, but this isn't Masked Wrestling."

"None taken. Though I refuse to remove my mask."

Sally nodded, "And I completely respect that. A Mask is as important to a masked wrestler as a sword is to a knight."

Ref announced, "Iron Fist Contestants. Approach the competition stage."

"You're up, El Toro." Jade said. El Toro approached with the rest of the competitors.

"How did Chang lose his hand anyway?" Viper wondered, as a competitor answered.

"Iron Fist completion."

The competitors slammed their hands onto the cinder blocks and some wimped out while El Toro broke his without a sweat.

El Toro flexed his fingers as the ref declared, "The winner!"

El Toro returned to the sidelines while Viper and the female contestants stepped up.

"Viper's gonna rock in this tournament." Jade smirked.

"Begin."

Viper and her opponent jumped up but unfortunately Viper lost her match.

"The winner!"

El Toro helped Viper back to the sidelines.

Viper noted her attire being a robe, "This clown suit's really cramping my style."

"Next is Tohru." El Toro noted.

"Three out of four isn't bad." Camille admitted.

"Sumo Contestants! Approach the competition stage."

Tohru approached and upon seeing his competition was bigger than he was suddenly made him feel very small.

The Ref then took Tohru's cloak revealing him to be wearing the traditional sumo attire, "Begin!"

They watched as Tohru fought his opponent despite their difference in size. Tohru remembered Jade's advice and managed to lift his opponent above him.

Team Avatar was watching before them and they had to give their comments.

"Come on, Big T!" Carol called.

"Go for the finisher!" Camille cheered.

"Remember your training!" Geoff added.

"Dig deep and find the Sumo within you." Maggie put in.

"You got this in the bag!" Edna called.

"Just close in!" Brian cheered.

"Don't give up!" Carl announced.

Tohru heard Camille and Team Avatar's advice and managed to toss his opponent out of the ring.

"The Champion!" The ref lifted Tohru's arm up. Jade was jumping out of her seat cheering.

Later that night Tohru El Toro and Jackie were preparing to infiltrate Chang's operation. They had transmitters on the collars of their uniforms as the Ref arrived.

"Good evening, Mr. Referee." Tohru greeted him.

"Master Chang requests your presence."

In another room Viper was using some equipment with help from Camille and her gang while Jade was holding a wooden Sword mimicking Sally as she was doing some swordsmanship.

"Chang has summoned, El Toro, Tohru, and Jackie." Viper spoke.

"Great but what of Avatar Carol and her entourage?" Camille asked.

"Unfortunately, Chang also wants them at his side. May be looking to cut a deal with them."

"If he thinks he can turn the Avatar to his cause then he's crazy." Sally warned her.

"I'll say." Viper agreed.

Meanwhile Avatar Carol and her companions were discussing why they were summoned.

"I can't believe Chang wants us at his side." Maggie said.

"Yeah isn't inviting us to the tournament enough?" Edna wondered.

Chang took a seat at the table, "I once again cannot tell you how pleased I am to have the Avatar here."

Carol answered, "Well, it's not every day that we get to chat with a well-known businessman."

"And believe it or not we helped train Carol." Geoff put in.

Chang spoke, "And if the rumors about her are true then you must all be very effective teachers."

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want from us?" Brian inquired.

"Just to conduct a little business."

"What kind of business?" Edna wondered.

"Perhaps you could serve as part time security for Chang Enterprises?" Chang suggested.

"Security?" Carol asked.

"Your skills are about as best as they come."

Carol was about to speak when the ref arrived with the tournament winners.

"Perhaps I can give you a tour of my fortress?" Chang offered.

"That'll help." Geoff admitted.

"Ok, Chang. Give me until after the tour to give you my answer." Carol said.

"Understood." Chang then began his tour showing the group a tour of his operations.

Back at Viper's room Viper and the others were listening to everything via the transmitter.

"Anything?" Sally asked.

"Nothing yet." Viper answered.

Camille spoke, "Viper's right. I've seen this before. Chang's gonna want to keep Avatar Carol and company in the dark about his criminal activities. He won't show his true colors until he's sure he can trust El Toro, Jackie, and Tohru."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Viper inquired.

Before Camille could say something Jade interrupted.

"Let Camille do her thing as a Master Thief and look for the jade herself."

"Just what I was going to say." Camille replied.

Sally warned her, "You realize that you risk exposing Jackie and company to Chang, right?"

"I do but at this point we're running out of time and options."

"Just be careful and don't get caught or you'll jeopardize the mission." Viper warned her.

"I'm always Careful." Camille assured.

"Then good luck."

"Kira and Victoria will monitor you from here." Sally said.

Camille nodded as she snuck out while some of the others stayed behind in case they were needed.

Once Camille got a good vantage point Kira spoke to Camille via Binocucom.

"I'm seeing some guards hauling in some covered goods. Think it's what we believe it is?" Kira wondered.

Camille answered, "Well, I'm thinking it could be Jade but I may have to get a few pictures."

"Then go for it. Photographic evidence is what we need."

Camille went to go and take photos. She could see that it looked clean for the moment but one of the guys dropped a crate by accident and the cracked crate revealed a Jade sculpture. Camille took a picture before the then followed the guards into a store room where the Jade was being stored.

"Jade, find Jackie and the others and tell them I found the jade."

"Right. Though I'm finding it awkward if you're talking about either me or the stones."

"I really wish that Chang had taken some other stone carving instead of Jade but either way you gotta get going."

"Done." Jade left.

Meanwhile Chang was still giving the team the rest of the tour, "And this is my quarters where you as my new guards will be stationed to protect me form any unwanted intruders."

"That's very nice, Mr. Chang, but what of Avatar Carol and her team?" Jackie wondered.

"She and her group are my special guests. I had them set up in my best room to rest."

"How nice of you. But where will we stay?" Tohru asked.

"I have specially prepared rooms for each of you. Right this way."

Jackie, Tohru, and El Toro followed Chang to their assigned rooms. Once they were in they contacted Viper.

"We were unable to find the jade." Jackie began.

"No need. Camille found the jade." Viper replied.

"Camille?"

"Hey, girl wanted to check it out."

Kira spoke, "And she found the jade. She's got photographic evidence. Now all we need to do now is call Captain Black and get Section 13 here."

"Better hurry, because I have a bad feeling."

"You always have a bad feeling." Tori said.

"And they're normally right."

Kira spoke, "We already phoned Captain Black. In the meantime get to where the Jade is and try to hold off Chang."

"Will do." Jackie ended the call as he, El Toro, and Tohru snuck out to where Kira said that Chang was keeping the Jade.

"Is this it?" Tohru asked.

The door opened up causing the three to fall in and spot Jade.

"Jade!" Jackie called.

"The niece or the Stone?"

Jackie, Tohru, and El Toro saw the stolen jade that Chang had horded over the last 10 years.

"That's a lot of jade." Tohru gasped.

"We should go before Chang shows up and…." Before Camille could finish Chang showed up.

"My jade!"

"Just had to say it." Jade sighed.

Chang blew a whistle and right on cue his private army arrived.

"Bad day." Jackie gasped.

The three Sumos arrived as well before the lead spoke up to Tohru, "You," Tohru gulped, "I have never lost a match. Until today. We humble ourselves before you. Let us even the odds."

"Destroy them!" Chang's army attacked but the Sumos held them off. Chang attempted to escape but Camille stood in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Camille asked.

"You?!" Chang gasped.

"That's right. And given that you're a crook I bet you know who I am by now."

"You're Camille of the Cooper Clan! One of the most notorious thief families that ever lived."

"Then you should know that my clan made its fortune by stealing from crooks like you!"

"Get them!"

Camille sighed as she easily beat back the thugs that Chang sent at her, "Next."

Chang growled as more of his thugs showed up to fight. Camille dodged and beat them back before tossing some of them into Chang.

"That was easy." Jade said.

"Yes but now that we know Chang is a criminal I'm gonna go loot his treasure." Camille was about to go until Jackie stopped her.

"Camille, we are here to help section 13. Not loot the island."

"Aww." Camille groaned.

"Hey, he's not your uncle." Jade reminded her.

"Good point." Camille went ahead with what she was going to do.

Next day at Section 13 Prince Drake spoke to the team, "You recovered all the Stolen Jade and somehow managed to fix Chang's hand."

Camille then explained, "Well he lost his hand in an Iron Fist Competition and it was more to recover the stolen jade."

"Well, stopped the crook and saved the stolen goods. This calls for a celebration." Jade spoke.

"Not to mention the fact that the J in J Team stands for more than just Jackie." Carol added.

"It also stands for Jade!" Jade declared.

"Now you got something to write now if anyone needs me I will be vacationing in Milan." Camille said.

"Have Fun." Viper said.

"I will." Camille snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Perhaps we better get back to our places" Carol suggested, and everyone agreed.


	2. The Cutie Map Part 1

The Cutie Map Part 1

In Twilight's Castle the Six Ponies were walking into the throne room.

Pinkie bounced into her seat all excited. Rainbow flew into hers looking bored as Twilight spoke, "Let's go through this one more time."

Rainbow spoke, "We've been over it like a million times, Twilight! We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! End of story!"

"Yes but why?" The princess wondered.

Applejack answered, "I dunno, Sugarcube. Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that."

"Though I must say strictly speaking. There really doesn't need to be more to it than that. It's all simply divine." Rarity marveled.

"I agree with everything that everyone is just saying and Spike as well if he were awake." Fluttershy put in.

Spike was currently on his own throne snoring. Zuko's Cousin Draco who was currently watching the proceedings felt like he had to say something, "As the princess of Friendship, Twilight has been selected to spread friendship all across Equestria. For her and the rest of you to sit at a castle has to mean something."

"Well, you got any answers to that?" Rainbow inquired.

"Actually yes. The symbols upon your thrones are glowing as you sit upon them. All Twilight has to do is sit upon hers."

The mane six were confused before following Draco's advice as Twilight sat upon the throne. Once she did the symbols upon the thrones light up causing beams of light to hit the center and a new crystal table and map to appear.

The shaking also woke Spike up in the process, "Hey is that new? I like it."

Draco was tempted to make a wise crack but he instead focused upon the subject at hand, "Well, this is a surprise. It's the map. Only this time it's showing Equestria instead of Skylands."

"It's got everywhere from Canterlot, The Crystal Empire, Manehattan, some other places I don't know." Spike noticed, while walking across the map.

Pinkie Pie spotted the rock farm where she grew up in, "Hi, Mom and Dad!" Then Spike stomped onto the holographic image, causing Pinkie Pie to tear up.

"You girls might want to check your flanks." Draco suggested.

Their cutie marks glowed and their symbols on their thrones appeared on the map in a location far from Ponyville.

"I may not have been here in Equestria long enough to know this place like my father knows Sodor but I know that Ponyville is there so why the heck are your cutie marks over there? And more to the point why is the symbol for the Air Element there?"

"I don't know but the map is calling us for a friendship problem. Like it called Sally to Skylands for a Portal Master Problem." Twilight noticed.

"Y'know what? There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along that route. Count me in!" Rainbow pumped a hoof up.

"Well all right." Applejack said.

"I may as well join you." Rarity volunteered.

"I was planning on organizing my baking sheets but okay." Pinkie agreed.

"Fluttershy, any word from you?" Draco asked.

"Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike."

"Awesome!" Spike was wearing a soda drinking hat and a foam finger on his right claw, "Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and... and trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball stats…"

Fluttershy suddenly got second thoughts, "O-o-on second thought, m-maybe I'd better go with them. In case they need me."

"In that case I'll stay and watch the castle. While I'm doing that I suggest you get Carol Sally and Camille and have them bring anyone tied to the Air Element with them." Draco said.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip." Twilight spoke. The team minus Spike and Draco left the castle.

Later on, Edward was on the front of the Friendship Express as he was taking the mane six, Carol, Sally, Camille and the team mates that were skilled in using the Air Element.

Linka the Wind Element Dragon of the Planeteers was flying alongside.

"Thanks for providing some security for this trip, Linka." Edward began.

"No problem."

"So I don't mean to sound rude but my Driver's Niece Edna says that you're from Eastern Europe?"

"Correct."

Edward wanted to ask a few more questions but he arrived at the buffers where Equestria's lines stopped. Fortunately there was a loop track where Edward could run round to the other end of the train. Zuko and the Arkeyans had it installed since it was deemed dangerous for tender engines to run backwards fast.

"Well, this is as far as I can take them. The rest is up to you." The engine said.

"Thank you so much, Edward." Twilight thanked him.

"You're welcome now please do me one favor. Tell Sally to care of Edna, Michelle, Carol and Camille."

"Will do."

Edward left as the group headed onward on foot.

"So where are we going, Twilight?" Michelle wondered.

Twilight looked around before spotting a small village down below the cliff, "That's gotta be it."

"Well, that should be simple enough. Let's go in take names and kick some ass!" Carol said with excitement.

"You're speaking my language Carol!" Rainbow flew by her side.

"Language." Linka warned them.

"Right. Let's get down there and find the spa." Rarity said as she started trotting.

Twilight teleported in front of her, "Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous."

Pinkie Stepped up to the plate, "Stay behind me, everybody! I'm on it!" Pinkie Pie then did some spy antics while making her way to the village with the group following.

When they arrived they saw an ordinary looking village with a house at the far end and houses arranged in a row.

"Village looks so... bland." Sally noticed.

Linka spoke, "Reminds me of Russia when I lived during the time of the Soviet Union. Michelle, Camille, Carol, Edna, Rainbow Dash. Any word from you guys?"

"Wonder where everybody is?" Carol wondered.

"Down there smiling." Camille noticed all the grinning faces.

Edna spoke, "Yeah but something seems odd about this place. Usually it's supposed to be active."

"This place is the most boring place ever." Rainbow said seeing it was dull.

"And I know smiles. And those aren't smiles." Pinkie noticed.

"I think this place is pleasant." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah and I suppose next you're gonna say that a whole village of ponies with an equal sign for a Cutie Mark is also pleasant." Michelle said in sarcasm.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

Michelle pointed at a pony's flank, "See for yourself."

They looked seeing every pony did have an equal sigh for a cutie mark.

"Oh, my gosh." Twilight gasped.

"Okay that's weird." Rainbow admitted.

"Uh, they're looking at us, and it's starting to creep me out." Camille noticed.

True to Camille's word the ponies were looking at the team.

"How can an entire village have the same cutie mark?" Twilight asked.

"I bet some sinister monster is behind it." Rainbow suspected.

"What makes you think that?" Linka asked.

"Usually is."

"I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's goin' on." Applejack suggested.

"Great plan. And perhaps I can talk to the architect about giving these houses some color." Sally added.

So they continued on noticing all the ponies passing their creepy grins at them which was really starting to set the group on edge.

"This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah... I don't like it." Camille said wearily.

A female Pegasi with a moderate azure a white mane with light bluish gray streaks, styled much like the rest of the female ponies, with two bangs over her forehead flew in front of Fluttershy, "Welcome. My name is Night Glider."

"Nice name. Now can you tell us what is going on here?" Linka inquired.

A male unicorn approached the team. His coat was a light cyanish grey, and his pale moderate azure mane was styled with a simple bang. He wore a brown, worn out cloak tied together with a rope. He addressed Twilight, "Welcome! Pardon my forwardness, but are you an Alicorn?"

Twilight was about to speak before Applejack did it for her, "That there is the Princess of Friendship."

"Princess?!" The ponies gasped.

"Yes. That's Princess Twilight Sparkle." Camille added.

"The Princess of friendship." Sally finished.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place for friendship." the unicorn spoke.

"Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?" Carol asked.

"My name is Party Favor. "

A second stallion appeared next to him. He was white from head to hoof with an identical mane-style and blue eyes, "What brings you to town?"

"We're not entirely sure." Twilight answered.

"I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond."

Applejack greeted him, "Howdy, Double Diamond. I'm Applejack, and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Carol, Camille, Michelle, Sally, and Linka."

Double Diamond studied the ponies, particularly their flanks, "And you all have your own unique cutie marks."

"Has there been any sort of trouble as of late?" Sally asked Double Diamond who replied.

"Trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village."

"Seriously?" Carol asked dryly.

Party Favor answered, "It's true. Why don't we take you to our founder Starlight Glimmer?"

"That would be wonderful." Twilight approved.

Party Favor and Double Diamond led the group to where Starlight Glimmer was and as they did Pinkie spoke up again.

"I got my eye on all of them." Pinkie said suspiciously.

Double Diamond and Party Favor led their guests to the lone house that stood at the very end of the village's center. Both knocked on the door, once opened the two groups entered the home.

"Starlight, we've got visitors." Double Diamond called.

Rainbow whispered to Applejack, "Get ready to fight. We don't know what's gonna come through that door."

The door opened and out stepped a young beautiful unicorn mare. Her eyes were persian blue and her coat was a stunning light gray heliotrope. Her mane was styled in a loosely done high long ponytail, it was colored purple with lighter purple and light aquamarine streaks which also decorated her beautifully styled tail. However, what killed the beauty was the equal sign cutie mark she shared with the rest of the inhabitants.

"Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here." Starlight greeted them pleasantly.

Rainbow Dash groaned quietly to Carol, "I wanted to fight a terrible monster not some prissy mare."

"Something tells me that there's more to this mare than meets the eye." Carol replied.

Double Diamond then began introducing Starlight to the team, "Starlight, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Carol, Camille, Michelle, Sally, and Linka."

"Forgive my bluntness but I'm assuming its Princess Twilight Sparkle, Avatar Carol, Dragon Rider Camille, and Portal Master Sally?"

"That's us." Twilight confirmed.

"I see our reputations precede us even to this place." Camille noticed.

"Seems like everyone knows us." Carol added.

"It's nice to meet you Starlight." Sally greeted.

"So just how did you and your team hear about our little village?" The unicorn wondered.

"It's quite a story involving a map." Twilight answered.

"Technically, it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" Pinkie corrected.

"Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time."

"What do you mean?" Edna wondered.

"You see what's so unique about our village..." Starlight adjusted the image of an equal sign on the wall, "Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt."

Michelle gasped, "You mean you don't have any special talents?"

"Nope. Not a one."

"Not even the talent to bake? Make clothes? Design houses?" Sally questioned.

"Nope. Nope. And Nope."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Sounds like what Carol and Camille refer to as Communist Russia aka the Soviet Union."

Linka took offense to that and had to say something to the three, "Just because things are done differently here that is no excuse to compare it to my homeland of Eastern Europe!"

"We're sorry, Linka." They answered in unison.

"I'm still confused by all of this." Edna said.

"Perhaps you'll understand better if I gave you a tour of our village?" Starlight suggested, and they agreed. Starlight gave the town a tour through a well-rehearsed musical number after which Rainbow Dash was laughing.

"You're kidding right? Give up our cutie marks and our special talents?"

"Have you lost your minds?" Michelle asked.

Fluttershy chided them, "Rainbow Dash, Michelle, don't be so rude. I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice."

Linka spoke, "I've seen this before and something seems a bit off. Still you might have a point but just to be safe we should look into it more."

Starlight explained, "Here we have no judgments in our village. Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa? Is she for real?" Rainbow gasped.

"Yeah what kind of nonsense are you preaching?" Carol asked, as she and Rainbow were elbowed by Twilight.

"If it's alright with you, could we stay for a little while longer?" Twilight requested.

Sally, Carol, Camille, Edna, Michelle and Rainbow Dash were in shock, "What?!"

Starlight answered, "Of course! After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different? Please, enjoy our little corner of Equestria. We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well."

"Alright. We'll give this place a chance." Linka said.

"Very well. Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they may need."

"Of course." The white pony smiled at the friends, making them feel even more uncomfortable. As Starlight Glimmer walked away, smiling to herself.

"Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community. When the rest of Equestria and the human world see that a Princess, a Dragon Rider, A Portal Master and the Avatar have given up their special talents then they'll finally see what we're trying to accomplish." she smirked.

Back with the friends they were getting more uncomfortable with all the stares.

"It's like we've walked into the Twilight Zone town." Camille said.

Linka for some reason was strangely quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Edna.

"You okay?" Edna asked.

"Well, something about those smiles reminds me of Nazi Germany."

"Well, of course. This whole place is about equality. And you know of Communism taught there." Carol answered.

Linka corrected her, "Well, Communism was taught in East Germany and East Berlin but I'm talking more about propaganda. Remember I serve as the Dragon Guardian of All of Europe."

"Right."

"Twilight, you said a Cutie Mark is a representation of a pony's unique talents." Michelle asked.

"That's right."

Before Michelle could ask anything else she and Rarity saw something truly shocking, "Good heavens. What in the name of Equestria is that?"

Michelle looked and gasped seeing a shopkeeper selling cloaks made from poor choice in fabric, "Holy shit who the fuck makes cloaks like that?"

Shopkeeper greeted them, "Welcome! Care to sample some local fashion? We've got cloaks this month!"

Camille conjured up a bucket for Rarity which the Unicorn took gratefully. After Rarity gagged into it she politely declined, "Wha— Ooh, er, perhaps another time, good sir, thank you."

The team then sat around a wooden table which Michelle spoke up.

Michelle spoke, "No wonder nobody's wearing anything. Those cloaks are hideous with a capital H."

"I may be conservative but I have standards and those cloaks are way too generic for me." Sally added.

"Really? They may do things differently but that's no reason to be rude, girls." Fluttershy lectured them.

Rainbow Dash spoke, "No the reason to be rude is that they all keep staring at us."

"Need Something?" Double Diamond asked.

Twilight answered, "Nah we're good," she whispered to the others, "Fluttershy's right. If we're going to get to the bottom of what Draco said about the Map sending us here to solve this friendship problem then we will need the help of these ponies."

Camille spoke, "And how are we supposed to do that? Look at them. It sure doesn't look like they want to change anything. No matter how creepy and wrong it is."

"Simple. We take a page from my cousins play book and shake things up a bit." Sally planned.

"Be like the Sinister Sisters, are you insane?!" Carol gasped.

"You misunderstand. What I mean is that we use our special talents to help some of the ponies out."

On that note the baker of the town appeared, "Is this a bad time?"

The waitress pony was a female unicorn with a gray pink coat, a dark grey magenta mane styled into a bun and moderate cerise eyes.

"Actually you're just in time. We're ready to order. Tell me what do you have to eat?" Edna inquired.

"Well, my name is Sugar Belle. What can I bring you? We have muffins…" They waited for her to finish but it didn't look like there was anything else on the menu.

"We'll take 11 muffins." Edna ordered.

"Make that 23," Pinkie spoke. She received odd looks from the group, "What I'm hungry and Linka's a dragon. Perhaps we should get her some poultry or something made from birds."

"Actually, I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat. So I'll go for the muffins." Linka answered.

Sugar Belle spoke, "Forgive me for overhearing, but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it sounds like you're... agreeing."

"Yep. Kinda like me and my teammates sometimes disagree before agreeing." Linka explained.

"Uh huh." Applejack agreed.

"And you're still friends, after all that?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Pretty much." Camille confirmed.

"If you want I can give you a hand with the muffins." Edna offered.

"Really? Nopony's truly offered to help before."

"Well, isn't that was building a community is about? Helping each other and being kind. Wheeler said that."

"Well, you have a point." Edna followed Sugar Belle into the building to help with the muffins while the others discussed.

Sally spoke, "Like I said. We just gotta shake a few things up. Michelle go see if you can help the shop keeper with his cloaks? We might learn how he lost his talent to make clothes. And you're welcome to take Rarity with you."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Edna and Sugar Belle are back and they have our muffins." Michelle said.

The duo returned with the muffins and surprisingly they looked good much to Sugar Belle's surprise.

"See Sugar Belle? This was simple if you put your trust in me. I'm a pastry chef so I do this kind of baking all the time."

"I must say I am impressed."

"What are your usual muffins like?" Sally asked.

"They didn't look half as good as this."

"Why? From what I can tell you used to be a good baker," Edna noted, "You could've been the best baker in town and had the cutie mark to match. What happened to it?"

Sugar Belle looked around nervously before speaking, "I'll explain but not right here and not now." Sugar Belle left leaving the team stunned.

"What the hay was that about?" Applejack asked.

"We might have us a lead." Twilight suspected.

"Then let's eat. Maybe I can introduce this village to some vegetarian dishes from various European Countries." Linka said. So they casually ate.

When they were done Michelle had a question for Linka, "So, Linka, are you really a vegetarian or do you just dislike red meat?"

"Well, to be honest I respect birds so I don't eat anything made from birds such as chicken or turkey. Everything else however I don't mind eating but I prefer eating vegetarian dishes most of the time."

"Good to know." Camille replied.

"Anyway let's go see Sugar Belle." Edna suggested.

The group went inside to see sugar belle and walked down the stairs to boot.

Pinkie Pie turned to the fourth wall, "You know this idea is better than the regular series where I had to eat terrible muffins in order to get us inside due to me having the strongest stomach of the group." she squeed.

Linka spoke to Camille, "How does Pinkie Pie come up with this stuff?"

"Believe me, Linka, there are some mysteries in the universe that we are better off not solving. How Pinkie Pie comes up with half the stuff she comes up with is among them."

When they reached the bottom the place was dark, until Sugar Belle's voice was heard, "Thank you for coming!"

The pony emerged from the shadows, wearing the signature smile that was highly contagious in this town, it seemed.

"Okay so why bring us down here?" Edna asked.

Sugar Belle spoke, "So nopony could see what's about to happen."

Night Glider and Party Favor emerged from the shadows of the basement and had their same smiles. They suspected it was a trap, Twilight readied her horn to fight, until Party Favor spoke up, "Are you really the Princess of Friendship?"

"Do you know Princess Celestia?" Night Glider asked.

"That's correct." Twilight confirmed.

Carol answered, "Technically Twilight is Princess Celestia's Niece in Law. Her brother is married to Princess Cadence. The Princess of Love."

Sugar Belle admired Pinkie's mark, "I love your cutie mark!"

Night Glider asked, "How can you be friends if you have different cutie marks or are different species from each other?"

"Just because we're a different species doesn't mean we're all so different." Camille answered.

"I'd give anything to have my cutie mark back. Even for a day," Sugar Belle sighed, "Then I could bake something better than those terrible muffins and I wouldn't need for Edna to help me out all the time."

"So just go get them. What's stopping you?" Rainbow asked.

"Daydreaming is one thing, but you mean actually having it put back on? That seems extreme." Party Favor explained.

"I'm not sure Starlight would like that. She wants us to be happy in our sameness." Sugar Belle added.

"How does a pony even lose their cutie mark?" Camille asked.

"Perhaps you guys can tell us." Carol wondered.

Night Glider explained, "The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these."

"But no one should keep you from your cutie marks. They're a vital part of who you are." Linka said.

"Oh, we're not kept from them," Sugar Belle replied, "They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents."

"Can we visit this cave?" Twilight asked.

"Only Starlight is allowed to take ponies there." Night Glider replied.

"Why?" Sally wondered.

"Probably because she doesn't want ponies going there by themselves." Camille suspected.

"That makes sense." Edna admitted.

Next Morning Starlight was taking the group to the cave.

"I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault. We hope someday every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have theirs removed too, and our message of perfectly equal friendship can finally spread across the land."

Twilight spoke to the team in a hushed tone, "This must be the reason why we're here."

"To help get their cutie marks back?" Michelle whispered.

"Exactly." Sally nodded, as they came across a cave.

"Just through here!" Starlight led the group into a dark and spooky looking cave. The light of the sun was no longer seen or felt once they entered, "Behold! Our cutie mark vault!"

The entire group gasped in shock! Standing before them was a tall glass-like container filled with all kinds of cutie mark symbols locked inside little square holes. The container itself illuminated the cave with a blue aura and in front of it stood what appeared to be some kind of wooden staff standing on a stone. Seeing all of these cutie marks away from their owners was almost as repulsive as seeing a disembodied head or leg put on display.

"No!" Sally gasped.

"My God!" Carol was in shock.

"This can't be happening!" Camille gasped.

"This is one of the worst things I've seen yet." Linka feared.

Starlight approached the pedestal and levitated the staff with her magic, "And here is the Staff of Sameness. It was one of the great mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are incredibly fortunate to have it here. This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks!"

Camille narrowed her eyes as soon as Starlight mentioned Meadowbrook. Having studied up on Eastern Unicorns she knew that something was wrong with that statement. Before she could call Starlight Glimmer out on it the Unicorn spoke again.

"By the way, I'm curious – how did the subject of the vault come up?"

Unfortunately for the group Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Oh, some ponies were telling us how much they missed their cutie marks, and—"

"Pinkie Pie," Sally scolded her, and spoke to Starlight, "Please excuse Ms. Pie. She loves to ramble."

Starlight gasped, while still maintaining her cheerful demeanor, "Were they? Well, it seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking…don't you?" She narrowed her eyes when she said the last part of her sentence.

Rarity laughed nervously, "Well, we certainly didn't mean to cause any disorder in your village."

"We'll just show ourselves out." Michelle said.

As Rarity and Michelle backed away, they stumbled upon Double Diamond, and more of the happy smiling ponies emerged from the shadows, surrounding the team.

"It's a trap!" Twilight gasped.

"Okay that's it. It's time to fight." Camille readied herself.

"That makes two of us." Carol agreed.

Twilight and Camille fired magic bolts while Carol prepared to do some Airbending. Unfortunately the staff hit the three taking away Twilight's cutie mark, Carol's bending, and Camille's Magic.

The staff then hit the rest of the team causing them to groan in pain as well as the Mane Six lost their cutie marks while they all lost their special talents.

"Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing." Starlight began.

"Give them back!" Twilight demanded.

"They don't belong to you!" Linka called.

Sally was about to retort back but in the process she realized she had lost both her talent and her voice.

Starlight took this as the chance to rub it in Sally's Face, "Look at you. You were once the most vocal Portal Master of your time. Preaching about how unique you and your team are and about how unique talents and cutie marks were good for ponies. Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks or Special Talents!"

The team gulped as they were surrounded by the town ponies.


	3. The Cutie Map Part 2

**The Cutie Map Part 2**

In a house in Our Town the gang had been locked inside and forced to listen to Starlight Glimmer's Voice via loudspeaker.

"In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie. Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent."

The door was being pounded on from the inside as Starlight kept speaking. Rainbow Dash was trying to free the group from the house, "Come on, open!"

Starlight's voice on the loudspeaker faded, "Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail."

"Hey, this is pretty good." Pinkie admitted.

Camille had heard enough and used a Spirit Gun to silence the speakers, "Man that was annoying."

Edna nodded, "You're telling me. No wonder everyone in this town doesn't say much. Linka was it like this in the Soviet Union?"

Linka who had been shunk down to Pony Size spoke up, "More or less."

Twilight groaned, "Ugh, we've gotta find a way out of here! I can't take much more of that voice!"

"And fast. Rarity's already sobbing her eyes out." Michelle motioned to the sobbing unicorn.

"I can't help it! This curtain is so-so... Horrible and without my talent I can't properly make it better."

"How do you know they're so horrible if you don't have your special talent?" Carol asked.

"I think since Michelle is here to guide me I was able to tell that those drapes are terrible. Even without my Cutie Mark."

"Much like how I was able to help Sugar Belle." Edna added.

Before anyone could say something a bird appeared on the window and tweeted.

"Fluttershy, can't you talk to it?" Twilight asked.

"I can try." The bird tweeted as Fluttershy went up to it. Fluttershy listened and nodded. The equal sign on her flank pulsed, "Go on now. Fly away and get help," The bird however did nothing much to everyone's confusion, "It's no use. Without my cutie mark my connection to animals isn't what it was."

"And I didn't bring anything to help. Applejack, any luck breaking the door down?" Camille asked.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling as strong today."

"Pinkie. How are you holding up?" Sally wondered.

"I'm absolutely super duper!" Her equal cutie mark pulsed and she sighed, "Average."

"Twilight, what can you tell me about Eastern Unicorns?" Camille asked.

"Well, I haven't studied up as much about Eastern Unicorns as I should've but I'm pretty sure that Meadowbrook only had eight Magical Items and none of them was a staff."

"So what are you saying?" Carol asked.

"I think Starlight's hiding something."

"And how are we supposed to find it. The windows are too small for us to fly out of and the door isn't gonna open anytime soon." Rainbow reminded her.

"Starlight wanted us to accept the ways here. Maybe if one of us pretends to succumb to the ideals they can get close to her and find out."

"Great idea but whose gonna play the part?" Applejack asked.

The group turned and looked at Fluttershy, "What?" the pegasus asked in confusion.

"You'll have to follow Twilight's plan." Camille explained.

"Me? I don't know if I can do that!"

"You're the one whose been saying how pleasant this place has been." Linka reminded her.

"It's true." Pinkie confirmed.

"Well, that's because they've been so nice. I can't trick these villagers."

"I understand that, Fluttershy, but this is for the good of this village." Carol told her.

"Well. Okay."

Later on Starlight had the ponies of the village gathered outside as the Mane Six and Company were allowed out of the house.

"I hope you've had time to think long and hard about our ways." Starlight began.

The group waited before some of the mane six gave their responses.

Rainbow spoke, "Whatever you're gonna say we'd like you to know that we're not interested. You may have them now but we're going to get our cutie marks back."

Starlight scowled but maintained her composure, "I guess you'll require more time to think about it."

"Y'all don't get it. Ya can't force any pony to be friends like that. That's not how friendship works." Applejack voiced up.

The crowd started growing restless till Starlight stepped in, "Do not listen to them. Who are you going to believe, your wise ruler? Or a bunch of pony outsiders?" The crowd could see that Starlight had a point, "Well, it seems that these outsiders need more time to think about our offer."

As the group went back inside Fluttershy suddenly turned around and spoke, "I'd like to join."

Starlight hearing this looked impressed, "Really?"

Twilight gasped, "Fluttershy, How could you?"

"Think about the choice you're making." Linka warned her.

"I did think long and hard and I've accepted their ideals."

Starlight smiled and declared, "We have a new friend, everypony!" The town ponies cheered, "Now, there's one more order of business. It seems some in our midst might be... dissatisfied with the village life!" The girls felt nervous as Starlight continued, "Could you tell me who it was that's been telling you classified information?"

Fluttershy became nervous, "Um. I have no clue who they were. I don't have a good memory of names and faces."

Starlight looked at her questionably making Fluttershy nervous that she would be found out, "Are you sure? Obviously somebody had to have told you. Kindly point them out."

When it looked like Fluttershy was about to crack Party Favor called out, "It was me!"

The crowd dispersed to reveal Party Favor, who had confessed he was the one who wanted his cutie mark back. Sugar Belle and Night Glider were shocked that he took the full blame. He walked up to their leader and knelt down before her.

"It was only me! But I only wanted my cutie mark back for a little while!"

Starlight raised an eyebrow, "And you're sure it was only you?"

"Yes. No one else was involved. I told them about the cutie mark vault."

"And yet you didn't think about the pain it would cause your friends. Such Selfishness." Starlight acted disappointed. The ponies escorted him into the cottage.

"I'm sorry, everyone! I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of..." The door slammed in his face and Sugar Belle and Night Glider looked on with regret and shock.

Inside the cottage the rest of the team looked at party favor as he spoke, "What was I thinking?! I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back."

Rainbow calmed him, "Relax will you. Fluttershy will have us out of here in a moment."

"But didn't you hear? Your friend has accepted our way! You will all accept our way! It's only a matter of time!"

Camille slapped Party Favor across the face, "Pull yourself together. It's not over yet."

"Did you just slap me?"

"Yes I did. I'm sorry but you were panicking and it was the second best thing I could've done."

"This guy's a real barrel of laughs." Rainbow told Pinkie who responded in a deadpan tone.

"Laughs don't come in barrels. They come from inside you as your body's response to delight."

Carol spoke, "So what are we supposed to do while Fluttershy's out there looking for your. (Whispers) Cutie Marks?"

Twilight answered, "We have to stay as positive as we can. If Party Favor sees how much we really do like each other, even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village."

Michelle spoke, "At least we don't have to deal with those loudspeakers."

Suddenly the Loudspeaker resumed, "To excel is to fail."

Camille looked in disbelief, "How the heck did those loudspeakers get fixed so fast?!"

Rarity replied, "Let's just focus on hoping Fluttershy can find the cutie marks before they convert any of us." The girls stayed strong while trying to drown out Starlight's words.

Over with Fluttershy she was following Starlight through the town. As everyone greeted her in the same disturbing way.

"Gosh, you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met." Fluttershy gave a fake smile.

"Come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is complete. Then you can see all that this town has to offer," Fluttershy followed Starlight to her home at the center of the village, "Let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer."

Later on in Starlight's House. Some rattling came from the chimney and from the chimney Fluttershy emerged.

"Okay, Fluttershy. Get the cutie marks back. That's all you've gotta do. Just sneak through the dark up to that spooky old cave with the scary magical staff and get the cutie marks back.

As she made her way to get the cutie marks back she noticed Double Diamond with the cutie marks and the Special Talents of the Mane Six and their human allies. She quickly hid while she listened in on the conversation between him and Starlight.

"Excellent Work, Double Diamond."

"My Pleasure, Starlight."

"You may go now."

"Of course but why did you want me to bring them here in the first place? Isn't Fluttershy one of us now?"

Starlight levitated the jars, which were revealed to contain the Mane Six's cutie marks, and the talents of the others, "This belongs to an Alicorn Princess. It could be very important to our cause."

"But If Twilight Sparkle, Avatar Carol, Portal Master Sally and Dragon Rider Camille become our friends why do we even care about Twilight's old Cutie Mark or the talents of the others?"

"I just want to keep them close until everything is… settled. You may go, Double Diamond." Double Diamond then left as Fluttershy was contemplating the situation.

"Oh, how am I going to get the cutie marks back?" A crash could be heard inside the house followed by a sound of pain from Starlight. Fluttershy looked seeing Starlight got herself wet.

"Ugh! Starlight, you clumsy foal!"

She placed the jars on a table and began drying herself with a towel and Fluttershy was shocked at what she saw. Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark was a fake. Instead of an equal sign, it was the image of a star with aquamarine swirled around it. She placed makeup over it, hiding it from view and then made another equal symbol over it. She had been lying to her 'friends' this entire time!

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, no."

Next day Starlight and the town stood outside the cottage where the gang had been sealed in, "I've got a good feeling about today!" Starlight awaited excitedly when the group exited the cottage, they still appeared to be paler. Fluttershy stood beside Starlight, "So, do any of you have anything you'd like to say?"

The ponies and teens remained stubbornly silent, "Aw, pity. Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid!"

The ponies made their move to lock the gang in but Fluttershy spoke, "Wait. I'd like to be the one to lock them in."

Starlight beamed, "Marvelous, Fluttershy! that's the spirit. Party Favor, will you join us, please?"

Party Favor emerged from the house and began groveling, "I'm sorry, Starlight! I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again!"

Starlight smiled, "It seems there's cause for Celebration after all."

Party Favor spoke, "They tried to break me! They wouldn't stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger!"

Starlight gasped, "Such backwards Thinking!"

"But I didn't listen! I knew what they were up to, and I didn't listen!"

"Well done, Party Favor. We welcome you back into the village."

Fluttershy spoke up, "Uh, Starlight. I think we might be getting two more friends today."

On cue Twilight and Sally emerged. The crowd gasped when the alicorn and Portal Master stepped out. Starlight smiled in satisfaction as she shoved Party Favor aside.

Starlight gasped, "Is this true?"

Sally began, "Well, we have been considering what you said lately."

Twilight put in, "And we want to be sure that if Sally gives up her special talent and I give up my cutie mark we'll really be happier?"

"Just look around! Equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known!"

"And you wouldn't just let me live here in the village with my old cutie mark would you?" Twilight inquired.

"Out of the question. A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here!"

As if on cue Fluttershy was holding a bucket of Water in her hooves while flying, "Then how do you explain this?!" Fluttershy cried while holding a bucket of water and threw it directly at Starlight, but she managed to jump right out of the way before getting wet.

The unicorn glared at the traitor, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

Sally used some water magic to finish the job as some of it dripped on Starlight which in turn allowed Party Favor to wipe Starlight's Flank Clean exposing her cutie mark.

"No get away!" She told Party Favor, but it was too late.

"It's a fake."

The crowd gasped as they turned to look at Starlight.

"Wha… What are you looking at?! They're the problem, not me!" Starlight ordered.

"So it is true!" a unicorn gasped.

"How could you?" Party Favor gasped.

Double Diamond spoke, "You said cutie marks were evil! You said special talents led to pain and heartache!"

"They do. Don't you see?! Look at them!"

Sugar Belle spoke, "Then why did you take our cutie marks while you kept yours?"

"I… I had to, you fools! How could I collect your cutie marks without my magic?!"

Night Glider gasped, "But the Staff of Sameness has all the Magic we need."

"The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert! It's my magic that makes all this possible!" she spilled the secret.

Sally frowned, "Starlight, I've seen and faced a lot of jerks in my days as Portal Master but you miss are the worst yet."

Starlight frowned, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You lied to your own village from the start."

"I was merely trying to create a better life for everypony!" She turned to the others and showed her real ugly side, "If it hadn't been for me, you'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for my magical abilities! I brought you friendship! I brought you equality! I created harmony!"

Double Diamond was swayed by her words, "Sally's still right. You lied to us!"

"So what? E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!"

"Except for you!" Party Favor accused.

Starlight's horn glowed, ready to attack anyone who angered her even further.

"Everypony and every living creature has unique talents and gifts. It's only by interacting with each other that we discover true friendship." Before Twilight could continue Starlight shouted at her.

"Quiet!"

Everyone was wide eyed as Carol spoke, "Oh, you did not just interrupt Twilight!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You don't have your special talent!"

Sugar Belle step forward, now standing fearlessly before their old leader, "You can't have a cutie mark, Starlight! Either we're all equal, or none of us are!"  
Other ponies started rallying.

Starlight vanished on that note, "Come on Everypony. Let's go get our cutie marks back." Double Diamond announced.

The town ponies cheered in agreement and ran off towards the caves to retrieve their marks. But while they went off, Fluttershy led the others to Starlight's house, "Come on! Our cutie marks are in there!"

Linka spoke, "But what of our human friends' special talents? Edward, Diesel, Sidney, and Murdoch are going to have my head if I don't get them back for their Driver's relatives."

"We will get them back." Twilight promised.

At the Vault the ponies of Our Town had gathered and were waiting to get their cutie marks back.

"Stand back Everypony!" Double Diamond came galloping about, with the now fake Staff of Sameness in his mouth and threw it at the glass, breaking it. The vault glowed in a bright light causing all of the cutie marks to glow and fly right out of the vault, finding their way back to their respective ponies.

"Even without my cutie mark I can tell that this is beautiful." Rarity said.

"Yes it's very pretty but we've got a Unicorn to stop." Michelle reminded them.

From her room, Starlight sneered as more ponies regained their cutie marks. Her perfect utopia, her perfect philosophy, all destroyed by these strangers and their ways of thinking, "They think they can come to my village and disrupt my life?"

She levitated the jars with the Mane Six's cutie marks and the human's talents and levitated her bed away to reveal a secret passage and galloped down the stairs, "Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks and abilities!"

Outside Starlight's house Applejack and Rarity were trying to break down the door.

"If I had my magic I could easily use a lock picking spell and open this door." Camille began.

A whistle was heard and Night Glider flew upwards, aiming at the door.

"Stand back, everyone!" The group stood back as Night Glider flew in and bashed through the door.

"Nice to see you have your cutie mark back. So what's your special talent?" Carol asked, as Night Glider responded.

"You can ask me that later when we get your talent back."

The ponies and humans searched the house for the jars and opened the door to Starlight's room.

Fluttershy gasped, "They're gone! They were right over there!"

"Hey what's this?" Edna saw a tunnel in the room

"Let's follow it!" Twilight ordered.

They hurried down the tunnel determined to catch up with the fraud. The group emerged from a cave on the outskirts of town. They looked for any sign of Starlight.

"Look!" Rainbow pointed up ahead.

They could see Starlight Glimmer escaping with a wooden Cart to some mountains.

Party Favor took out a balloon, using his skills to make them into a pair of binoculars and spotted Starlight getting farther away, "She's headed for the pass! If she makes it into those mountains, we'll never find her!"

Pinkie took the binoculars from Party Favor, "Wow. These are good."

Sugar Belle explained, "There's a whole network of caves in there. If she gets to the pass then you can kiss your cutie marks and special talents good bye."

"We need to stop her here and now." Linka said.

Applejack galloped, "Then let's get moving, y'all!"

The team chased after her with Carol, Sally, Edna, Michelle and Camille riding on Linka's back while Rainbow Dash tried to fly fast. Unfortunately for her the Equal Sign prevented her from doing so.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow shouted.

Starlight meanwhile was running at full gallop trying to run for it when she had a run in with a trio of witches who were each riding on a Dragon.

"Starlight Glimmer." Scarlett began.

"Yes. Who're you?"

"Scarlett Sinister. These are my sisters. Sage and Sapphire."

"Looks like she has a very serious problem right now, doesn't she?" Sage noticed.

"Yes, by the looks of it she's in hot water." Sapphire agreed.

Avarona spoke, "Hey. Mindy wants us to scout the area and see if there's anything we can use here to our advantage."

"Of course." Scarlett nodded.

"If you don't mind I'm in the middle of something!" Starlight said in irritation.

"Then we'll let you do it." Avarona replied.

Starlight left with Avarona, Ursula, and Silvia personally escorting her.

"Did you see what that pony was carrying?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah we did." Avarona nodded.

"She has the cutie marks of those ponies, and those other jars had the essence of the others, Carol, Camille, Sally!" Scarlett declared.

"But last I checked she had eleven jars." Sapphire counted.

"Regardless. We should've swiped them from her." Scarlett grumbled.

"Unfortunately that'll have to wait. Look." Silvia pointed seeing Linka and the ponies chasing Starlight.

"Everyone, make yourself scarce!" Scarlett ordered. They didn't need to be told twice as the dragons flew to the top of the mountains.

Meanwhile Night Glider was continuing to chase after Starlight.

"Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these strangers?!" Starlight shouted.

She shot a magic beam from her horn, causing the snow from a ledge to fall and land on Night Glider. She quickly blew the snow away and caught up with Starlight as the rest of her friends caught up to the unicorn.

Sugar Belle spoke, "We gave up everything for you because we thought you were our friend!"

The mane six were following slowly as Rainbow Dash grumbled, "I can't believe we have to count on these other ponies to save our cutie marks."

Twilight replied, "If we didn't come here to help then Starlight would still be ruling over them. Now it's their turn to help us."

"And I know they can do it." Fluttershy believed.

"Starlight may have taken their talents, but she didn't take away their spirit! And that is something we helped give back to them." Carol said.

"And I still have my Spirit Abilities." Camille added.

Starlight was getting farther and farther away, when Sugar Belle used her magic to create a pie out of the snow and hurled it at the unicorn.

"My newest recipe – snow pie!"

The snow pie hit Starlight causing the cart attached to her to break. The jars were near the ground until she levitated them back up in the nick of time. Once she reached the other side, she zapped at the stone bridge, causing it to collapse.

The ponies watched in dismay as Starlight galloped ahead. Party Favor blew on his balloons and quickly managed to create a long balloon bridge, for which Night Glider bent down to the other side. The ponies used this to get themselves across the ravine.

As they continued the chase Double Diamond found his old Skis, "Whoa! These are my old skis!" His hooves caressed the long objects, lunged into the snow, along with his old scarf and helmet, "This is where I first met Starlight!"

On that note Linka and Night Glider flew by, "Maybe you can reminisce another time! She's almost to the caves!"

Linka spoke, "Night glider is right. If we don't stop Starlight then our friends will be talentless forever."

Double Diamond smiled when an idea crossed his mind, "Feel like an air drop?"

Starlight Glimmer Meanwhile kept running after she was somehow provided with a metal cart to put the jars in. She was almost to the caves when Night Glider and Double Diamond flew by with the former carrying the latter.

Night Glider dropped Double Diamond and she slid down the slope, causing the snow to land all over Starlight moments before she reached the caves. The impact caused her to loose her control over the jars, which shattered once they hit the ground. The cutie marks and powers glowed brightly and flew off to find their owners.

The essence belonging to Michelle, Edna, Carol, Camille, and Sally flew off to find their owners as well. When the found their rightful owners the Mane Six got their cutie marks back and their colors became normal again.

"I can fly fast again." Rainbow flew around like before.

"Yee-haw! Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch house again!" Applejack cheered.

"Sounds like you can make country metaphors again." Fluttershy noticed.

Twilight turned to Michelle, Edna, Carol, Camille and Sally, "How about you girls?"

Sally, "I've got my portal master powers back."

Carol, "I have all my bending powers."

Camille, "I got my magic."

Edna, "I can airbend."

Michelle, "I have my Air Magic."

"Then we're all good to go." Twilight concluded.

Over with Linka she was protecting, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Double Diamond and Party Favor from a pissed off Starlight Glimmer.

The ponies backed away in fear just as she prepared to finish them off. Her horn glowed brighter than ever before, and her eyes carried such anger and insanity unlike anything they had ever seen. This was not the same Starlight they had come to know, this was an entirely different creature.  
Before the beam could hit them, a large powerful magenta force field appeared, protecting the ponies from Starlight's power. Once she ended the attack, Twilight Sparkle stood bravely before the unicorn, who looked down at her in shock.

Starlight was in disbelief, "Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you..."

Twilight answered, "I studied Magic too. But I learned that Studying could only take me so far. It was only when i moved to Ponyville that i realized that having friends helps make things possible."

Starlight frowned, "Spare me your sentimental nonsense! I may have lied but I still gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise!"

Double Diamond spoke back, "How do you know that?! You never even gave us a chance!"

Starlight's horn glowed once more, her eyes fueled with nothing but anger and pride. In a blinding flash, she disappeared into the caves. Camille cast a spell in an attempt to disable Starlight but she only grazed her.

"She's getting away." Rainbow called.

Double Diamond sighed, "We'll never find her in there!"

Camille spoke, "All isn't lost. I think I managed to hit her with a spell that'll render her powerless. But since i just got my magic back i don't know how long she'll be rendered powerless."

Carol narrowed her eyes into the cave knowing she was out there, "Well, let her go. The next time we meet she won't walk away."

"All we can do now is hope that Starlight has learned something from this." Linka said.

Party Favor approached Linka and the group, smiling in gratitude, "It's you who have taught us something. We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives," He walked up to his new friends, "We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!"

"Does that mean you plan to stay in the village?" Twilight asked.

Night Glider answered, "It's our home. I'm not going anywhere."

Double Diamond added, "This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time!"

Sugar Belle put in, "And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins!"

"Maybe you can teach me a few recipes." Edna requested.

"I'd love too."

Later on the group were back in Our Town watching the Ponies mingling and giving genuine smiles.

Pinkie smiled, "Now those are real smiles."

The Mane six noticed that their cutie marks were glowing.

"I have a feeling it means our work here is done." Twilight said.

Michelle nodded, "Indeed it is. You exposed a crazy unicorn for who she truly is. A monstrous beast."

"But the map didn't send me and my friends. It sent us. You're a part of us, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of our mission to spread friendship too." Twilight spoke.

"Twilight's right. And it's not just us. It's all our friends. Even if they weren't selected to join us just yet." Carol added.

"So I guess this means this isn't the end?" Michelle asked.

"I have a feeling that this is only just the beginning," the Alicorn Princess replied.

"Twilight's right. Let's stick around. Besides Sugar Belle can bake." Pinkie chattered.

"Maybe we can stay a little while longer. Come on!" Twilight suggested.

The group headed into town to join in the festivities and relax for a while.


	4. The Dark Glow

**The Dark Glow**

Over on Sodor, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie were hanging out and eating some lunch at Knapford with Sally Sinister and the Ed Boys.

Coop and Ed were stuffing themselves, much to Double-D's repulse.

"For heaven's sake chew with your mouths closed." the hat wearing Ed pleaded.

"Listen to Double-D and show some decent table manners." Sally put in.

"Yeah. Can't you see we have a lady in our presence?" Jamie added.

"Yeah and besides you're embarrassing us." Eddy finished.

"Eddy's right and for once so is Jamie." Kiva agreed.

Ed and Coop looked at their friends and each other before smiling sheepishly and ceased their poor eating.

"Now that that's settled we can enjoy our lunch." Double-D said.

"Who would've thought that Cheese Dishes from around the world would taste so good?" Eddy said.

"These are some of the best that I've eaten yet." Sally added.

"See what'd I tell you, Sally?" Coop asked.

Before the group could discuss Zeng the Messenger Bird showed up.

"Who's the bird?" Jamie asked.

"I'm Zeng and I bring a message for Sally Sinister from the Planeteers and Master Eon."

"Who are they?" Eddy inquired, as Sally answered.

"The defenders of Earth's environment."

"Now why do they want to see us?" Coop wondered.

"I'm afraid there's trouble." the messenger explained.

"We better go see them at once. Where are they?" Kiva asked.

"Hope Island Waiting for us."

"Hope Island? How are we gonna get there?" Eddy asked.

"We'll take Megas." Coop suggested.

"Road trip!" Ed announced.

The group grabbed their lunch and hopped into Megas with Coop at the Wheel before flying to Hope Island.

Double-D was amazed, "This is truly a fascinating piece of technology."

"I just wish it was in better hands." Kiva sighed.

Eddy spoke, "Relax will you. Kira and Tori fixed the Time Flux unit and all the other parts that Coop may have broken so we'll be fine."

"In coming!" Coop called.

They saw they were flying into a flock of seagulls that squawked in shock and dispersed.

"I hate birds!" Eddy frowned.

Ed called to the seagulls, "Penelope! Edwin! Nestor!"

"You actually named those birds?" Sally asked.

"He once had some in his room." Double-D explained.

"Anyway I think we're here." Jamie noted.

The group then spotted Hope Island from the Robot and Coop Landed Megas near the Crystal Chamber.

Double-D spoke, "Excellent parking."

"For once you didn't break anything." Kiva added.

"No sweat." Coop replied.

So the crew dismounted. When they got to the Crystal Chamber they found the Planeteers waiting for them.

"Who are these Dragons?" Jamie asked.

"These are the Planeteers." Sally explained.

Ed gasped, "Dragons! Cool!"

Ed ran and gave the Dragons a bone crushing hug. Unfortunately for them his stench was fouling the air.

Wheeler gagged, "Oh! Smells like dirty diapers mixed with dead fish!"

"When was the last time this boy was cleaned?" Gi asked.

Eddy answered, "Remember when Drago was defeated and sent to the Netherworld?"

"Ya." Linka nodded.

"Same day."

"Ew!" The dragons gagged.

Double-D spoke, "Yes well, we've all gotten used to Ed's putrid odor over time... More or less."

"Anyway could you please tell us why Zeng said you wanted to see me?" Sally inquired.

Kwame spoke, "Follow us to the Crystal Chamber. Gaia will explain everything."

So the group followed the dragons.

When they got there they saw that Team Avatar minus Carol was there along with a tan skinned woman with black hair wearing a purple robe.

"Welcome my friends." the woman greeted.

"Who are you?" Kiva asked.

"I am Gaia. I am the Spirit of the Earth. I have summoned all of you here for a big reason. Especially you Sally Sinister."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I am the living spirit of planet earth itself."

"Then you know what's been happening this planet?" Double-D asked.

"Yes I do."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me." Sally said.

"Perhaps this will explain."

Gaia used her power to summon a friend of hers. This friend happened to be the spirit of an elderly man with a white beard. He had a crystal Viking helmet, a wizard's robe and a sash with eight symbols on it. Sally took one look at him and knew who it was.

"Master Eon."

"Yes, Sally, it is I Master Eon. And Gaia has summoned me because what she is about to show you concerns all of us."

"Like what?" Eddy wondered.

Gaia then used her powers to show the team a vision of dark purple crystals on the screen that appeared around Earth.

Sally gasped, "Those are fragments of Petrified Darkness."

"Exactly." Eon confirmed.

"They're what now?" Eddy asked.

Sally spoke, "Perhaps I can explain. As you all know the Darkness is very dangerous."

The Eds nodded, as Kiva, Jamie, and Coop listened.

"What I did not tell you was that in the past Petrified Darkness was used as a power source for ancient Arkeyan Battle Suits 10,000 years ago."

Double D gasped, "Good Lord, what were the Arkeyans thinking?"

"That's like using radiation as a battery. Kiva any comments from you?" Eddy asked.

"They were insane to use something as unstable like that."

Geoff spoke, "Edna, Carl, Maggie, and I know that. It wasn't our Arkeyan Ancestors' finest hour. But you have to understand that was the Robot half of the Arkeyan Empire."

Carl added, "All of us aside from Russel and Brian are from the Sorcerer half of the Arkeyan Empire and let me tell you the Arkeyan Sorcerers never used Petrified Darkness for anything."

Sally continued, "Well, that's good news but I'm afraid it gets worse. In the present day one of my enemies Kaos has used the petrified darkness in a bid to take over Skylands by evilizing innocent creatures to strengthen his army. His ultimate plan was to evilize the Ancient Elementals so that when they came together they would spread darkness across all of Skylands. Fortunately the Skylanders and I stopped him."

"What a relief." Jamie said.

Gaia spoke, "But now it seems that these dark crystals are in Korea. You must find them before our enemies do."

"Sure we can do that." Coop answered.

"Except we have no idea where to start looking." Double-D reminded him.

"Well, that blows it." Eddy sighed.

Gaia spoke up, "Not really turns out the Petrified Darkness is coming from South Korea. In a small town."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same town where Linka told me that some street kids found some cesium and mistook it for a magic star would it?" Edna wondered.

"Actually it is." Eon answered.

Wheeler gasped, "Déjà vu much?"

"Who knew?" Ed shrugged.

Sally spoke, "I suggest we get going right away. I hope that nobody else has found the Petrified Darkness by now."

"Oh Oh. Perhaps they think it is a magical star." Ed suggested.

"Go back to sleep, Ed." Eddy replied.

"Let's just get going. Good thing the last Cheese dish Sally ate was one made of Goat Cheese." Jamie said.

"Come on!" Coop ordered.

So Sally, the Eds, Coop, Kiva and Jamie headed off to Korea while the Super Megaforce stayed with the Planeteers.

"Okay so while they're off on business why are we here?" Geoff asked.

Kwame answered, "Basic Training. You guys need to get used to your powers as well as using our Rings."

"But I thought the Rings were bound only to you guys?" Maggie wondered.

"Yes. But we are all defenders of the earth so we are in fact one in the same." Gi explained.

"So basically if anything happens to you we should be able to use your rings?" Edna asked.

Gaia answered, "That's about the size of it."

"But what do we do if we run into something that we can't handle?" Geoff asked.

"Combine the power of the rings just as you combine your chi with that of Avatar Carol's." Gaia replied.

"Amazing." Maggie gasped.

"Yes but we better start training. Who knows what could happen." Brian said.

The Super Megaforce began to train while over in Megas Sally, Coop, Kiva, Jamie and the Eds were discussing.

Sally spoke, "So, Kiva, do you and Double D have a plan for when we actually find the Petrified Darkness?"

"We'll need a way to contain it, as well as making sure the enemy has no chance to grab it from us."

Double D spoke, "Since metal shielding is used to contain cesium perhaps we can build something to contain the Petrified Darkness."

"Well, nothing you can't come up with sockhead." Eddy said.

"Eddy's right. This'll be easy." Jamie kicked back.

Kiva sighed, "Nothing ever is."

"But as long as we work together we should be back in time for lunch." Sally said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Coop agreed. The group traveled on.

Meanwhile in Jack's Ship Jack Spicer was with Vrak, Levira and Damaras as they were heading to where the Petrified Darkness was. This time they brought Wuya Along as well.

"So tell me again what the Petrified Darkness is?" Jack asked,

Damaras spoke, "I'll take this one. Levira set up the projector so I can give Jack a lecture on Petrified Darkness."

"All right." She set things up as Jack sat on a stool with a bag of popcorn.

The projector then showed Crystalized Darkness on the screen.

Damaras explained, "This is an image of Petrified Darkness, Jack Spicer. It is a powerful substance that can benefit the Armada and the Forces of Darkness."

"Ooh, sounds neat." Jack smiled.

Wuya shushed him, "Quiet."

Levira then brought up an image of an Arkeyan Battle Suit as Damaras continued to explain.

"In the past these crystal fragments of Petrified Darkness were used to power Arkeyan Battle Suits. They were buried in a robot graveyard that is known as the Rampant Ruins, guarded by a stone monkey."

"Amazing. If we had that petrified darkness we could power the entire armada fleet forever." jack said with excitement.

Levira interrupted him, "Don't get to comfortable Jack. According to my analysis the materials were very unstable in the Arkeyan Robots. However in modern times there is a much better use for them. Have you heard of Kaos?"

"A bit, but run it by me."

Damaras continued, "He's an evil portal master that tried to take over Skylands numerous times. He destroyed Eon but his newest enemy is now Portal Master Sally Sinister and thanks to her all of his plans have failed though it was due to his own incompetence. Anyway he's currently trapped in a Cell made of Traptanium but one of his plots involved using the Petrified Darkness to evilize creatures and turn them into his servants so that he could try and take over Skylands. Unfortunately the plan failed and the crystals were destroyed."

"Well, that sucks."

Vrak spoke, "Damaras never said that all the crystals were destroyed. There are tons more buried in the Rampant Ruins and quite a few are in South Korea. If we can get them we'll be able to make plenty of Evilizers and we might even be able to dig up even more. Especially now that the Stone Monkey is gone."

Wuya was pleased, "Excellent"

Vrak got close to her, "Let me make this clear, Wuya. Gianna pulled up your file and it says that you've done a lot of things to make your allies distrust you. If you pull off this mission we will give you some of your power back. Fail and I'll have my father make sure you'll be doing janitor duty. Is that clear?"

Wuya winced, "Crystal."

Vrak nodded, "Good now we're almost to South Korea. Levira managed to create a device that'll let us locate the Petrified Darkness."

"Oh, I can't wait." Jack beamed.

Damaras turned to the evil boy genius, "Just be careful. I do not want you to repeat Prince Vekar's Mistakes."

"No sweat. I'm way more competent than him."

Wuya snarked, "Not that much."

Vrak spoke, "I hate to say it but Wuya has a point. Still at least you're willing to dirty your hands unlike my foolish brother. However you have had some occasional success so you are slightly more competent than Vekar."

"Score for Jack Spicer evil boy genius!" he pumped a fist.

Damaras stopped him, "Save the celebration for after we get the petrified Darkness." Jack understood as the Egg Fort headed to Korea.

Over in a Korean Junkyard two street kids around the age of 7, a girl named Soo and a boy named San had snuck looking for something. Both had black hair and were barefoot. Soo had an orange dress and carried a bag while Son wore a simple light orange t shirt and shorts.

San spoke, "Soo, what are we doing here? Didn't the manager tell us not to come back?"

"And I say why listen to him when he's not our boss."

"But still…."

"Come on, San. Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not."

The two looked around the scrap yard before Soo spotted something, "Hey, what's that?"

Soo spotted a capsule that was on the ground, "There's something inside. Help me, San."

San went over to help. Soo and San opened the capsule and out popped a big dark purple Crystal.

"Wait till we show our friends." Soo began.

"But what is it?" San inquired.

"Hey whose there?" came a voice. The two suspected it was the manager.

"Let's go." Soo said, as they bolted for it with the big dark purple crystal in hand.

Meanwhile Megas had landed in town near a food joint and surprisingly didn't wreck anything.

"You're getting better, Coop." Sally noted.

"Well, thanks."

Kiva spoke up, "According to the scanner that I created with the information on the Petrified Darkness the Scanner shows that some petrified Darkness was released at one minute past 6."

"So let's find it and bag it." Eddy said.

"Unless somebody found it before we did." Jamie feared.

"Well, we better hurry." Double-D said.

"Can we at least get some lunch on the way?" Coop asked.

The group minus Ed rolled their eyes.

"Let's just go." Sally ordered. So they hurried while tracking the location.

Meanwhile with Soo and San they were looking at the Crystal they had found completely unaware that said crystal was actually petrified Darkness.

"I wonder how much this is worth?" Soo wondered.

"Quite a lot." San believed.

"Oh, look it comes off." Soo removed it from it's spot.

"Maybe we should wipe it off." San suggested.

Meanwhile the Egg Fort was currently hovering over the scrapyard as Jack, Wuya, Damaras, Levira, and Vrak were searching the area.

"They say one man's trash is another man's treasure. What do the rest of you think?" Jack inquired.

Damaras answered, "I think this is everyone's trash."

Levira spoke, "You wouldn't see me making anything from this junk."

Wuya was disgusted, "So disgusting. How can you find anything in this filth?"

Vrak replied, "Even so the scanner says that a small shard of Petrified Darkness is here."

"So let's keep looking." Jack suggested.

The group continued looking till Jack found the Petrified Darkness in his usual manner. He stumbled over a pile of garbage burying him until he popped his head out.

"Over there." Spicer pointed to the Fragment of Petrified Darkness.

"Well here it is." Damaras said.

"We must contain it." Vrak noted.

"Why?" Jack wondered, as Levira explained.

"Because if Petrified Darkness is handled without a containment unit it could corrupt everyone nearby. I'd say in about half an hour to an hour give or take."

"Exactly." Vrak confirmed.

"Well we could use this," Jack presented a high tech containment unit complete with a bio hazard sign, "It's my latest invention. I was planning on using this to contain radioactive material."

"I'm impressed, Spicer." Vrak admitted.

"Me too. It's so unlike you to do something right, Jack." Wuya added.

"Well, there is a reason he graduated college at an early age." Levira said.

Jack controlled the unit as two metal claws gently picked it up and placed it inside the module, "Well, that takes care of that. Vrak perhaps you should take this to your father. We'll stay here and collect the other sample of Petrified Darkness.

"Very well. All of you be careful." Vrak ordered.

Wuya was curious, "Why because somebody else may have found the other sample of Petrified Darkness?"

"That and if you touch it without a containment unit then you know the story."

"All right you guys. Let's get to work." Jack ordered.

"Jack's, right. Once we get that last sample of Petrified Darkness we can start making some evilizers." Levira said.

Meanwhile with Soo and San they were showing their friends the crystal.

"It is a magic star that fell from the sky." Soo began.

"And when you touch it Stardust comes off." San added. Their friends gasped in amaze and got closer.

Meanwhile the heroes were following the trail when Eddy spoke up.

"Sally, how long would it take for somebody to be corrupted by the Petrified Darkness?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. What is the exact calculation?" Double-D asked.

"Either an hour or half an hour."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but the clock says that it's 21 past six." Jamie noticed.

"Which means we've only got 10 minutes left to find the remaining shards." Kiva realized.

Ed began to panic, "Oh, no! Oh, no! I'm not in my happy place, guys!"

Coop calmed them, "Relax, guys. It'll all work out. It usually does."

Kiva replied, "Only after something bad happens."

"I'm afraid to ask but what do you mean?" Double-D inquired.

Kiva explained, "Things have only worked out only after the worst has happened."

Jamie spoke, "Like how Jersey ended up being covered in Smog after a metal eating solar powered robot attacked."

"But in the end I got the slushee I was trying to get all day." Coop reminded him.

"I think I found the petrified darkness." Sally said.

"Where is it?" Eddy asked.

"It's in there." Sally was pointing to an abandoned building.

"According to the scanner it's very close." Kiva said.

"So let's go get this sucker." Coop smirked.

The group followed the scanner into the building and they found Soo, San, and the other kids.

"Now pass the star back to me." Soo said.

Sally spoke to the group, "We must not frighten them."

"I wonder how it tastes." Soo wondered.

On that note Kiva rushed into action. She flipped over and landed before them, "Back away from the petrified darkness."

"Run!" Soo cried. The kids ran out the window and ran for it.

Jamie spoke to the red head, "Nice going, Kiva. Sally said not to frighten the kids."

Sally called, "Soo. San. Wait. We won't hurt you."

The kids continued running for it with San still holding on to the petrified Darkness.

Eddy gasped, "They got the petrified darkness! Ed, fetch!"

"Awooga!" Ed chased after them as fast as his legs would let him.

Double-D spoke, "I'm concerned about letting Ed retrieve it."

"That's why I'm sending in back up. Wash Buckler, Blast Zone. I summon you." Sally summoned the two.

"What's up?" Wash asked.

"I need the two of you to help Ed retrieve some petrified darkness."

Blast sighed, "Not again. Some of Skylanders had to absorb that stuff to keep it from escaping."

"We need to contain it and keep it out of enemy hands."

"Consider it done. Blast and I will help Ed." Wash Buckler and Blast Zone went after Ed while the rest of the team followed.

Over with Soo, San and their friends they had escaped to another part of town.

"Let's split up." Soo ordered.

"What if that big guy finds us? He looks like he'd eat us whole." San was scared.

"You should worry about yourselves kids!"

Right on cue Levira and the team that was with her showed up, "Hand over the petrified Darkness."

The group backed away in fright.

"Jackbots. Get the petrified darkness!" Jack ordered.

The kids ran for it but the Jack bots were catching up.

Two managed to grab hold of the crystal and yanked it out of the kids grasp.

"No our magic star." Soo cried.

"Is now ours! Let's go." Jack called.

The villains were about to leave but then a large yellow form charged in.

"Skull Bash!" Ed tackled one Jackbot making him let go while the second one couldn't hold it on its own.

Wash Buckler and Blast Zone grabbed the Petrified Darkness and contained it in a jar that Sally had given them.

"X Borgs! Get them!" Levira ordered. The X-Borgs went into battle.

Ed, Wash Buckler, and Blast Zone went into battle to fight off the X Borgs while protecting the kids.

"Jackbots, get in there!" Right on cue the Jackbots got in there and began attacking.

"Wuya, what can you tell me about Jack Spicer's Jackbots?" Damaras asked.

"They're practically useless against his enemies. Especially the Xiaolin monks."

True to form The Skylanders were making scrap metal out of the Jackbots.

"See what I mean?" she asked.

"They need upgrades." Damaras said.

"Fortunately I have some upgrade chips. But for now let's just grab the petrified Darkness and get out of here." Levira said.

Damaras nodded, as more X-Borgs went to retrieve the petrified darkness.

To the shock of the bad guys Ed began using a lamp post as a weapon and started swatting X-Borgs left and right.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed shouted.

"That guy's strong enough to cause problems for you, Damaras." Jack warned him.

"He is but a mortal."

"So were the rangers on earth in your home dimension and look what happened." Wuya reminded him.

"This boy is nothing like them. He is an idiot."

As Ed and the Skylanders fought the X Borgs Soo and San were talking about them.

"Those guys are nuts." San began.

"But they stopped those bad guys from getting us." Soo noted.

"But they're fighting over what we found." Soo turned her attention back to the battle.

Back with Ed and the Skylanders the three discussed.

"Did you get the Petrified Darkness out of here?" Wash asked.

Blast answered, "Unfortunately not. I was trying to protect the kids. I still have it in the container though."

"Then let's get it out of here." Wash said.

"No need to tell us twice but we need to protect the kids first. As Skylanders we have a duty to protect the innocent."

Ed and Wash Buckler nodded as they continued to battle the X Borgs until they were defeated but what they didn't know was that Soo, San and their friends heard every word that they said.

"Those are Skylanders?" Soo asked.

"It appears so and it seems that they really are on our side." San said.

"Well, I feel so much better."

Once the X Borgs were defeated Ed and Blast Zone went to work facing the bad guys while Wash Buckler spoke to the kids.

Wash addressed them, "Greetings, kids. We apologize for the red haired lady yelling earlier but the magic star you found was actually a dangerous material."

"You mean to say that our magic star is dangerous?" San asked.

"Precisely." Blast confirmed.

"Will we be okay?" Soo inquired.

Wash replied, "We think so, kids. Now let's get out of here. Ed just finished going to town on the bad guys."

"Then let's go." San said.

Ed, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, and the kids left the scene on that note.

Later on at the hospital the kids were being examined for any lingering effects as Sally, Kiva, Jamie, Coop, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, and the Eds were in the waiting room.

Sally spoke, "Good thing you guys found the Crystal in time. Any longer and those kids would've been turned into evil versions of themselves."

"And that wouldn't have been a good sight." Double-D said.

"At least we have the Petrified Darkness and its safe. Now we can enjoy some down time here." Eddy relaxed.

The group agreed as they could see that the kids were gonna make a full recovery.


	5. Rumble in the Urban Jungle

**Rumble in the Urban Jungle**

The Mane Six were currently traveling with supplies bound for a location in the human realm.

"Twilight, why are we heading back to this Reform School?" Rarity inquired.

"We're delivering supplies and we're here to make sure security is upgraded."

"What's so special about this particular reform school anyway?" Rainbow asked the Princess.

"Because the Staff and the headmaster all believe in magic. And this is the one where we sent Clara to."

Some of the girls shuddered recalling how Clara was similar to that Elmyra girl.

"I still have nightmares about that Elmyra girl. I'm glad Rarity was able to smack her with a bat." Fluttershy said.

Rarity nodded, "Agreed. That girl was a nightmare and so was Clara. She actually called us horseys and put us on her hit list."

"Good thing that gal got what she deserved." Applejack said.

"But she said we hadn't seen the last of her and when she gets out she'll make all of us and the other's pay." Fluttershy remembered.

Rainbow Dash calmed her, "Relax, Fluttershy. She's not going anywhere. It's not like she's gonna be plotting revenge and planning to escape the minute the reform school's security is completely destroyed due to an earthquake or something," The ponies gave her a dry look, "What? What did I say?"

They shook their heads knowing she learned nothing from all the fate tempting.

"Let's just get to the Reform School before anything else happens." Twilight said. The mane six agreed as they headed to the reform school.

Over in said reform School in one of the rooms in the heart of the building sat an old enemy to animals everywhere. Clara sat in a chair with a glare in her eyes. Two of the staff members were on the other side of the door looking through a peep hole and were discussing while they were nursing their recent injuries.

"That girl is becoming more and more of a nightmare than ever."

"Nothing we do seems to work. And we're running out of punishments."

"We better tell the headmaster about this. Perhaps he's got some ideas. Clara's about to start ranting again."

True to form Clara began ranting again, "How is it a crime to love animals? It's not fair!"

The staff members tuned her out and walked away as a Janitor arrived and heard the ranting, "Do us all a favor and shut up you little brat!"

"Oh, you shut up!" Clara shot back.

"I hope the Headmaster comes up with an even harsher punishment for you!" The Janitor then left on that note.

In the headmaster's office the Staff were having a word with the Headmaster about Clara.

"Basically Clara's gotten worse and nothing we can do seems to break her."

"Since the attack on the school by Crime Incorporated and the escape of everyone tied to Crime Incorporated Clara's not afraid of us anymore and she's even plotting revenge upon us."

The headmaster sighed, "Of all the inmates we've had here, she's been the biggest challenge ever. I'm afraid we may have to resort to desperate measures."

The assistant who was also in there had to speak, "What are you suggesting, sir?"

"We'll have to rewrite her mind using electric shock therapy."

"Are you sure that's going to work? Is that even legal?"

"It's a risky move, but these are desperate times."

Before anyone could speak the doorbell rang and the Vice headmaster's voice spoke through the intercom, "Sir the supplies we ordered are here and so are some ponies. Shall I send them your way?"

The Headmaster replied, "Send them in."

"Yes sir."

A while later the Mane Six were before the headmaster and had introduced themselves.

"Here are the supplies you wanted." Twilight began.

"Thank you, Princess."

"You're welcome, sir."

The assistant spoke, "Perhaps you can help us with another problem."

"What's the problem?" Applejack asked.

"Perhaps we should let you see for yourselves." The group led the ponies off.

As they did there was a small rumbling that began to grow stronger.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm gonna say that's an earthquake." The assistant answered.

"What's causing it?" Twilight wondered.

"I don't know."

"We better take cover and fast." The Headmaster suggested.

Little did anyone know that the earthquake was anything but natural.

Outside the reform school the source of the Earthquake was clear. Shard was with Creepox Redker and Yellzor testing his powers.

"Not bad." Creepox admitted, as Shard answered.

"Thanks. I've been practicing. But this is only just the first test of my powers."

"What do you intend to do now?" Redker inquired.

"For now I intend to try and use my abilities to find some fault lines and set off a few earthquakes. Once that's done I can use it to cripple Section 13's Security or raid the Xiaolin Temple."

Yellzor answered, "Excellent."

Shard spoke, "Yellzor, may I ask you something? Where were you when Emperor Mavro was leading the invasion upon the Earth in the Power Rangers Universe?"

"Emperor Mavro had me take care of a few other things. He wanted a plan put together in case the invasion failed."

"I see."

"Enough talk just wreck that reform school already, Shard." Creepox said in irritation.

"I can see why Damaras says that you remind him of Redker." Shard replied.

Inside the School the shaking and rumbling continued.

"This can't be natural!" Rarity cried.

The assistant then typed up something on her PDA and found something shocking, "Sir, I just picked up four bio signatures outside the school. Three aliens and one dragon."

"Huh?!" The ponies were confused.

"I'll bring it up on the screens."

The assistant brought up the security camera footage and showed Shard, Redker, Yellzor and Creepox and Shard was the one causing the earthquakes.

"Uh-oh." Twilight gasped.

"I take it that this is bad news?" one of the staff members asked.

"We've seen them before. And they're bad news." Rainbow answered.

"We better call for backup." Applejack suggested.

"Right away." Rarity agreed.

Outside the building Twilight spoke to the Mane Six, "Russel's on another case, Sally just got back from dealing with some petrified Darkness with the Eds, Coop Kiva and Jamie, and Carol would only say that she's busy."

"What about Camille?" Pinkie asked.

"I couldn't reach her yet."

"Does this mean we have to deal with it ourselves?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"We can handle it." Rainbow said with no worry.

"Ya darn tootin'." Applejack agreed.

"There they are." Rarity motioned to them.

"Let's get them." Rainbow flew at full speed to tackle Shard.

"It's those ponies!" Creepox shouted.

"Let's get them!" Redker ordered.

The two sides got ready and attacked.

Rainbow Dash attempted to get in the first attack. Creepox slugged her away, "You call that a punch?" Rainbow shook it off.

"Take this!" Creepox blasted at Rainbow Dash who dodged.

Meanwhile Yellzor was currently taking on Twilight and Applejack, "Now you'll see why I'm one of Emperor Mavro's top commanders!" Yellzor blasted the Ponies with a powerful attack but Twilight created a force field to block.

"For a top commander, your power must be weak if you can't even penetrate this." Twilight mocked.

"You haven't even seen my full power!" Yellzor turned up the power and blasted the shield and did massive damage to Twilight and Applejack.

"That hurt." Applejack groaned.

Meanwhile Redker was taking on Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy and blasting them hard.

Pinkie was bouncing around without a care as Redker kept missing, "Stand still you little pest!"

"But I can't help it. I have this urge to bounce!"

Redker simply blasted Pinkie Pie into a tree and knocked her out cold, "Next!"

Rarity frowned, "Why you ruffian! Take that!" She sent a blast of magic at him.

Redker simply batted said magic away before blasting her, "Next."

Fluttershy whimpered as she was currently paralyzed with fear.

Redker was about to strike before a blast of magic knocked him away. Fluttershy turned and saw it was Sally Sinister who had shown up with Coop, Kiva, Jamie and the Eds.

Rainbow Dash flew up to her and spoke, "We thought you were taking five after dealing with a case."

"It was just some shards of petrified darkness. Mind telling me what's going on here?" Sally asked.

"These nut jobs are causing earthquakes all around here." Rainbow explained.

Kiva spoke, "If they keep this up then they'll destroy the reform school and all of New York in the process. We gotta stop them!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jamie asked.

"We gotta defeat Shard. If we can defeat him then we can stop the Earthquakes." Sally explained.

"So let's do this!" Coop pumped a fist.

The group then headed into battle to stop Shard and his allies from making anymore earthquakes.

Shard continued using his tail as a hammer to shake the ground when he saw Sally, Coop, Kiva, Jamie, and the Eds charging towards him, "Too obvious." Shard fired his Earth Missile in an attempt to subdue them but the heroes dodged the attack.

"That was close." Eddy said in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Jamie noted.

Ed came by carrying one of the earth missiles, "Hey, guys! I caught this!"

"Ed, get rid of that!" Double-D shouted.

Ed did so by tossing it right at Creepox. Creepox screamed as it blew up at him.

"Nice shot, Ed." Rainbow cheered.

"Okay play time is over." Shard then used his Earth Shot attack at the heroes in an attempt to blast them.

Eddy screamed, "Take cover!"  
The team took cover behind some boulders but Shard's attack was blasting at them.

"How much longer till Shard breaks through?" Jamie asked.

Kiva answered, "According to my calculations about half an hour or so. If we only knew the weakness of Earth Dragons we could beat him."

Sally spoke, "That's easy. Camille told me that Earth Dragons are the slowest of the four primary elemental Dragons-being that of Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth-, with the shortest wingspan. However they balance this out with a great mastery of the Seismic sense so sneak attacks won't work on him. However Earth Dragons have to close their eyes and focus in order for them to use the seismic sense."

"Uh huh." Double-D was taking notes.

"How does that help us?" Eddy asked.

"Because all we have to do us use an aerial attack and knock Shard out." Sally continued.

"We do?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Ed." Sally confirmed.

Eddy spoke to Rainbow, "You hear that. Just stay in the sky and Shard's seismic sense is useless."

"You got it." Rainbow Dash let Sally get on her back and she flew high into the air to attack Shard. Shard was using his ears and heard the attack but the attack was too quick to dodge as Sally and Rainbow Dash struck him hard.

"Little sneak!" Shard summoned Razor Khan to attack the heroes.

"We need help." Jamie winced.

As if on cue a blast of magic fried the Ninjas and right on cue Camille showed up only she was in a black robe, "Sorry I'm late. I had to put a prior reunion on hold."

"We're glad you could make it." Fluttershy said with gratitude.

"No problem. So what's say we take the fight to these losers?" Camille asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Coop answered.

"Charge!" Ed called.

The heroes charged into action against Shard, Creepox, Redker, and Yellzor. Both sides were dishing out all they had.

It was tough going as Shard summoned Razor Khan to the battle but Sally summoned some Skylanders and using teamwork and cunning the heroes managed to drive the bad guys away from the reform school.

"We won." Coop declared.

"Victory!" Ed cheered.

"Oh, yes!" Eddy pumped a fist.

"Yep now if we're done here I'm gonna head back to what I was doing earlier." Camille said.

"You're dismissed." Twilight answered. Camille nodded and teleported back where she came from.

"Well, now that all of that's done who wants tacos?" Coop asked.

Ed spoke, "Oh! I do! I do!"

"Sure. Why not?" Eddy shrugged.

"Count me in." Sally agreed.

"Taco's here we come!" Coop called.

As the team left Kiva couldn't help but think they forgot something.

Meanwhile in the reform school which had been damaged heavily the heart of the school had been heavily damaged from the shaking which had exposed an underground path and walking through said path was Clara.

"Free! I'm finally free!"

Clara took her time walking through the tunnel knowing that it was too small for anyone but her. She then began speaking quietly to herself about what she planned to do next.

"Now that I'm free I will have my revenge upon everyone who sent me to that god awful place and everyone who ran that god awful place. Now that I'm out they're all gonna pay for the hell they put me through with hell I'm gonna put them through."

Clara laughed evilly and maliciously setting the stage for a series of unfortunate events to come.


	6. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

**The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone**

In Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie and Edna were baking.

"So what are we making this time, Pinkie?" Edna asked.

"Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe! It's gonna be amazing! Let's see. Nutty meringue, chocolate ganache, praline and nuts, cocoa-flavored buttercream...

[cutie mark ringing]

"An hour per layer – that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss!"

[cutie mark ringing]

"Okay, I think we're ready to start prepping the second layer!"

"Uh, Pinkie. I think your flank is ringing." Edna motioned to her cutie mark.

Pinkie looked and noticed it, "Oh, my gosh! My cutie mark! You know what this means?! The map!"

"An that means human help might be needed," Edna pointed out.

"But somebody has to take over. Even if I think I'll be back in a jiff I need help."

"I know. I will stay and watch the shop."

"Thank you, Edna. I'll just measure the baking powder for you... and when the first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the ganache over it. And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue!"

"Yes, Pinkie Pie." Edna saluted.

"I know you can do this, Edna! You're the best baker I've ever met." Edna smiled as Pinkie Pie left.

At the Friendship Castle Draco was getting annoyed, "Where are they? Anyone would think that the ponies the map is calling for would show up by now."

"Patience, Draco they'll be here." Twilight calmed him.

Right on cue Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash showed up, "We're here." Pinkie announced.

Draco spoke, "Well, it's about time. According to the map you and Rainbow Dash are going to Griffonstone."

Twilight began explaining, "The very heart of the griffon kingdom! I don't know if either of you have read "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", but griffons were known to be..."

Rainbow Dash cut her off, "Rude, insensitive bullies?"

Draco raised a brow, "You realize that Sally Sinister has a Skylander by name of Sonic Boom and she is a Griffon right?"

"She means Gilda." Twilight told him.

"Who?"

"An old friend of Rainbow's."

Rainbow explained, "When she came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all my friends, especially Pinkie Pie!"

"She was a bit of a party pooper." Pinkie admitted.

"Mm-hmm." Rainbow nodded.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you better get going. The map also says that you're gonna need Brian and Ma-Ti as well."

Twilight continued her explanation, "According to this book, it has a rich, fascinating history! In ancient times, griffons were known to be as greedy as dragons, always hoarding their bits and other treasures. But all that changed when King Grover found the mysterious golden Idol of Boreas. Legend says the Idol of Boreas was made from the dust of golden sunsets, blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It's said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffonstone into the most majestic kingdom of all the land."

"Thanks for the history lesson but Pinkie and I really should get going." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. So let's get our other traveling buddies!" Pinkie announced.

On the Friendship Express which was being pulled by Duck today Brian and Ma Ti were being briefed about what was going on.

"So we're visiting griffons." Brian asked.

"And Rainbow Dash has issues with them?" Ma-Ti inquired.

"Technically it's just Gilda she has issues with." Pinkie answered.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do when we get there?" Brian wondered.

"Perhaps we should check the guide that Twilight was kind enough to write for us." Ma-Ti suggested.

"Rainbow Dash. Where is the guide?" Brian inquired.

Rainbow held it up looking bored, "Right here."

"And what does it say so far?" Ma-Ti asked.

Rainbow spoke as if impersonating Twilight, "Always carry plenty of bits. The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth."

"Well, that would explain why Maggie gave a sack of bits that weighed as much as I do." Brian said.

"Let's hope it holds out enough, and these griffons don't ask for too much." Ma-Ti added.

Right on cue Pinkie Pie had a lot of treats and dumped most of her own bits on the trolley, "Uh can I borrow some bits?"

The others face palmed or in Rainbow Dash's case face hoofed.

Later on Duck arrived in Griffon Gorge and saw the state of the Station, "Here we are!" Brian, Ma-Ti, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash got out but before they left Duck had a few words for them, "Brian, if what Twilight says about the Griffons is true be careful up there."

"We will, Duck."

Duck spoke to the other three, "And you three. Stay on task and focus." They nodded, as Duck headed off.

As the four got their bags they recalled Twilight's words.

"Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge, be sure to pause and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains, taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone. Once in Griffonstone proper, go immediately to the palace and introduce yourself to the king. "Bygone Griffons of Greatness" was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. I have no idea who's in charge now. Tell the king you've been sent by the Princess of Friendship, and you're there to help with some sort of problem. If for some reason the king can't help, I'd try the Griffonstone library next. It's a little known secret that if you befriend a librarian, you can usually find out anything. Plus, as a bonus, there's a statue of King Grover outside! And don't forget to sample some famous griffon scones. They're supposed to be the best."

"I bet Edna would love griffon scones. We should've brought her along." Brian said.

"If only she came to see Griffonstone is..." Pinkie began, until they saw the kingdom of Griffonstone was a dump with rotting bird-like houses, and nest material lying everywhere, "A total dump."

Brian looked around, "This is the proud kingdom of the Griffons? Whiff's waste dump is more organized than this junk heap of a town. Perhaps we should've called Michelle and Rarity. Or better yet Linka. What do you think Ma-Ti?"

"Maybe we should talk to the locals."

"Good idea." Brian agreed.

Pinkie found a local griffon and began to talk to it, "Excuse me, can you..." The griffon just walked away paying her no mind, "That was rude."

"See? These griffons are exactly like I'd thought they'd be." Rainbow said.

"Perhaps we should find the palace and figure out what the heck is going on." Brian suggested.

"There is no palace here, dweebs." came a voice.

"Who just said that?" Brian looked around.

"One guess," Rainbow said, as they turned and saw a single female griffon, "Gilda."

"Dash." she replied.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie announced.  
"Hello, Gilda. I'm Brian and this is Ma-Ti."

"Hello." Ma-Ti greeted, but Gilda didn't seem to care.

"What are you doing here, Gilda?" Rainbow inquired.

"Uh, I live here. What're you all doing here?"

Ma-Ti answered, "We are here to help Griffonstone."

"Well, Griffonstone doesn't need help. So you came all this way for nothing."

"Well if you don't have a king, could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is?" Pinkie asked.

"Idol? Hah! Don't tell me you actually believe in that old tale."

"You better believe in it!" a voice called out followed by a cough and wheeze. The group looked up at a home seeing an old griffon poking his head out the window.

The griffon coughed before falling down through his home and emerging from the front door, "The idol was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons."

Gilda rolled her eyes, "Great, now you got Grandpa Gruff started."

Grandpa Gruff continued, "I'll tell you the whole tragic tale... for a couple of bits," Rainbow paid him a few. Gruff checked the bits and saw they were real. All right. Gather around little ones and listen to the tragic tale of the Idol of Boreas."

The group gathered around to hear the story.

"The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united before or since! And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas. That idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it! From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species. It held us together – it gave us an identity – right up until the reign of King Guto. That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure! King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol! They say when our treasure fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it. King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end!"

"Ouch. That sucks." Brian cringed.

"That's the saddest story ever!" Pinkie bawled.

Aw, well... Tough tailfeathers! No refunds!" Gruff left the group.

"No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto. Who would want to record a history that sad?" Pinkie asked.

Gilda spoke up glaring at them, "It's not sad! Do we look sad to you?"

Ma-Ti answered, "I think you look angry."

"Yeah. Spot on." Pinkie agreed.

"Guys, I think I know why the map sent us here. We need to find the Idol of Boreas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone!" Rainbow declared.

"You think that's gonna help?" Gilda asked skeptically.

"Well, we have to do something." Brian answered.

"Do whatever you want, but count me out." Gilda left the group at that note as the group discussed what to do next.

"Ok. Let's go to that chasm and find that idol." Rainbow said.

"What about Twilight's advice?" Ma-Ti asked.

'Why bother? it's obvious locating the idol was what we were sent to do."

"I'm gonna go check out the Library. Perhaps there's got to be something we're not seeing." Brian said.

"I'll come with." Pinkie offered.

Ma-Ti put in, "And I will keep tabs on Rainbow Dash." The group split up to do their assigned jobs.

Pinkie and Brian walked through Griffonstone seeing griffons bump into each other but pay no mind. Even stealing from each other without even a care.

"I guess this is what happens when a kingdom loses heart." Brian said.

Ma-Ti spoke, "Actually, this is what happens when people lose heart. But for now let's get to the Library. We might find some answers."

"Ma-Ti, how did you do that?" Brian asked remembering she went with Rainbow.

"Did you forget that I'm the Planeteer of heart? I can communicate with you telepathically and sense your thoughts."

So they went and to their surprise found the library which was demolished.

"I'm glad Twilight didn't come for this." Pinkie said.

"Agreed. Twilight would be in tears or worse she'd be on the warpath."

"Without a library how're we going to find our intel?"

"We'll have to wing it. Perhaps Rainbow Dash is right. We might have to find that Idol." Brian admitted.

"No. I think there may be more to it than that."

"What are you talking about? It's clear that the griffons relied on that Idol and without it well you saw how the town is."

"It's an intuition I have." Pinkie replied.

"Well, when you put it that way let's get to work."

Right on cue they could see Gilda pulling a cart.

"Maybe she can help us." Pinkie said.

"You realize she hates us?" Brian reminded her.

"I think there's more to it than that."

"Well, worth a shot."

The two went to go and see Gilda.

"Hey, Gilda." Pinkie greeted.

"What do you want? I'm busy here."

"Doing what?" Brian asked.

"Selling scones."

Pinkie and Brian took a look at the scones and saw that they were less than impressive.

"How's this working out for you?" Brian asked knowing it wasn't booming.

"Hey it's a work in progress." Gilda argued.

"I think I know what Griffonstone needs." Pinkie began.

"Fewer ponies and humans?" she asked.

"No a Song." Pinkie was about to sing, only for Gilda to motion to a sign with a no singing image on it.

"You can't even sing here?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"How do you guys break out into uplifting musical numbers?" Pinkie wondered.

"We don't." Gilda answered.

"Then what about parties?" Brian asked.

"None of those."

"What about a bakery? Everyone loves cake."

At this point Gilda was getting annoyed, "Leave me alone."

"So let me get this right. This place has no singing, no parties, no bakery, and no unity?" Brian asked in outrage.

"What kind of place is this?" Pinkie cried.

"If you don't like it so much you can leave." Gilda replied.

"Can we at least see your scones? I think Pinkie and I can help you out with them." Brian said.

"Help yourselves."

Brian went to look at the scones before speaking, "I think I see the problem. You didn't put any thought into these did you?"

"What do you mean?"

Pinkie spoke, "He means that you forgot to add a very important ingredient to your scones."

"What? Friendship?" Gilda asked in sarcasm.

"No. Baking Powder!" Pinkie answered.

Brian nodded, "Yep and as Edna always says. Baking powder is vital in making any baked dessert."

So Gilda added the ingredient and out came better looking scones. The smell of the scones however attracted a female griffon who was flying in the sky which caused her to stop and smell them.

"Hey, Greta. Want one?" The griffon paid some bits and ate it. She gave Gilda a thumb's up.

"I saw that. You know her don't you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I know her, just not well."

"I think this could be a start. What do you think, Pinkie?"

"I think if you had more friends you'd be better."

"I had a friend." Gilda said bitterly.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Gilda sighed and reluctantly explained, "It was many years ago at flight camp. I was the only griffon there and no pony paid me mind. All except Rainbow Dash." Brian and Pinkie decided to listen to the story.

Meanwhile at the gorge Rainbow Dash, Ma-Ti, and the Guide were gearing up, "Rainbow Dash, are you sure this is going to help?"

"Of course. Once we get the idol back the griffons will be happy again. Bam! Problem solved."

"But in my experience as a Planeteer it is not that simple."

"It's pure simple. Now give me a hand." Rainbow said.

Ma-Ti gave Rainbow Dash a hand with the rope. They started climbing down into the chasm. They were starting off strong at first due to Ma-Ti being a Dragon but then they ran into problems when Rainbow Dash's climbing rope broke. Rainbow used her wings to pull up, only for a boulder above to fall and land on her wing pinning her to a ledge below.

"Rainbow Dash! Hang on," Ma-Ti came down to help her, "Okay now let's get out of here." Ma-Ti rolled the boulder off.

"My wing." Rainbow groaned.

"I'll ty and summon some help. Heart!" Ma-Ti used his ring power to contact Brian and Pinkie Pie.

Over with Brian and Pinkie Pie they were currently teaching Gilda, Greta and some of the griffons the importance of caring and friendship when Pinkie's Pinkie Sense went off.

"Pinkie sense. Rainbow Dash is in trouble!" Pinkie gasped.

Brian turned to the griffons, "We'll continue this lesson later everyone. Right now a friend of ours in trouble."

"Rainbow Dash?" Gilda gasped.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie nodded.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Brian inquired. Gilda looked unsure despite the progress they were making with her, "Gilda, I know you may not be sure about this but in my line of work actions speak louder than words."

Gilda bore a look of determination, "Let's go."

Back with Ma-Ti and Rainbow Dash the former was speaking to the later, "So tell me what happened between you and Gilda?"

"At first we used to enjoy pulling pranks on others, but then I tried some secret ones on her hoping to lighten up and make an attempt to bond with my friends in Ponyville. But she just erupted and forced me to choose between her and them." Rainbow scowled at the memory.

"And if what the guide about Griffons says is true then perhaps Gilda saw her friendship with you as a treasure and assumed your friends were trying to take it from her."

"Yeah, well. She shouldn't have overreacted." Rainbow argued.

"Perhaps you could've tried another approach."

Rainbow Dash was about to speak when she heard Pinkie, Brian and Gilda's voices.

"Hang on, loser! I'm coming!" Gilda called, as they prepared to go down.

"What took you?!" Rainbow asked.

"We were making friends," Pinkie explained, as they lowered themselves down. Unfortunately Pinkie Pie jumped in leaving Brian to hold the rope, "Now we're here to save the day!"

Pinkie managed to grab on to Rainbow Dash who was falling while Gilda managed to find a ledge and when she did saw a shocking sight.

"The idol!" Gilda attempted to reach for it but noticed that the Ponies were in trouble and Ma-Ti then spoke.

"Gilda ask yourself this. What is more important to you? The Idol or friendship?"

Gilda took a few looks back and forth. Finally she pulled them back up. The Idol fell of the ledge but somehow it got caught in Ma-Ti's Tail.

Ma-Ti smiled, "Wise choice, Gilda."

"But the idol." Rainbow noted.

Gilda hugged her with the others, "You're more important than some chunk of gold."

"How about we hug later. Brian's getting worried by now." Pinkie suggested. They agreed and pulled themselves up.

Back in the town the group were walking through Griffonstone as the Idol was still caught in Ma-Ti's Tail which Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed.

"Wait, you got it?" Rainbow gasped.

"I was busy trying to help you guys. I didn't notice that the Idol was caught in my tail until now.:

"Well, it looks like our problem is solved. Let's get this Idol back to where it belongs." Rainbow said.

Brian spoke, "Actually, Pinkie has something she wants to say. Go ahead, Pinkie."

"The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better!"

"What could be better to a griffon than gold?" Rainbow inquired.

"That's because they don't have friendship! If they can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And they don't need some golden idol to do that. They just need each other."

"Sappy much?" Rainbow asked.

Brian answered, "Pinkie's right. Even if we had gotten the idol back somebody else would've stolen it and things would've gone back to the way they were. Now that the Griffons understand this we didn't need to go after the idol. Isn't that right, Gilda."

"Ya got that right, B-man. And thanks to you guys my scones will be selling better now."

"So is our mission accomplished?" Rainbow wondered.

As if on cue Rainbow and Pinkie's Cutie Marks began glowing, "I'd say that's a yes." Pinkie answered.

Ma-Ti spoke, "Then I guess we can go."

"You guys will come back and visit right?" Gilda asked.

"Try and stop us." Rainbow smirked.

Gilda nodded as the group headed back to town but before they did some rainbow like magic appeared and began to restore Griffonstone to it's former glory.

"Pretty." Pinkie smiled.

"Rainbow did Twilight's book mention something like this?" Brian asked.

"Well, it did say something about a Rainbow Line and it's magic restoring an area to normal once the friendship problem is solved."

Ma-Ti spoke, "And now that we've solved it we can get home. Let us hope that Edna hasn't burned Sugarcube corner down. Linka says that Edna's a horrible cook."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Pinkie answered.

True to form Back at Sugarcube Corner everything was fine. Edna was working on Pinkie Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe. And she somehow found time to make some short cakes in the process.

"Yes!"

Linka who had shown up after Pinkie left spoke, "What's up?"

"I have made a masterpiece!"

"And that would be?:

"Pinkie's Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine cake!"

"And how long does it take to bake?"

"An hour per layer. I'm over half way done by this point. But the fact it's already this close is a great accomplishment."

"Sounds good to hear. Oh, and about the fact that I said I was a vegetarian. I didn't tell the ponies in Our Town the entire truth."

"What do you mean?"

"What I meant to say is that I don't eat poultry. As you know I have a lot of respect for birds since one brought my ring to me. I didn't want the locals to think that I would eat them."

"Good call."

"Thanks. Anyway we should finish up. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash are sure to be back by now."

Edna agreed as the two finished up their duties at Sugarcube Corner so that Pinkie would have something nice to come home too.


	7. Enter Ziva

**Enter Ziva**

Edna was at Sugarcube Corner and she was teaching Pinkie Pie how to make a dessert of her own.

"So what are we making this time?" Pinkie asked.

"It's a little something that I learned how to make on my home world. Rice pudding." Edna explained.

"Yummy."

"I know."

Pinkie was about to say something before she heard something ring. She checked her flank and saw that her cutie mark wasn't ringing again, "Something's ringing, Edna."

Edna looked trying to find the source. She checked her phone but it wasn't ringing which meant it had to be her Morpher when she went to pick it up the key flew from her hand and out the window, "Pinkie, I gotta go. Here's a book of deserts that come from my world." Edna handed Pinkie a ton on books on desserts that came from Earth.

In the Crystal Castle, Twilight was observing the map as it showed the Symbol of the Super Megaforce, "Finally a team I can get behind." Draco began.

"You're just saying that cause most of the team come from well-connected Arkeyan Families even if they don't know it." Rainbow called it.

"True."

"Twilight, is Draco always like this?" Spike asked.

"Just about."

Right on cue the Super Megaforce arrived, "So what do we have this time?" Edna asked.

"The map has called you all." Twilight began.

"Just us? Where is everyone else?" Maggie asked.

Draco continued, "Maggie, the map only calls those that are best suited for particular assignments. That's why only the Super Megaforce showed up."

"Then where's Carol." Carl asked.

"The map feels that Carol's talents aren't needed this time." Draco answered.

"Well, there's a surprise." Maggie sighed.

"Well, perhaps this won't surprise you." Twilight said as the map showed an Armada attack ship in Borneo.

"The Armada?" Carl gasped.

"Looks like it but there's only one attack ship. What's it doing out there?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know but we better find out. Let's go." Russel ordered. The group nodded.

In the Skyship the group discussed what an Armada ship was doing in Borneo.

"So what the heck is in Borneo?" Russel inquired.

"I don't know. But if the Armada's here then it must be something valuable." Maggie suspected.

"So we just gotta find out what it is." Geoff said.

"But we don't know where to even look." Edna noted.

"Perhaps we should tail them?" Carl pointed to some X Borgs that were heading into the jungle.

"Works for me. But we'll need to keep a low pro." Maggie said.

"That's something I'd expect from Edna." Russel noted.

"Agreed but for now let's follow them." Edna ordered.

The Super Megaforce followed the X Borgs while keeping a low profile. They saw that the X Borgs were sweeping the Area with lights looking for something.

"We should avoid confrontation until we know what they're looking for." Carl suggested.

"Well perhaps we need something to go on." Geoff said.

"I think we're about to catch a break." Russel pointed and saw that the X Borgs had arrived at an area that had been cleared of Trees. And Devina was present.

"Devina." Maggie squinted.

"You guys know her?" Russel asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Here's her file." Edna handed Russel a file on Devina.

"Oh my. That dragon is very deadly."

"She sure is." Geoff confirmed.

"Quiet let's see what's going on." Carl shushed them.

Devina looked at the X-Borgs and shouted, "You guys are as dumb as a box of rocks! Seriously, what is taking you so long?!" The X-Borgs didn't know how to respond to that question before a new voice spoke.

"Ooh Ah Ooh. That's what you get when you rely on machines."

"Who said that?" Appearing was the creature.

"I am Octoroo, medical Nighlok under the command of Master Xandred."

Devina squinted, "I remember the Nighlok now. You guys live in the Sanzu River and managed to flood all of Panorama City with it. Unfortunately with Dayu and Master Xandred gone the river receded and Xandred's ship sank to the bottom of the river with you along with it."

"Yes that's right."

"Well that answers my first question now can you answer my next question. Why the heck are you here?"

"I'm here to help."

"What can you do to help us?" Devina crossed her arms.

"Well for starters I can give you access to our foot soldiers."

"Yeah I already have access to them."

"But did I ever tell you about the Giant Moogers or Giant Spitfangs?"

"No you didn't." Devina said feeling intrigued.

As Octoroo spoke the Super Megaforce watched from the cover of the trees and discussed.

"It's bad enough we got one villain here, but two of them?" Geoff said.

"Carl, can you bring up the file on the second villain?" Maggie asked.

Carl nodded and brought up all info to them involving Octoroo and the Nighlocks.

"As if X Borgs weren't tough enough now we got minions that can move through the Sanzu River." Russel sighed.

"Well nobody said our job was easy. Geoff, can you use your seismic sense to figure out what else is out here?" Brian asked.

Geoff nodded and concentrated on the ground getting a read out of everything in the area, "Guys we got more than just an Eco problem to stop. We've got some hostages to rescue."

"How many?" Edna asked.

"Two of them. Both female."

"Well, this complicates things." Maggie sighed.

"I would suggest we call the Planeteers but the map only called for us." Carl said,

"Exactly. We have to show them we can do this." Edna nodded.

"Edna's right. Besides they're probably busy with another case." Brian said.

"Well we need to rescue the hostages." Russel reminded them.

"We need a plan." Maggie said.

Brian turned to Geoff, "Geoff, you go rescue the hostages. Take Russel with you. The rest of us will stay here and keep Devina and Octoroo busy."

"Ok." He and Russel took off.

"Ready everyone?" Brian asked.

"Yes Brian."

The remaining Four Super Megaforce Rangers emerged to face Devina and Octoroo.

"Well well if it isn't the Super Megaforce." Devina began.

"Ooh Ah Ooh! And I thought I would no longer have to deal with Power Rangers again."

"Time to test out the new foot soldiers. Moogers get them!" The new henchmen went into battle. The rangers morphed and went into battle against the moogers.

Meanwhile Geoff and Russel were looking for the hostages when they came to a fork in the road, "Now what?" Russel asked.

"We go right." Geoff answered.

"What makes you so sure?

"Seismic sense."

"Right. If you were anyone else I'd have more right to question their choice."

"Let's continue."

Geoff and Russel continued till they found a wooden grate in front of a carved out hill which was acting as a stockade.

"They must be in there." Russel suspected.

"That's right but the place is guarded by two of Mavro's Royal Guards." Geoff noticed.

"Think we can take them?"

"These guys are stronger than bruisers. We'll have to be careful." Russel understood as Geoff and himself carefully prepared to lure out the Royal Guards.

The two guards were standing on patrol keeping an eye out for intruders. Suddenly the ground beneath the two turned into lava causing them to melt into slag.

"Yes." Geoff cheered.

"Well done, Geoff. Now let's go find the prisoners." Russel ordered.

"Good idea." The two hurried.

When they arrived they could see the two prisoners. One of them had long Black brown hair that came to past her hips and to her knees. She had blue eyes and a curvy and buxom figure hidden under her long sleeved shirt and pants.

The other had green streaked blonde hair that came to her mid back and she had eyes similar to Mandy, Mindy, and Cyndi's. However she looked to be a lot stronger than the three of them together but she looked to be a lot nicer than Mandy, Mindy, and Cyndi.

"There they are." Russel said.

"Let's get them down before Devina notices that they're missing. Considering that she had two of Mavro's Royal Guards guarding them then these two have to know something."

Russel nodded and they got to work. Once the girls were safe Russel and Geoff began asking questions.

"Who are you two and do any of you know Mandy, Mindy, or Cyndi?" Geoff asked.

The Green streaked blonde spoke in an Australian accent, "For your first question I'm Brandi and I'm from Australia. As for your second question they're my younger cousins. I'm a college graduate with a degree in chemistry and I'm studying plants. This is my mentor Ziva."

"Nice to meet you. And thank you." Ziva said.

"Anyway can you tell us what the heck is going on?" Russel asked.

"And how you two got captured?" Geoff asked.

Brandi began, "Ziva and I were out researching and collecting rare and endangered plants so that they wouldn't go extinct. However we stumbled upon some Robots cutting trees and mining some ground."

"The X-Borgs." Geoff said.

Ziva continued, "And there were some blue robots with them as well. And a black Dragon that seemed to be in charge of the digging."

"That was Devina. She's bad news." Russel warned them.

Brandi spoke, "Well it's no surprise since stories say that Dragons are known for snatching damsels and stealing treasure but how bad is Devina."

"As bad as they come." Geoff answered.

"We better get out of here." Russel suggested.

The girls agreed as they followed Russel and Geoff where they made their escape. They got back to see their friends in the middle of battle.

"You two should find cover. Russel and I will go help." Geoff ordered. The girls nodded and took cover.

Geoff and Russel joined the battle, "What are these things?" Geoff asked.

"Moogers. Footsoldiers of the Nighloks." Carl answered.

"Those things? Well, this took an unexpected turn." Russel said.

"At least they're not machines so we can handle them." Maggie noted.

"Well we ran into two of the Armada's Royal Guards." Geoff said.

"How'd that work out?" Brian asked.

"Geoff buried them in a pool of lava turning them into slag."

"Good work. Now let's deal with these creeps." Maggie ordered.

"Let's power up." Edna called.

The group pulled out their keys and morphed into the Super Megaforce Rangers.

"Let's give squid face a flash back." Russel held up the Gold Samurai Ranger Key.

The other rangers got the idea and pulled out the Samurai Ranger Keys, "Legendary Ranger Mode. Samurai! Go go Samurai!" The Super Megaforce morphed into the Samurai Rangers. The rangers went into battle using their samurai skills.

"Octoroo, is this what you had to deal with years ago?" Devina inquired.

"Unfortunately."

"And your master died years ago right? Well don't worry these guys don't have all the Samurai Ranger powers and we don't have to worry about the black box or the Shogun Mode anymore. Which means all we need are super powerful monsters to crush them."

"Agreed."

Meanwhile the rangers were currently kicking ass against the Moogers.

"This isn't so bad." Geoff said.

"These things are easier to defeat than X-Borgs." Edna added.

"But we shouldn't take them lightly." Carl warned them.

The rangers nodded and kept the fight up before powering their Samurai forms down.

"You're the only one left, Devina." Brian declared.

"You really don't think I'd give up do you?"

"You're not gonna get away with this." Geoff called her out.

"Fools. I already have," X-borgs arrived, "Get them!" The robots went into battle as the rangers fought back.

"I still don't see what Devina is up to." Edna said.

"Perhaps we should defeat the Minions and drive Devina out. That should help." Brian suggested.

The rangers defeated the X Borgs before they took on the Shadow Dragoness herself. Devina fought back but the rangers refused to give up, "Persistent as always."

"What did you expect?" Maggie asked rhetorically.

"That this wouldn't be easy!" Devina responded.

"And it never is." Brian said.

"Now leave now or else!" Carl ordered.

"I've already got part of what I came for anyway."

"And that would be?" Russel inquired.

"Valuable minerals down here was the first part. As for the trees we cut them down and turned them into back scratchers. I'd have gotten more if that meddling marine biologist/botanist and her apprentice didn't try and interfere. Now I'm here to finish the job and gather some animals and sell them for profit."

"No!" Maggie gasped.

"Oh yes! And you fools don't have a chance of stopping me!"

"Get her!" Brian called.

The rangers began to attack but Devina took to the skies and used the mental powers that Tarakudo taught her to attack. The rangers dodged the attack and fought back.

"Don't let her escape." Geoff ordered.

The Rangers continued to try and attack Devina but she avoided and evaded the attacks.

"Dang it. Devina's using the trees as cover. If we blast her we'll risk starting a forest fire." Edna said.

"So what can we do?" Brian asked.

As if the universe heard him vines appeared to tie up Devina.

"Who did this?" Carl asked.

"I did rangers."

The rangers turned to see that Ziva emerged and her right hand was glowing which left no doubt that she had summoned the vines.

"I thought you could use some help."

"Ziva?" Russel asked.

"Yep."

"Why did you help us?" Maggie wondered.

"Those who harm nature must be punished. And she and those robots chopped down so many trees."

Brandi added, "And not to mention that Ziva said her cousin and her cousin's ancestors have been fighting the forces of darkness. Which brings me to my first question. Do any of you know a Kaoru Shiba?"

"Yeah we know her why?" Geoff asked.

"She's one of my cousins." Ziva explained.

"She is?" The Rangers asked.

"Yes she is but first we might want to get this dragon behind bars." Ziva said.

"Nor gonna happen." Octoroo attacked and used his staff to create cover which allowed Devina and himself to escape.

"Damn it! We almost had her." Maggie cursed.

"True but at least we stopped her from doing any more damage." Russel reminded them.

"But she got away with most of what she wanted." Edna sighed.

"True but we stopped her from gathering any animals to sell for a profit." Geoff replied.

"And saved this forest so I think it wasn't too bad but it wasn't good either." Carl added.

"For now we better get back." Brian suggested.

"You do that. First I'm gonna take Brandi home then I'm gonna visit Japan for a bit to see my relatives." Ziva and Brandi left as the rangers left for Equestria.

Back in Twilight's Castle the rangers explained all that happened.

"Devina's getting stronger and so are the Forces of Darkness." Draco feared.

"Which means they're planning something." Twilight suspected.

"Bring it on. We'll kick their sorry flanks like we always do." Rainbow said confidently.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Twilight warned her.

"She's right. Still at least we don't have to deal with Mandy's cousin Cyndi." Maggie said.

"Yet for some reason I sense a power within her that could help the forces of light in the future." Edna said.

"You think?" Brian wondered.

"Maybe one day we will find out." Russel said.

"Oh by the way Geoff. Somebody was asking for you. Somebody by the name of Akane." Draco noted.

"What? Oh, right."

"Geoff, is there something you're not telling us." Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash, there's some apple cider in the fridge." Draco said.

"Cider!" She flew off.

"Thanks for the save Draco."

"I did that cause Rainbow was prying."

"Is that the only reason you did that?" Spike inquired.

Draco spoke, "On an unrelated note we better get some rest and Geoff better go see Akane before she goes feral. My dad told me how girls like her can get."

"Yeah I better go do that." Geoff nodded.

"Anyway here are some tickets for a luxury cruise in Hawaii. And my dad set you two up in the finest hotel in Honolulu. And here's some spending cash." Draco offered.

Geoff took a huge suitcase and it was full of Cash, "Wow. How did you and your father pull this off?"

"I have my ways."

Geoff took that as he left on that note while the rest of the group left to go get some rest.


	8. Cyndi's First Assignment

**Cyndi's First Assignment**

Over in New York City Dustin's Friends were talking about all that had been going on while they were going to delivering supplies to some areas.

"I can't believe we're stuck doing menial labor, while Dustin's off in Japan doing who knows what." Elroy began.

"He always does get the fun jobs." Jethro complained.

Silver the Dragon who had come to visit them had something to say about that. He was a Silver Colored Dragon that had horns in the shape of his father Elder Red's Horns but his were colored light blue and he resembled his mother Amber in terms of shape.

"Well, there hasn't been much action here since the Forces of Light defeated Drago. I think they're busy with something else. And besides one of these loads of supplies is going to the ASPCA."

"Why is that?" Alice wondered.

"Before I answer that answer this what do you know about the ASPCA?"

"That's it's an organization devoted to protecting animals from all form of cruelty. Anyone should know that." Alicia explained.

"Then you should also know that it's also a Non Profit Origination and it relies on donations to do its work. The Arkeyans know that so the load of supplies going to the ASPCA is from the Arkeyans."

"Well, they're certainly donating a lot." Jethro said.

"And check this out the big surprise is that it came from the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Royal Family. Draco's Father Lucius even donated some of his treasure to pay for these supplies."

"Talk about generous." Alicia said.

"Anyway we're here." Silver said, as they walked up to the ASPCA's building.

They met the clerk at the front desk who recognized Dustin's friends as the ones who tipped them off about Clara, "Ah, welcome, children. I see you have the supplies donated to us."

"Yeah. Special delivery." Elroy said.

"Compliments of the Arkeyans themselves." Jethro added.

The Clerk then noticed Silver the Dragon, "And who is your friend?"

"Silver the Dragon. Son of Elder Red and Amber. Cousin of Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby."

"Well, nice to meet you. Thank you all for your help. Your service to this organization is much appreciated."

"So what does this organization do? Jethro and his friends gave me a basic idea but what do you guys do with the criminals who catch them."

"Mostly they're banned from going anywhere near animals."

"But has anybody come looking for revenge? I mean my father did tell me about some underground Dogfighting Rings and how you busted those. He said those were linked to organized criminals."

"Many try, but the authorities have tracked a majority of them down to enforce more punishment."

"And that would be?"

"Most of which were hunters or even people who take frustrations out on their pets."

"Okay I get that but did anyone in particular stand out?"

"One in particular."

"Who?"

"A girl named Clara. She had more pets than she knew what to do with."

"My relatives mentioned them once or twice but why did she stand out?" Silver asked.

"She just used animals and pets like playthings with no regard to her destructive behavior."

"Not that I don't believe you but you'd need more footage than that."

"I can show you all the footage compliments of your friends."

"Do it."

The Clerk played the footage on the monitor showing Silver all Dustin's friends caught her doing. Silver saw that Clara had indeed used animals and pets like playthings with no regard to destructive behavior but the worst of it was her singing. Silver saw all the footage and needless to say he was shocked but still found his voice.

"It's one thing to tell me about that but seeing the footage itself is another. But the worst part is her singing that they'd actually have Fundamental Friend Dependability."

"Seriously who even taught her those words?" Jethro asked.

"I know this will sound strange but perhaps we should ask Clara herself." Silver suggested.

"Please. There's no use of talking to her." Alicia replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she's an insane brat." Elroy explained.

"And she was very spoiled." Alice put in.

"By who?"

"By her mother, and secretly her aunt." Alicia answered.

"And what pray tell were her mother and Aunt like?"

"Her mother wasn't always aware of what her daughter did, and her aunt was a poacher." Alice began.

"I'd like a word with the both of them. So I can slap some sense into Clara's aunt!"

Elroy replied, "Lots of luck. At least her mom's said to be doing better now that she doesn't have a daughter."

"Good for her."

"Would you like us to take you to Clara's mother?" Jade offered.

"Yes."

"Well, follow us." Alicia instructed, as Silver did so.

They made their way back to Clara's old house, "So are we there yet?" Silver asked.

"This is the place." Alice confirmed.

"Doesn't look like much so far but is there anything else I need to know?"

Alicia answered, "Well, it used to have numerous leashes and chains on the fence for her various collected pets."

"Yeah I know I saw the footage. And I also saw the bird cages in the footage. If that's what was outside what was on the inside?"

"Perhaps we'd better let Clara's mother, Ava show you." Jade suggested.

They knocked on the door and Ava answered, "Hello. Can I help you?"

Silver began, "Yes you can. I'm Silver the Dragon. I was wondering what you could tell me about Clara and Christina."

Ava frowned, "Clara was my former daughter until I disowned her."

"When did you disown her?"

"A few months back because she was out of my control and could no longer be reasoned with."

"As her mother aren't you supposed to keep Clara in control?"

"I've tried, but my sister who's a poacher taught her not only how to catch innocent animals, but to behave badly as well."

"Anything else you're not telling me because you're supposed to discipline her?"

"I've tried really I have. But sometimes kids are just born bad."

Jethro spoke, "Not to mention you said that Christina used to beat you whenever you did discipline Clara since Clara ratted you out to Christina."

"Christina beat you each time she found out you disciplined Clara?" Silver asked.

"She did but now that she's gone in jail I don't have to worry about her again."

"I think we all don't have to worry about Clara anytime soon." Silver said.

Little did anyone know that Silver was probably going to be proven wrong. In an abandoned alley in the darkest corners far away from the Reform School was Clara. Clara had ditched the prison uniform and had stolen some old clothes to wear and her hair was messy so as to disguise herself.

"I'm a fugitive in the eyes of all," Clara sighed and recalled the events that lead to this as well as those who caused this to happen to her, "And it's thanks to all those jerks I'm like this."

As Clara's anger grew she didn't realize that two of Prince Talon's crows had taken roost in the same alley and spotted her. They spoke to each other about Clara.

"She's burning with anger it's almost off the scale."

"Prince Talon would love to hear about this."

"Yes. He may be able to make use of this one."

"Then we should bring her to him."

"In case you forgot she's a fugitive. How are we supposed to get her out of here?"

"Prince Talon said that the Combat Kuros used by his Cousin Zetto surprisingly obeyed her right?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps if we can somehow find a way to let her anger get to the Kuros again they might appear and do what she says temporarily. At least till Zetto gives them an order."

"I see. Well, we better put it in motion." The crows began putting their plan into motion as they overheard Clara's ranting.

"If I just had the opportunity I would crush all of them and anyone who gets in my way!" As if the universe heard her some Combat Kuros appeared behind Clara. Clara saw the shadows loom over her and she jumped back, "Hey, it's you guys," The Kuros grunted before kneeling before her as she spoke, "Now this is respect."

The two crows who had been watching her flew down and landed on her shoulders.

"And there's more where this came from."

"Who're you two?"

"We're just two crows passing through town. We heard you're having some problems."

"Oh, you bet I have problems."

"How about you come with us and you can tell us all about it."

"Sure." As the group was about to leave Clara's instincts kicked in.

"What's up?" one crow asked.

"Animals close by. I must have them."

"I hope you don't mean me and my fellow crow." the second said.

"I can't help it!" She gripped the crows.

"I finally found pets after being locked away for so long!"

The crows gasped for air before they spoke, "Take it easy."

"If you grip us now and choke us you'll be stuck here forever."

"What?!"

"That's right. We're your only chance of getting you out of here and our boss is not gonna like what you did to us. If anything our boss would see to it that you're locked away in the deepest darkest cell they could find."

Clara loosened her grip letting them go. The crows flew in the sky out of reach of Clara so as to stay safe.

"Now that's better. Anyway there are other animals besides us."

"You're right. I'm picking up the scent."

The group followed her before they spotted a pigeon and a stray dog sniffing about.

"Déjà vu?" the crow asked his partner.

"Yup."

The crow spoke to Clara, "So did you have a dog and a bird as pets before?"

"Once, but they escaped."

"Tell us after you catch those two."

The Second crow gestured to the stray dog and pigeon.

"Yes!" She ran to them.

The crows and Kuros watched as Clara did her thing. Clara grabbed the dog and the pigeon holding them tightly making sure to not let go.

"Impressive so what do you think you got?"

"A new sheepdog and a new parrot." She answered.

"You sure about that?" the crow asked seeing she had the breeds wrong.

"Of course."

"Then maybe we should get you home. All you have to do is tell the Combat Kuros to get your stuff and take you to what you call home."

"Combat Kuros. Get all my stuff and take me home." Clara ordered. The Kuros obeyed the order and collected her stuff. The group then returned to what Clara called home.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ocean Camille and Carol were enjoying some time with their new pal Cyndi whom they were starting to mellow out.

"See. Now isn't this nice?" Carol asked Cyndi.

"Hanging out with the two of us." Camille added.

"You know it really is." Cyndi admitted.

"So why did you bring us here to the woods?" Carol asked.

"And in Yellowstone National Park no less?" Camille put in.

"One of the best spots for hiking." Cyndi answered.

"I bet hiking here has been one of your secret dreams." Carol guessed.

"It has."

"Tell me, Cyndi, before you found out I had magic would you have done anything to come here?" Camille asked.

"I had my own magic."

"But you didn't know how to use portal spells did you?" Carol asked.

Before Cyndi could retort a howl could be heard and Camille was spooked, "Okay what was that?"

"Just a wolf." Cyndi answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if you're concerned let's investigate."

"Lets." Carol agreed.

So Carol, Camille, and Cyndi did just that and to their surprise it was a gray wolf.

"See, a gray wolf." Cyndi said.

"Yeah but I thought wolves hunted together. What's this one doing here alone?" Carol asked.

"That's a good question." Cyndi wondered.

"Perhaps we should run?" Camille suggested.

"Let me talk to it." Cyndi said.

"Talk to a wolf? Cyndi this isn't a house dog. This is a wild animal!" Carol reminded her.

"I know what I'm doing trust me," They watched as Cyndi carefully approached the wolf. The wolf looked cautious at first before it got ready to do something, "Its ok." The wolf raced over to Cyndi and began sniffing her crotch.

"Uh, Cyndi, do you have any idea that you've got a wolf sniffing your crotch?" Camille asked.

"Yes. It's a canine thing."

"And you're not embarrassed at all?" Carol asked.

"It's their method. Who am I to judge?"

Carol and Camille figured Cyndi had a point as they let the gray wolf do its thing. Once the wolf sniffed Cyndi's crotch it began rubbing itself gently against Cyndi's legs as Cyndi spoke to it, "Good."

"Okay so have you figured out what it's doing here?" Camille asked.

"Yes I figured out what she's doing here."

"You mean this wolf is a girl?" Carol asked.

"Of course."

"How did you figure that out?" Camille inquired.

"She told me?"

"Seriously?" Camille asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Cyndi snapped her fingers to let Carol and Camille understand the female wolf.

"Yes I told your friend who I am." The wolf answered.

"We can understand you?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Thanks to my new friend's magic but I don't know anything about the two of you."

"I'm Camille Cooper, master thief."

"And I'm Avatar Carol."

"Good to meet the two of you. So why are you here?"

"Well, our friend Cyndi here brought us." Camille explained.

"From what I was able to learn by sniffing her crotch she seems like a nice girl." The wolf then rubbed herself against Cyndi's legs gently. Cyndi smiled and patted the wolf's head.

"As much as I'd love to enjoy this we've got a hike to continue on." Carol said.

"I understand."

"You're welcome to join us if you want." Cyndi offered.

"Thank you."

So the group continued hiking through the woods before arriving at the plains when they had a run in with a bison carcass.

"Okay this is a bison carcass which means we're gonna get a visit from a scavenger. Namely a Coyote." Cyndi deduced.

"Either way it's food for me." the wolf said.

"Poor thing." Camille sighed.

"Yeah but that's how the circle of life works, Camille." Cyndi reminded her.

"It's how it is." Carol agreed.

Camille was about to say something but a Coyote showed up, "Well, looks like lunch is served." it spoke.

"And what may I ask are you talking about?" Carol asked.

"That there carcass of course."

"Thank god. For a moment I thought you were talking about us." Camille sighed in relief

"Well, you do look like a potential dessert." the coyote admitted.

"You really don't want to eat them." the wolf warned it.

"Why not?"

"Because they're valuable and could be a big help to us. Sniff for yourself but don't eat them or I'll rip you apart."

The coyote took a whiff. Cyndi remained still while Carol and Camille were frightened after the Coyote told them they'd make a potential dessert.

"So what did you find out?" the wolf asked.

"Well, anything that smells like them wouldn't taste good anyway."

"So does that mean you know about me and my friends?" Cyndi asked.

"Well, that girl there's the Avatar. Any animal can feel that essence off her."

"Good to know but what of Camille?" Carol asked.

"She's Astral the Gold Dragon's Partner."

"Well that's good to know." Camille sighed in relief.

"Anyway where shall we go now?" Cyndi asked.

"How about we go to New York?" Camille suggested.

"Not bad. Anything special about there?" Cyndi asked.

"It's known for Central park." Carol answered.

"Yes, that is one of the bigger parks." Cyndi agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Camille asked. They nodded as a portal opened and they entered.

Meanwhile in Central Park Silver was resting on a bench while Dustin's friends were chatting about Ava's current situation.

"She has the place to herself now. Wonder if she'll start dating?" Jethro wondered.

"Can't imagine why not," Alicia replied, "Most single men are reluctant to date someone who already has kids."

"Don't forget the same is also true for single women being reluctant to date men who already have kids." jade added.

"True. Either way she's probably living it up." Elroy said.

"Dad taught me how to use a bit of magic to check on people. Want me to use it to check on Ava?" Silver offered.

"If you want, we don't mind." Alice replied.

"Very well," Silver used his magic to project a magic circle so he could check up on Ava, "I think I got something."

They looked into the orb. They could see that Ava was looking bored and sad, "Wow. Not what I was expecting." Elroy said in surprise.

"I wonder why she's so sad and bored." Silver wondered.

"What she needs is a man." Alice said.

"No kidding." Jethro agreed.

"But what about what some of you said before?" Silver asked.

"What do you mean?" Elroy wondered.

"How most single guys would be hesitant to date Ava, and its worse when they figure out Ava's sister and Daughter are criminals."

"That shouldn't stop Ava." Dustin's friends turned and saw Carol, Camille, and Cyndi.

"Camille. Carol." Alice gasped.

"How are you, Alice?" Camille asked.

"I'm doing good."

"Same for me." Alicia added.

"Never better." Elroy added.

"We're doing great." Jethro put in.

"How about you two?" Jade inquired.

"We've been relaxing but now we're getting back into the action." Camille answered.

"And we made some new friends." Carol added.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Meet Cyndi and her new friends." Camille gestured Dustin's friends to see Cyndi and the Coyote and Wolf that had followed Cyndi.

"An actual wolf and coyote?" Jethro gasped.

"That's right." Cyndi confirmed.

"Those are some of the most notorious predators around. Second only to LTB." Elroy noted.

"LTB?" Jade asked.

"Lions, tigers, and bears... Don't say it."

"I've been dying to meet them. I've only seen them in my dreams and on TV." Cyndi said.

"Well, Cyndi this is Elroy, Jethro, Jade, Alice, and Alicia. They're friends of ours, and friends of someone closer to us." Carol introduced them.

"Good to know. So is there anything else you care to tell me?"

Carol was about to speak before she sensed something, "Guys, I don't think we're alone."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I'd be able to tell you more but I'd have to take off my hiking boots and socks."

"Do it." Camille said.

Carol took off her boots and socks leaving her barefoot.

"What is Carol doing, Camille?" Cyndi asked.

"An Earthbending trick."

"Can all Earthbenders do that?"

"Only the very skilled ones like Toph Beifong."

"Who is she?"

"A Dragoness of the Earth Element from the Beifong Dragon Clan."

"Guys and girls and canines I found something." Carol said.

"Whatcha got?" jade asked.

"A little child. Young but old enough to be left alone. Saw some birds but since she was out of my seismic sense range I can't tell you much more beyond that."

"Oh, that's awfully specific." Jethro said in sarcasm.

"Hey I'm still learning how to do this. Geoff and his relatives are used to walking around barefoot when they're off duty."

"Think it's something worth investigating?" Elroy asked.

"We may as well look into it. Besides you guys were looking for something less menial to do." Silver said.

"True." Jethro confirmed.

So the group followed Carol to where she sensed the girl was and when they were about 20 feet away they could see that it was a little girl around 8 years old with messy short brown hair.

"Well there's the girl. And she's alone. Which is odd." Camille said.

"Can you get a good idea who it is?" Silver asked.

"I'm afraid not but I know I've seen that hair style somewhere."

The spirit warriors leaned in hoping to get a better visual.

"Well anything?" Cyndi asked.

The kids looked shocked, "This is not real." Jethro gasped.

"It can't be." Elroy was in shock.

"It is." Jade assured.

"Clara." Alicia frowned.

"She's free." Alice gasped.

"Last time we saw her she was locked up." Camille remembered.

"But how did she escape." Carol wondered.

"No idea. But we're gonna put her back." Elroy promised.

"Hold on we don't even know that's Clara." Cyndi stopped them.

"Cyndi's right. We need to be absolutely sure that it's Clara before we do anything." Silver said.

So they waited to see if it was her by trying to see anything familiar. After waiting for about 20 minutes they came up with nothing and the girl kept their back towards the group.

"This isn't working. We need another plan." Silver sighed.

"Oh let's just go up to her in front. Because all we've done is stared at the back of her head!" Alicia said with irritation.

"We tried that before and somehow the Combat Kuros attacked us upon her orders. We need to send in somebody she's never seen before." Carol noted.

"Calm down everyone. I'll talk to the girl." Cyndi calmed them.

"Just be careful. She can be dangerous and tricky." Alice warned her.

"Okay and do me a favor. If this is Clara the please watch my animal friends. Silver was it? Follow me from a distance." Silver nodded and followed, as the two canines stayed back.

Cyndi then approached the girl carefully, "Excuse me."

The girl turned around giving her a full view, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name's Clara, and who're you?"

"Cyndi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So what do you like to do for a living?"

"I like animals. All kinds of animals."

"What a coincidence. So do I."

"Really? What do you do with them?"

"I treat them like they're my friends. What about you?"

"I collect them, be they abandoned or stray I give them a home and love."

"Animals somehow seem to find me and the canines like rubbing themselves against my legs."

"You're so lucky. I always have to go to them."

"And how do you do that?"

"I see them and notice they're either stray or even lost. So I take them on home and give them all the love and care I can give. Though for some reason they try to run from me. I guess it's because they're so wild. But don't worry after I take them for their shots they become calmer."

"I see. So what do you do when they get messy?"

"Well, I have to discipline them of course. Show them that there's no room for being bad or misbehaving. So a good spank on the bum sets them straight."

"And who taught you how to do all that?"

"My Auntie of course. She knows everything about animals."

"What else has your Auntie done for you?"

"She sent me all kinds of exotic animals from her poaching trips."

"Poaching trips?"

"Yeah. My Auntie poaches animals for a living. It's the best because she works with animals."

"I've got a cousin who travels the world collecting plants and I hope to go to college and get a degree in Zoology, Marine Biology, and Paleontology. But can you tell me about your mother?"

"She was the worst. At first I loved her because she never treated me badly. But then someone told her I've been treating my animals badly. She had them sent away and punished me after that. Then to top it off she sent me away to some children's prison."

"Well, my mother and I may not have been close but she never treated me badly. But how badly did she treat you?"

"She'd spank me for what she was told I did and ground me."

"And didn't you tell anybody about this aside from me?"

"Plenty and they all took her side." Clara grumbled

"What about your aunt?"

"She always believed me. In fact she'd beat my mom for treating me so badly."

"How badly would she beat your mother?"

"To the point where she'd cry."

"So what happened after that? And where is your aunt now?"

"My mom disowned me and sent me away, and my Aunt was arrested by these bad girls."

"Bad girls? What did they look like?"

"They looked beautiful and they looked like they represent a certain element."

"I had a run in with a few girls like that but did they say anything?"

"Only not to mess with the Rough Riders."

"I think I heard of that group. So I did some research and it turns out they each have a dragon of their own. Each one is also a master of a different Element."

As Clara and Cyndi talked Silver spoke into the ear piece that Camille conjured up quietly, "Can you believe this girl, Jethro?"

"I know. Why do you think Dustin and us hate her guts?"

"I have an idea but you're all welcome to tell me."

"She captures animals stray, lost, or just snatches them out of thin air. Keeps them on leashes, in cages, and her methods of taking care of them are rough."

"Okay but when you saw the Coyote and Wolf walking behind Cyndi what did you think of Cyndi?"

"I almost though she was those kind of people who have those kind of canines as guard dogs."

"Those kind of people and those kind of canines?"

"Celebs or rich people who can afford nontraditional animal pets."

"Okay so what do you think of her now?"

"Doesn't look like she's changed at all."

"We did remember to tell Cyndi to wear an ear piece right?"

"I believe so."

"Good because I think it's time we ask about where she was sent too."

Back with Clara and Cyndi the two were still chatting.

"That's a lot to take in. I mean being disowned by your mom and being banished. That stinks." Cyndi said pretending to be sympathetic.

"It's the pits." Clara huffed.

"So where do you live?"

"Not too far from here. I was on my way to grab whatever things of mine are left before I head to my new home."

"Can I join you? And how are we gonna get there?"

"I have my own transportation. And yes, you may."

"Before we go can I ask you something else? Where were you between living at your old home and now?"

"Like I said, a children's prison trying to correct me. How can they correct something that's fine?"

"So what did you do?"

"I escaped."

"How?"

"There was this battle going on outside and part of the building was damaged allowing me to escape."

"But did you escape before?"

"Once, but I just got captured again."

"And may I ask how you escaped once before?"

"I had help on the outside from some... acquaintances of mine."

"And do you still keep in contact with these acquaintances of yours?"

"I do."

"How? You think that in a children's prison you'd lose that right."

"Not with who I associate with."

"Okay so who is it that helped you escape previously? And tell me this now that you're free what did you do first?"

"I had to get far away until I ran into my old friends. And I even got myself a new dog and bird."

"Can I see?"

"Ok." She snapped her fingers.

Cyndi looked around wondering what was happening. A kuros appeared with both the dog and bird in cages, "Tell me again where you found these two?"

"I was just walking my way home and I saw them lost and alone."

"Which reminds me shouldn't you take them to the vet first? To get them examined I mean? That's what I plan to do with my own two pets."

"You're right. I best do that right away."

"So lead the way."

Clara did so but she didn't see Cyndi give a hand signal behind her indicating to Silver that he and the others were to follow her. So they shadowed the two making sure to keep a good enough distance. They saw that they arrived at the vet where Clara constantly frequented.

Silver spoke via ear piece, "Is this the vet that you guys told me about?"

Elroy answered, "Yeah. Don't worry the minute she shows them those animals they're in the clear."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just wait and see." Elroy said.

"Alright."

Back with Clara and Cyndi they got to the vet but Clara stopped.

"Clara, what's wrong?"

"I have this feeling I'm being watched."

"You're just being paranoid. Let's get inside."

Clara brushed it off and followed Cyndi

"So does this vet know you?" Cyndi asked.

"Yes. I'm a regular."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"So let's go in then. I'm sure the vet will remember you. Anyway we'll have to let the dog and bird out of the cage if we're to go see the vet."

"I'll let them out after I get to the desk. Less chance they'll try running away."

"Funny I let my canines off the lead all the time and they don't run away from me."

"Not all are as obedient." Clara warned her.

Cyndi and Clara arrived at the front deck and the day was surprisingly slow which reminded Cyndi of something.

"Clara what do you mean when you said that there was a less chance that they'd try running away from you?"

"One of my pets slipped through my hands when I took him here."

"How? And why bring him here?"

"He was causing so much commotion he needed a checkup."

"Perhaps he was just uncomfortable."

"What'd he have to be uncomfortable of? I bathed him, played with him. I did everything."

"I do the same with my pets but they're comfortable around me. Anyway let's just see the vet."

Cyndi then took Clara to the vet and they arrived at the front desk. The clerk at the desk approached, "How can I help you?"

Cyndi gestured for Clara to do the talking, "Hi, I have this bird and dog I'd like to be looked at just in case they're ridden with any diseases."

The Clerk then got a real good look at Clara and then at Cyndi, "Of course. Put them here on the desk."

Clara did so and released them from the cages. The clerk pressed a button underneath the desk.

"Okay so now that that's done I'll just take Clara and go to the waiting room." Cyndi offered.

"Actually, I need you for a moment. Follow me please." Cyndi shrugged before following the Clerk.

Clara was confused, but the clerk brought Cyndi in back.

"Wait here, she'll be taken away soon enough." The clerk said.

"Would you please tell me what just happened? What makes you so sure about that?"

"We've been prepared for this," He picked up a comlink, "Situation?"

"We got her." came a guard's voice.

"Got who? Prepared for what and by who?" Cyndi asked.

"Ever since Clara was reported to ASPCA, they informed us of her cruelty to animals. And left us with a security system in case she ever came back."

"The ASPCA? As in American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals?"

"Precisely. By now they'll be escorting her off back to where she belongs."

Cyndi was about to ask questions before the Clerk got a distress call from one of the guards.

"Sir, these giant brutes just showed up and they're plowing through us."

"Put it on screen." The clerk ordered.

"You've got screens?" Cyndi asked.

"Of course. Prince Drake of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters personally oversaw the installation of the new security system as did the Electric Elemental Specialist of the Rough Riders."

They saw the Combat Kuros plowing through the security guards as many other civilians and their pets were fleeing the building.

"Tell those guards to get the civilians and their pets out of there," The Clerk relayed the message to the security who did their job, "Now where is Clara?" Cyndi wondered.

They checked the monitor seeing her sneaking away with two Kuros shielding her.

"She's getting away." The clerk gasped.

"Maybe not. You remember Jethro Scott?" Cyndi asked.

"Yes, one of the boys who ASPCA told us were the ones who exposed Clara."

"I have a feeling that he and his friends won't let Clara get away."

On the outside Clara was currently cheering at how the Combat Kuros were beating down the security guards.

"Yes. We're almost home free boys." Clara cheered.

"Don't count on it, missy." Jethro called, as the spirit warriors appeared.

"You're a long way away from your cell." Alicia noted.

"Time to send you back where you belong." Camille said.

"I don't think so. I like being out and free."

"Not gonna happen. By the way we've got somebody new we want to introduce you to." Carol said.

Silver the Dragon then emerged.

"A Dragon?" Clara gasped.

"That's right. And Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby's Cousin. I know all about you from your mother and I've spoken with the spirit warriors and from what I can make out you're just a spoiled rotten cowardly brat."

"I am not a brat!" Clara threw a tantrum.

"Sounds like a bratty claim to me." Jade remarked.

"You got that right." Elroy agreed.

"Boys, get them!" The Combat Kuros began attacking the group.

The Spirit warriors fought back unleashing spirit gun shots at them. In the chaos of the battle Clara had managed to slip away with two of the Combat Kuros guiding her.

"Darn it. Clara got away." Silver cursed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have another chance to get to Clara. Right now we had to save the animals that Clara had prisoner." Carol said. They nodded, and hurried.

They headed to the vet and saw that the dog and bird that were held in the cage were now being checked out by the vet for injuries.

"So any injuries?" Carol asked.

"Nothing physical, just gripped a little too hard, but they'll be fine." the vet explained.

"Thank god." Silver said in relief.

Cyndi who had just arrived had to ask a few questions, "So I have to ask. The Clerk said that Clara was guilty of Animal Cruelty what did the clerk mean by that?"

"Cyndi I suggest you sit down because this is going to take a while." Cyndi did so as Camille began to elucidate her.


	9. Truth and Consequences

**Truth and Consequences**

Cyndi was sitting down as Camille began to elucidate her.

"I discovered Clara thanks to an old friend of mine who first discovered her during an incident in which he was transformed into a dog."

"Can you tell me more about this incident? I know you have magic, Camille." Cyndi insisted.

"I can do better. I can project my magic through Jethro's laptop to show you in high definition the incident in question." Cyndi nodded, as Camille channeled her magic through Jethro's laptop.

Jethro turned on his laptop to project a theater sized HD version of the incident.

Cyndi could see how the incident began as a beagle pup and a crow were wandering the city, "Who are they?"

Jethro answered, "Our pals Dustin and Domino. Dustin was turned into a dog by an enemy of ours and got separated. He and Domino tried to find us, but ended up wandering into Clara's backyard. At first Dustin thought she looked normal and innocent, but one look at him and he had no chance to escape her.

"Then what happened?" Silver asked the boy who answered.

"Dustin had to endure strangles, choking, and even crashes as the girl sang and danced stupidly." They watched it play out with Clara doing what Jethro explained.

"You should see the way I treat animals." Cyndi said.

They watched further as Clara started bathing Dustin roughly, "You'd think she was trying to drown him." Jethro said.

"I know. Astral could vouch for that." Carol said.

They continued to watch Dustin get brought into Clara's room, dressed in drag and forced into a tea party. They watched as Clara stupidly over poured Dustin's cup getting tea on his dress and blamed him. Cyndi was appalled at her accusation and more that she began spanking him as hard as she could.

Cyndi wasn't the only one. The Vet who was watching was also appalled and so were the Coyote and Wolf that were watching as well.

The Coyote spoke, "Oh, I'd like to tear her to shreds."

"I'd like to rip her in half. What about you two?" The Wolf directed that question to the Stray Icelandic Sheepdog and Pidgeon that were watching.

"I'm so glad she didn't take me back." The sheepdog said.

"And I'm not meant to be in a birdcage." The pigeon added.

"Well, in that case why don't you join us and stay with Cyndi?" the coyote offered.

"I'd like that." answered the sheepdog.

"Me too." the pigeon agreed.

They watched as Clara walked Dustin to the vet planning to get him a dozen shots and to get him neutered. Dustin escaped, went back to save Domino, and went through a game of cat and mouse in the house with Clara pursuing them. They finally saw Clara get outsmarted and the two escaped.

"Not bad. Love the fishbowl part in the end but what happened next?" Cyndi asked.

Jethro answered, "Dustin found our friend Aria who took him to her older brother skilled in the art of using his spirit energy in healing. He removed the potion's effects turning him human again."

"Good for him. So by the way any other animals that got caught in her clutches?" Cyndi asked.

"Just Astral." Carol answered.

"Astral as in the Gold Dragon? What does she have to do with this?" Cyndi inquired.

"She was there on her own reason, until Clara snatched her." Camille explained.

"How could anybody snatch a fully grown dragon?"

"I can show you the memories that Astral shared with me."

"Please do."

Camille did so as she channeled her magic through the laptop to show Astral outside of one of Darius' hotels the day that Astral first met Dustin's friends.

"What's that?" Cyndi asked.

"The Mikael hotel in New York City." Jethro answered.

"I heard of those. But what does this have to do with Astral?"

"Keep watching." Carol said.

They observed seeing Astral outside the hotel and meeting up with Dustin's friends.

"Okay but where is Clara in this memory?"

"Wait for it." Jethro replied.

They spotted Clara noticing Astral and tailed her to the park where she wrestled the dragon into submission.

"Can you add audio to this?"

"Sure." Camille snapped her fingers so they could hear what Clara had said.

"Oh, boy, I got me a dragon!" Clara cheered.

Cyndi watched as Clara dragged Astral all the way home while talking to her, "We're gonna have so much fun together you and I. Why we're going to have fundamental friend dependability!" Astral gagged as Clara finally dragged her home and into her house.

"Okay what now?" Cyndi asked.

"Keep watching." Camille replied.

"First thing you need is a bath." Clara grabbed Astral and dunked her into the tub the same way she bathed Dustin.

"Okay that girl seriously needs a reality check." Cyndi said.

"We all felt that about her." Camille assured.

"Some of us were considering sending her to the underworld." Carol added.

"That's extreme. But anyway how did Astral escape?" Cyndi wondered.

"Just watch." Silver said.

Cyndi watched as Clara brought Astral into the room and locked the door to keep her from escaping.

"We're gonna have so much fun. I think I'll give you a good name. Pyro."

"Over my dead body brat!" Astral called her out.

"Bad dragon. You don't talk to me like that!"

"You don't treat animals like that either and from what I've seen so far you're an idiot!"

Cyndi who was watching had to comment, "Way to go Astral. What do the rest of you think?"

"That's telling it like it is." Elroy answered.

"Word." Alicia agreed.

"What did you expect from my partner?" Camille asked.

"You mean that's your partner?"

"That's right. Seems she's been taking after me after all."

"So how did she escape?"

"Keep watching." Carol said.

Cyndi watched as Clara's anger grew from Astral speaking the truth about her.

"That's it, I'm gonna have to spank you!" Clara grabbed Astral and started paddling her bottom.

Astral blew Clara away with her wind breath before using her water breath on her and then freezing her up to her neck with her ice breath which gave Astral the opening to finally tell Clara what she truly was and what she thought of her.

"You are about the worst human to ever be born, and you treat animals like play things and not pets!"

Astral then called up Carol's cellphone using the phone in Clara's room to tell her what had happened before she broke down the door in Clara's bedroom. She then told Ava to give Clara a spanking and explained what Clara did to her before freeing all the other animals that were at Clara's house. Just before Astral left she could hear Clara's screams of pain as the sound of Ava giving her spankings could be heard.

The memory ended on that note.

"Now that's one tough dragon." Cyndi admitted.

"I know. I'm so proud." Camille smiled.

"Camille, aren't you worried that Astral may have picked up on some of your former rudeness?" Carol asked.

"Don't worry about it, she's only like that with real enemies."

"Okay so any other enemies I need to know about?" Cyndi asked.

Camille answered, "Yes. A trio of girls in New York dubbed the Psycho Hosebeast Trinity."

"I never heard of them before." Silver said.

"Neither have I." Cyndi put in.

Elroy spoke, "They're three girls our age who have an unhealthy infatuation with our bud Dustin. Down to the point of legit stalker."

Jethro added, "Although I did recall a time when Dustin brought some of his students to New York that he did something that left us and the students shocked."

"What did he do?" Cyndi asked.

"Perhaps we'd best show you." Jethro suggested.

They pulled up a memory of the trinity facing down Dustin and requesting a goodbye kiss. Dustin told them to close their eyes. They did so and Dustin picked up Alicia's cat familiar Salem up making them kiss him. They opened their eyes not even realizing they kissed a cat.

"Oh that poor cat." Cyndi gasped.

"Salem said they each had breath that smelt like toilet water." Alicia explained.

Cyndi spoke, "If I was Dustin I would've slapped them across the face. Just like I'd like to slap Clara across the face for tricking me. You heard what she told me right?"

"Yes we did." Alice nodded.

"And what do you all think?" Cyndi asked.

"We all hate her." Elroy answered.

"What she does to animals is unforgivable." Alicia put in.

"That girl makes the Psycho Hosebeast Trinity look sane." Carol added.

"Which reminds me who are they as individuals?" Cyndi asked.

So Jethro told Cyndi about Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda and how much they love Dustin to death.

"Didn't anybody step up to them?" she asked.

Alice answered, "It's hard to considering they're mere mortals, but when Dustin tried telling his dad he thought he was being ridiculous."

"It wasn't until I stepped in using some time travel magic that I was able to help him." Camille explained.

"Time travel?"

"That's right. And let me show you how I helped Dustin out with it." Camille projected her magic to the event in question.

"I think I remember this. Carol said that this is where Dustin was forced to dress in drag before being tied to a tree." Jade said.

"Watch closely." They watched as Camille kicked the Trinity away before they could tie Dustin to a tree.

"Nice job, Camille." Cyndi commended her.

"I couldn't leave a boy like that at the hands of those nut balls."

"That would explain why Dustin said that he's been happier from that moment." Alice remembered.

"Yep and I had a hand in getting him a new babysitter instead of leaving him with the parents of those nut jobs." The boys did a double take.

"Wait a minute, you're responsible for that bombshell hottie who watched him?!" Elroy asked in disbelief.

"That's right and get this that bombshell hottie was my old babysitter too."

"Seriously?" Jethro asked in shock.

Camille replied, "Yes but there's more. That isn't the first time I helped Dustin out. Check out the second time."

They continued to observe.

Camille showed the group the memory of three weeks after she saved Dustin and it showed the Trinity in the park.

They heard them grumbling about how Camille interfered and saw Dustin working out in the park.

"There he is." Janie said.

"This time we got him for sure." Suzy added.

"And this time no one can stop us." Rhonda finished.

Dustin continued working out before sensing danger, "Trouble," He saw the three running over, "You gotta be kidding me!" Dustin bolted for it as fast as he could, "If I can get far enough away I can fly off."

In the present day Cyndi was watching, "Please tell me they don't catch Dustin."

"Just see." Camille answered, as Cyndi resumed watching the memory.

Dustin saw they were catching up but picked up the pace only to get tackled, "Get off me, you jerks!" Dustin tried to struggle and shake the trio off of him, "So help me if you don't get off I'll punch all three of you!

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Janie called the bluff.

"Try me!"

The trio began to drag Dustin to a tree before Camille kicked them away again before bitch slapping them each in the face hard. The three cried as Dustin saw Camille.

"I could've done that too." Dustin told her.

"True but what would your father have said? Still I called the parents and they'll be here right about now."

True to form the trio's parents arrived and took the girls away. They then put them under house arrest for a year with no contact with each other and with all their personal items taken.

The memory then ended on that note.

"After that I helped out at Dustin's Ninth Birthday party. You all remember that?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you managed to ship that package with those three off continent." Jade recalled.

"Actually it was too the Local Zoo." Camille corrected.

"I really would love to see that." Cyndi chuckled.

"We'll take you there one day. Anyway let's get you to ASPCA." Carol suggested. Cyndi nodded as they went to the ASPCA HQ.

At the building the Director of ASPCA was already waiting for them, "Thank you for recovering these two from Clara. Your help is much appreciated."

Cyndi answered, "Yeah but I was hoping you could examine these animals and two that followed me." Cyndi then had the Coyote and the Wolf that had been following her show themselves.

"Of course. Right away."

Cyndi followed the Director to where the vet was waiting in the building with the four animals that had been following her.

They went to the medical room where they were being looked at. Cyndi decided to help the vet examine the dog and pigeon that Clara had, "So what are we looking at?"

"No physical injuries, just grip marks, but they'll fade away."

"Did you examine any other animals that had been captured by Clara?"

"Yes, most of them all had grip marks, and even hand prints no doubt from her hitting them countless times."

"Well, here's what she said." Cyndi handed the Director a recording of the conversation she had with Clara and played it for him.

"This girl is an enemy to the animal kingdom." The Director said.

"She sounds like ASPCA's number one enemy. Imagine what would happen if she somehow got all the criminals that ASPCA arrested together. Or at least the ones looking for revenge. So that brings me to a question. Before Clara was exposed what did the vets say about the injuries that the animals had?"

"They thought that the animals themselves were getting into mishaps."

Cyndi was shocked beyond shocked before she found her voice, "I can't believe she got away with her bad behavior so much."

"I'm shocked as well. It wasn't until Jethro showed us the film that we finally took action. But what I'd like to know is why her mother didn't do anything about her?"

"Clara also said that she had her mother beaten by her aunt each time she found out her mom even tried to discipline her by beating her so badly she cried."

"Some children are just evil." The Director watched as the Vet examined the Coyote and the Wolf after finishing the examination for the Sheepdog and the Bird.

"These two are quite healthy, and it's a surprise they're behaving so well." the Vet explained.

"I think I might have something to do with that. See I'm not sure if any of you know this but I can talk to animals and I can make it so that those around me understand what the animals are saying."

"That's amazing." The Director said feeling impressed.

"If we at ASPCA knew what the animals were saying that would make our jobs easier." The Vet added.

"That's right. Say, Cyndi. Would you be interested in a job here?" The Director offered.

"What would I have to do?"

"Talk tot he animals and see exactly what they're feeling and what we can do to better help them."

"I'd be interested and this would look good on my resume but I'm still in school and I'm from the United Kingdom."

"Then how about part time?"

"When do I start?"

"Whenever you wish."

"Then I'll start right away. But first we gotta go catch Clara."

"Indeed."

Cyndi was about to answer before her cell phone rang and a call came from Camille, "Hello? Oh, Camille, sup?"

"If you're done chatting Carol and I may have found Clara."

"What's the location?"

"Silver thinks that Clara might return to her old stomping grounds."

"I see. Well, we should head her off there," Cyndi hung up the phone, "Sorry got to run. I think we found Clara." Cyndi then bolted for it and went to meet up with the others who were looking for Clara.

Over with Clara she was speaking to the two Crows who were currently flying above her about what had happened.

"I lost my two pets thanks to that traitor!" Clara growled.

"Perhaps it's time we get one of our higher ups here." the first crow began.

"Indeed we should." the second agreed.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"You'll see."

The crows cawed in a coded language and on cue a shadow portal opened and from it emerged Dark Corvo. Clara gasped as she looked up at him.

Dark Corvo was an anthromorphic crow that wore a tunic and had a staff in hand, "Hello little lady who are you?"

"My name's Clara, sir."

"Okay so what is it about you that brings two of the crows that the Prince sent to scout out this area?"

"Because so many people have done me wrong for unjust reasons. I hate them so much I'll do anything to get rid of them!"

"And you're willing to do anything?"

"You bet I am."

"I like your attitude. Just tap into your inner anger and the rest will take care of itself."

"Really? Well, ok." She began concentrating and channeling all her anger and hatred on those she hated.

As she did dark smoke began to emerge from her. This was the Darkness in Clara's heart. The crows watched with Dark Corvo. The Darkness itself began wrapping itself around Clara like a cocoon. They watched as it pulsated and glowed. After half an hour the cocoon began to fade away and the crows and Dark Corvo saw what was inside of it. Coming out was Clara dressed in black sorceress robes.

"How do you feel now Clara?" Dark Corvo asked.

"I feel like causing some mayhem!" she answered.

"Great. Let's start at your old home. I can teach you what I know about how to use the Darkness in your heart."

"Teach me, oh master." Clara bowed her head. Dark Corvo began teaching Clara all he knew as they headed to Clara's old home.

At Clara's old home Ava was doing her thing and thinking about the events that lead to this moment. She was also thinking about her well-mannered college educated niece Carla.

"Why couldn't I have a daughter like her?" Ava was about to comment before she got a knock on her door, "Wonder who that is?" She got up only for the door to bust down and Clara entered, "Clara?"

"I've come home, mother." Clara greeted her.

Ava frowned despite seeing her daughter in this new look, "This is no longer your home. And I am no longer your mother."

"Oh, that's right. You renounced me because you never appreciated me."

"Considering the way you've been acting you don't deserve it. And to think I helped you out at your eighth birthday party." Came a voice.

Clara looked and saw that her cousin Carla had appeared only she had changed over the years. She had her hair braided into a single pony tail and wore a steam punk outfit inspired by her mentor and she even wore a steam punk inspired hat.

"Carla! Why are you here?"

"What else? Trying to give Aunt Ava a hand. Between the beatings that Aunt Christina put her though and all the trouble that your new pals from the Forces of Darkness have given her somebody had to help her out. I've also been loaning my skills to ASPCA as one of their top mechanics."

"You always were a goody-goody." Clara grumbled.

"I was just doing what was right. Even if I had to find a few loopholes in the rules. Now leave! As aunt Ava said. This is no longer your home!"

"On the contrary. I'm taking over."

Ava and Carla were shocked before Ava found her voice as Carla prepared to protect her.

"We won't let you." Ava declared.

"Like you can. Nothing can stop me now!"

"Nothing except me." Carla replied.

"Let's put that to the test."

"Bring it!"

Carla and Ava braced themselves for whatever Clara might throw at them. Before Clara could strike she was attacked from behind, "Who did that?" They looked seeing Camille, Carol, and Cyndi, "You!"

Dark Corvo spoke, "So the traitor returns. The Crown Prince of the Crows and the Emperor of the Shadow Line told me about the two of you but he never mentioned you."

"I'm Camille Cooper of the Cooper Clan."

"Avatar Carol."

"And I'm Cyndi."

"Interesting. Clara show these three your new powers."

"With pleasure." She extended her hand sending a blast of dark magic.

Camille, Carol, and Cyndi had no time to dodge before they were struck with the blast, "Okay nobody told me Clara could do that." Cyndi said in shock.

"She shouldn't be able too." Camille answered.

"Well, she's doing it now." Cyndi said.

"But how?" Carol wondered

"That dark aura surrounding her is not natural." Camille explained.

"Well do you have a plan to stop it?" Cyndi asked.

"Well, no. But I'm open to suggestions."

"We stay on the defensive and help Ava and the other girl who is with her." Carol instructed.

Dark Corvo spoke, "You won't' be helping anyone with anything. Kuros attack!"

The minions fought, as Cyndi stayed out of fire leaving Camille and Carol to fight back.

Meanwhile Clara was free to take her vengeance upon Ava and Carla, "After this, you two will be nothing but memories."

"You won't get away with this, Clara!" Carla warned her.

"I already have."

"Not while Ava and I are still here."

"Then it's time I evict you." She grabbed the two and tossed them out of the house.

The two landed far away from the house as Cyndi went to check on them, "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine." Ava answered.

"Never better." Carla added.

"Let's get the two of you back in your house and evict Clara once and for all."

"I don't think that's possible." Camille answered.

They saw the darkness in Clara's heart started turning the house into a dark version of it.

"This can't be happening!" Ava gasped.

"If this is what the exterior of the house is starting to look like I don't want to see the interior or the back yard." Carol feared.

"We're gonna have to." Camille said.

"Then let's go." Cyndi ordered.

They hurried to see the backyard turned into a dark prison where animals cages made from stone were all around.

"This is worse than I thought and I already saw footage of what the place looked like when Clara was here." Cyndi gasped.

"We gotta stop her." Carol declared.

"We can't stop her if we can't get near her." Carla noted.

"We'll need a way to draw her out." Camille strategized.

Carla made a suggestion, "Perhaps we need to see what else she's done. Fortunately I installed security Cameras in the house. If you can get me a laptop I can show you."

Suddenly Jethro and the others landed, "Luckily we felt the darkness in this direction. Need a laptop. Got one right here." He handed his to them.

Carla used Jethro's laptop to tap into the security system she installed before projecting an image of the interior of the house. The whole place was dark and creepy fitting for the dark forces.

"Ava, what did you do with Clara's room?" Carol asked.

"I cleaned it out and used it for storage."

"What about Clara's clothes?" Camille asked.

"I use them for rags now." The group gave Ava a look that told her to brace herself for the worst.

At the same time Dark Corvo was following Clara's lead, "So where are we going, Clara?"

"Touring the house. I want to make each room into my own image."

"Good plan. So where shall we start?"

"My old bedroom." She opened the door seeing it was filled it nothing but boxes of stuff.

"Clara, is this what your old bedroom looked like?"

"No. She moved out all my stuff. Well, I'll fix that!"

She used her power to remove the boxes and replace it with all her old things, only the room was like a royal throne room.

"Nice place but every throne room needs a throne."

"I already have one in mind." Clara answered.

"What do you have in mind?"

She created a throne that looked animal motif. The throne itself looked like it was a bear standing on its hind legs with its paws up looking ready to maul.

"So where to next?"

Clara continued roaming the house turning every room dark and creepy and some with animal motif.

"Well here we are. The Bathroom where you usually bathe your animals." Dark Corvo asked.

Clara nodded and transformed the bathroom into a dark one with the tub looking more like a big cauldron.

"So what's with the big cauldron?"

"That will be where my pets will bathe in." she answered.

"Speaking of which I need a bath. I don't suppose you have a bathroom set up for yourself and our pals."

"This way." She showed him to a second bathroom with the same dark motif but the tub was longer.

"Nice touch. So any other rooms you plan to mutate?"

"Next is my mother's," Dark Corvo followed Clara to her mother's room and got a good look at it, "Well, this won't do." She turned it into a torture chamber for animals and even people.

"So where too next? The guest room that your aunt Christina stayed in? Or how about the room that Carla resided in?"

"First my aunt's room," She went to the room and changed it to a poacher's motif. She then went to Carla's room. When Clara got there the door was sealed shut and when she tried to open the door it somehow burned her, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Dark Corvo inspected the door using his staff and it revealed some magical runes in the shape of white lotuses. The runes themselves were laced with the strongest good magic in the universe, "This room could be a problem."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's laced with powerful good magic. The Strongest I've seen in this universe. It's designed to keep those who are filled with the power of darkness or who have tapped into the darkness within their hearts out."

"What about my injury?"

"Use the darkness to heal yourself." he instructed.

Clara did so and she was healed, "I wonder if she's hiding something in there?"

"I don't know but for now we should remake the rooms that you chased Dustin through and make this place escape proof."

As Clara and Dark Corvo continued remodeling the rest of the house the footage in the security Cameras was being projected onto the Laptop.

"She couldn't get in there?" Elroy wondered.

"No she can't. I had that sealed for a reason. It's our only way in there." Carla explained.

"And how do we get in there?" Jade inquired.

"If somebody can use portal magic and use an image of my room then we can get in." Carla explained.

"Will it work?" Alice asked her.

"It will work."

"Perhaps I should wait with Ava." Cyndi suggested.

"Good idea." Carol nodded.

Cyndi and Ava wished the rest of the group luck as Camille opened a portal to enter the room of Carla.

The group then entered Carla's room and found it to be a cross between a lab and a bedroom.

"Dustin, would love this." Alice noted.

"Kira and Tori would also love this." Camille put in.

"As would Jim and Tim." Carol added.

"Come on, guys. We need to focus." Alicia reminded them.

Jade nodded, "Alicia's right. We have no idea where Clara's gonna go first once she's finished transforming the house."

"Well, I'm a mechanic not a psychologist." Carla explained.

"Which is why we have to stop her. Now that we're in the stronghold, we can take her by surprise." Elroy said.

"And then we take her to a psychologist." Jethro finished.

"I don't think any shrink can help her at this point." Jade voiced her opinion.

"I could always give her a taste of her own medicine and dump her where Margaret White is now." Camille offered.

"Psycho's like them would belong together." Jethro said.

"Carla, can you tap the security feed and see where Clara is now?" Carol asked.

"In my sleep." She did just that pulling her up on a monitor. They could see Clara was currently in her throne room discussing her next move.

"That girl's so self-absorbed." Alicia said.

Carla spoke, "And my aunt Christina made it worse. Still if she's that self-absorbed we can take advantage of this. If somebody can cast an invisibility spell and a levitation spell we can sneak in and nab Clara."

"Magic is where I'm at." Camille said.

"I can help too." Carol offered.

"Great plan." Carla smirked.

"So let's do this!" Elroy declared.

Camille cast the required spells and the group silently floated to the throne room where Clara was sitting and she had conjured up a magic screen so she could have an audience with four familiar female faces.

"As you can see I now rule my mother's house and it's welcomed to all of you as a secondary base." Clara began,

Mindy spoke, "Excellent work, Clara. You've really outdone yourself. But what if the forces of light try to change it back should they capture or defeat you?"

"Not to worry, I have Dark Corvo assisting me now and training me. If anyone tries to get in my way I'll deal with them."

Jasmine warned her, "Just be careful. The forces of light tend to find a way to defeat us. And speaking of Dark Corvo you did tell him to link the place to the Shadow Line's main railway network, right?"

"Of course I did. What do you think I am an airhead?"

"Well, no but the file says that your mind is unbalanced. Of course that's what I was able to get when I hacked into the police records."

"There's nothing unbalanced about me."

Chris spoke, "Then we'll leave you to it. Oh and by the way when you're done with this any chance you can get Corvo to teach me how to awaken the power he awoke in you?"

"I'll put in a word."

"Very well then. Just do it." Amanda ordered.

The communication line then ended as Clara summoned up a map showing all the stray dogs and animals in all of New York City as well as ASPCA's Headquarters right as Dark Corvo came in.

"So what do you plan to do first?" he asked.

"Take every animal in the city and then the world!"

"Okay but why is ASPCA's Headquarters on there?"

"Because they confiscated half of my animals."

"So what will you do first? Get more animals or get revenge upon them so they can't cross you ever again?"

"First revenge then I'll start my collection again."

"Then what are you waiting for? Summon the Kuros already and make it the largest amount yet."

Clara nodded and summoned a whole army of them. The Kuros awaited Clara's orders, "Go to ASPCA, destroy it, but make sure you bring back whatever animals are there to me."

The Kuros nodded and left through a shadow portal that Dark Corvo conjured up to get them as close as they could to it.

Meanwhile the invisible heroes of light had seen and heard everything, "Figures that would be Clara's first objective." Camille began.

"Yeah I mean with ASPCA gone nobody can stop her. Except for us." Silver said.

"So let's take care of it." Carol said.

The group agreed and went to take on Clara and hopefully put her away for good this time. They followed Clara as they were right behind her. Clara turned to find nothing was behind her, "I'm losing it."

Clara continued to head to the back yard where her new animals would be delivered. When she got outside however she sensed the present of an animal, "Where are you?"

"Looks like she's taking the bait." Silver said.

Clara looked around with her senses strong, "Come out wherever you are."

From their hiding place Lavender, Saphira and Ruby were waiting for their cousin's signal.

"Are you sure Silver's plan will work?" Lavender asked.

Saphira answered, "Of course."

"This is it. Get ready." Ruby ordered.

They braced themselves as Clara got closer before they struck. Suddenly Silver appeared, "Surprise!"

Clara jumped back feeling startled. Silver's cousins appeared and began mocking Clara.

"How about that? You went from psycho to freak in the span of one day." Ruby mocked.

"More like less than an hour." Saphira corrected.

"Shut up!" Clara ordered.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Lavender asked.

"You couldn't get what you wanted so you made a deal with the devil in a sense." Ruby added.

"So now you're nothing but a cowardly whiner." Saphira mocked.

"I told you to shut up!" She tried blasting them with her magic.

The three flew out of range and into the skies before Lavender shocked Clara with her lightning breath. Clara recoiled from the shock.

"Stings doesn't it?" Lavender smirked.

"I'm not going down without a fight!"

Saphira spoke, "Last time I checked Ruby turned you into an ice block and we trapped you in a cage without much effort."

"And yet I'm still kicking!"

"Not for long." Ruby gave the signal to give Silver the cue for the others to drop the invisibility spell.

Camille, Carol, and the spirit Warriors surrounded her.

"Game's up brat." Elroy began.

"You're completely surrounded." Jade said.

"Just give yourself up now and spare yourself the humiliation." jethro offered.

"There's nowhere to run." Carol finished.

"Now that I have you all here. You will be my prisoners!" She tried attacking them all.

The group used their abilities to their fullest. Clara despite learning under Dark Corvo was still inexperienced. In spite of her inexperience she was still putting up a good fight using her raw power.

Elroy turned to his fellow warriors, "Guys, we may have to pull off a five way spirit force."

The warriors got the message. The five got together as the others distracted Clara. They pooled their spirit energies together as they started growing stronger.

"All right guys this is it!" Elroy began, as they all announced, "Spirit Force!"

They fired their giant blast of spirit energy at Clara. The girl screamed from the impact and crashed onto the ground.

"Did we defeat her?" Carla asked.

"I'm not sure. That seemed to be too easy." Camille noted.

True to form Clara stood up and was madder than ever, "You hit me!"

"Dammit." Jethro cursed.

"And we're out of power." Alice panted, as they were all low on energy.

"It's my turn," Carol stepped up to face Clara, "Serves you right bitch and I mean it in both uses of the term."

"I'll show you!" The two fought. Carol used all her bending skills to fight Clara and wreck the backyard in the process.

"Let's hope she can bring Clara down." Alicia said.

"This is Avatar Carol we're talking about. She can handle anything." Saphira assured. They watched and true to Saphira's word, Carol was besting Clara.

Carol managed to Earthbend some pillars to bind Clara's arms and raise her above the ground by five feet so that she couldn't move.

"Let me go!"

Carol was about to retort but she was winded, "I need to rest. Camille, you gotta finish this."

"Don't worry, I got this." Camille stepped up to the plate and began conjuring up some light magic.

"What're you doing?" Clara asked in worry.

"Rendering you powerless!"

"No! You can't!"

"I can and I am!" Camille fired the light magic at Clara in an attempt to subdue her.

Everyone shielded their eyes and when the light show ended Clara was out cold and back in her rags but the house still remained a dark version of itself.

"She lost her powers. What about the house?" Alice wondered.

"Unfortunately the house was too steeped in the Darkness of the Shadow Line for me to change it back and since Dark Corvo taught Clara he must've linked her powers to the Shadow Line. The best I could do was seal them away. I used my ancestor's sealing spell but it's incomplete which means that Clara's powers will return but I don't know when or how long it'll take." Camille explained.

"Still she's knocked out cold so what shall we do with her? Any suggestions?" Carla asked.

"Send her someplace worse than reform school." Elroy suggested.

"Send her to an insane asylum." Jethro put in.

Camille answered, "I have a better idea. Why not send her to the person we know who is the worst with animals."

"Who?" Alicia wondered.

"You'll see but first."

Camille used some magic to turn Clara into a beagle just like Dustin was turned into. Next she undid the stone that held Clara as she was still out cold. She then opened a portal that would take her to where the person she had in mind was and took dog Clara and herself in the past. When Camille arrived in the past she was right at the moment where she saw Dustin and Domino wandering around and Dustin was stuck in the body of a dog.

"Right on time."

Dustin spotting Clara playing in the sand approached with Domino in tow.

Camille stepped into action and blocked Dustin's path. Fortunately she used some magic so that she could understand Dustin.

"Dustin, is it? Believe me you really don't want to go near that girl."

"Camille, what're you talking about? And how'd you know it was..."

"No time, you and Domino just back away."

Dustin and Domino were confused but they followed Camille's advice and backed away.

Once they were a safe distance away Camille then set dog Clara on the ground and had her walk to Clara playing in the sand. Camille then bolted for it and found Dustin and Domino.

"Camille, why did you tell us to back away?" Dustin asked.

"Just watch."

They watched seeing the other dog Camille brought with her and saw Clara grabbed the dog by the throat looking happy.

"Hey, ma! I found a stray dog! Ma! Oh, ma!"

"What just happened?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"That girl was Clara and she's the niece of Christina. A notorious poacher. One other thing that girl is animal obsessed. She had mice before but she squeezed them too hard and they died. Anyway just watch what happens next."

Camille cast an invisibility spell on herself, Dustin and Domino as they went to Clara's back yard.

They saw the new dog was tied to a fence by a rope leash, and tried to escape. They saw Clara come back and they could clearly hear what she was saying. What Dustin and Domino didn't know however was that the new dog was actually Clara from the present day whom Camille had turned into a dog and had brought back with her to take Dustin's place.

Dog Clara new sat down when the past version of herself ran back to her looking happy.

"Hi puppy. I'm Clara and mom says I can keep you. Boy I've always wanted a dog," Clara Dog moved away before being sat back down in front of Past Clara, "I think I'll give you a good dog name. Fluffy? Hey how bout Fluffy?" Clara dog replied with a gagging sound, "Here, Fluffy. Here, Fluffy, here."

Clara motioned for her dog self to come while making a few kissy noises till finally she grabbed the new dog and proceeded to dance and sing stupidly while unknowingly inflicting pain on the dog.

"Holy snap." Dustin gasped.

"That song can be best described as cacophony." Domino said.

"What is a cacophony?" Camille wondered, as Dustin explained.

"A harsh, discordant mixture of sounds, of course."

Camille said gravely, "I understand. Anyway let's continue watching."

Clara once again called to the new dog, "Here, Fluffy! Here, Fluffy! Here!"

She undid the rope from the fence and started tugging on it while dragging it dragged Dog Clara by the throat practically choking her. They watched her drag the dog into the house.

"Where's she taking her now?" Dustin wondered.

Camille picked Dustin up, "Let's see."

They made their way to the bathroom window where they saw Clara drag the dog into the bathroom by the rope leash which was still around the new dog's neck. Camille used her magic to let Dustin, Domino, and herself hear what Clara was saying. Camille had made a mental note to make sure that Past Clara knew the Dog was a female dog.

Clara dragged Dog Clara into the bathroom, "First thing to do with you, Fluffy, is to bathe you. I hope you like baths, because my doggy has to be real clean. Ok, Fluffy? Ok, in we go, Fluffy!" She put the dog in the tub and began giving her a very uncomfortable bath.

Clara dunked her dog self into the bathtub filled with water and started the second verse of her song.

"Whoa. Glad I was never bathed like that by anyone." Dustin said in relief.

"Tell me about it. That's just cruel." Camille said.

"And that dog certainly doesn't look pleased." Domino noticed.

As if on cue Dog Clara tried escaping, only for Clara to keep her down, "Down, Fluffy! Heal, Fluffy! Heal! Fluffy! Fluffy! You naughty dog! Down girl! Bad dog! Heal, Fluffy. Heal!"

Clara dog saw the door was shut and she couldn't escape so she jumped back into the tub where Clara started molding the suds in her head into weird clown like hair styles, "I'm glad you like baths, Fluffy."

They saw Clara lift her dog self out of the tub and dry it off before taking it to her bedroom, while the group watched from the window, "I want you to be real clean so we can play dress up."

They watched Clara bring the new dog to her room. Once inside the bedroom Clara was giving the dog commands.

"Down, Fluffy. Down, girl," Clara dog sat down grudgingly, "Stay, Fluffy, stay. I'm gonna close the door so you won't run away. Then we'll play dolls okay?" Clara came back with a dress, "I always wanted a sheepdog. You stick with me, Fluffy."

They watched as Clara dressed the dog up and sat her down at a table and Clara dog was forced to endure a tea party.

"I'm just glad that's not me right now." Dustin said in relief.

"Well just wait till you see what happens next."

They saw Clara through her density over poured the tea into the dog's cup getting it on the dress.

"You naughty dog. You got your dress dirty. I'll have to spank you!" Clara grabbed the dog and started paddling its behind.

"Is she that stupid to not realize she did it herself?" Dustin asked in shock.

"Apparently she is." Camille confirmed.

"Poor dog." Domino said in sympathy.

Camille rolled her eyes knowing full well that the dog deserved this treatment but she didn't tell Dustin or Domino that just yet.

Clara dog began struggling and got out of Clara's grip before she tried kicking on the door as Clara began yelling, "Here Fluffy! Bad dog. Bad dog. Come back, Fluffy! Here, girl!" Clara dog then ran to the phone and attempted to make a call for help.

But Clara clicked the phone and dragged the dog out by the ear. They watched as the dog was roped back to the fence, before Clara came out again looking disappointed and with a scowl on her face.

"You naughty dog. Raising all this commotion. Mom said if I'm going to keep you I gotta take you to the vet for a checkup. You probably need about a dozen shots. And while we're there I can get you neutered," Clara dog was truly looking frightened, as her past self dragged her off, "I'll walk you to the vet. That will be great hey, Fluffy?" she yanked on the rope, "Heal, Fluffy, heal."

Camille, Dustin, and Domino followed her while she was invisible and they could hear what Clara was saying.

"This can't be me. This just can't be who I am!"

As they continued on they could hear Past Clara talking to Fluffy, "I'm sure glad I found you. Mom always said we needed a dog to get rid of our table scraps."

Clara Dog barked but to Dustin, Camille, and Domino they could hear what she was saying. Clara Dog had a few choice words for that which came out in growls which were once again translated.

"No, you idiot! Don't you realize you're doing this to yourself!"

The three followed along as Camille used magic to project Clara Dog's thoughts to the three of them.

"I don't wanna be like this!"

Clara then walked Clara Dog into the Vet's office and the three followed seeing what would happen next. They watched as Clara Dog was taken to the front desk.

"Another one, Clara?" The clerk asked.

"You know me, sir. They just come to me. Must be my animal magnetism."

Camille rolled her eyes knowing that Clara captured animals while Cyndi was the one with the animal magnetism.

"Okay so what's first?"

"Fluffy needs to have her shots. She probably needs about a dozen of them."

Camille, Dustin, and Domino snuck into the back seeing Clara Dog get injected with a dozen shots leaving her drowsy and tired.

"Ouch, and all of them right in the butt." Dustin cringed.

"I know. That's just painful." Domino added.

"I wouldn't want anything metal poking my butt." Camille said.

They then followed her to where the Vet was waiting to talk with Clara, "So is this your first dog, Clara?"

"Yes. Fluffy needs to be neutered right away."

"Smart thinking." The Vet began the process of neutering Clara's dog.

Camille, Dustin, and Domino cringed at what was happening, "Ouch." Dustin groaned.

"That's just painful. Just be thankful it's not you in there or you'd be the one getting fixed." Camille warned him.

They saw Clara Dog getting neutered which made the three cringe before Clara Dog was given back to Clara.

"Here you go, Clara."

"Thank you, sir."

The Clerk then had something else he wanted to say, "Clara, did this dog have these injuries when you found it?"

"I didn't notice them until now."

The Clerk raised an eye but didn't say much yet, "Just be careful, alright?"

"I will, sir. Come on, Fluffy." She dragged the dog out by yanking on the rope leash.

The three wondered what Dog Clara was thinking now, "I've just experienced hell."

Clara spoke to her dog about what else she planned to do, "I've already made up a bed for you at the foot of mine. This will be great. We'll be best friends forever and ever. And we'll always have fundamental friend dependability."

"I don't want that anymore!" Dog Clara cried.

Once home she then began talking to her dog, "Don't you feel much better, Fluffy?"

Clara dog was still too weak and drowsy to even do anything. Clara noticed that it was almost sunset which meant that it was time for her to go to bed.

"It's bedtime soon. I'll put the finishing touches on the bed I made for you."

Clara went inside to do just that which gave Camille the opening she needed to take Clara Dog. Fortunately she was weak and drowsy which meant that it was easy for her to seal in a cage again.

Camille spoke, "And that's that, Dustin. Oh, by the way if your stalkers show up and ask for a kiss slap them across the face instead. Hard enough to leave them in tears alright. Trust me on this."

"If you say so, but first I need to change back. And I know who to call. You remember my friend Aria Sanzo from my party? Her brother's a medical spirit warrior. Take me to her and she'll take me to her bro."

"Sure, but where is she?"

"I have my hunches she's in Central park practicing violin."

"Very well. And perhaps I can get them to teach me a few tricks when the time comes. I already know healing magic but I'm not sure how comparable it'll be with you."

"Never hurts to try."

Camille agreed and took Dustin to Central Park. Camille dropped him off to Aria who took him to the hospital where her bro Burai worked. He removed the animal formula turning Dustin back to normal.

"That's more like it." Dustin said with joy.

"Good thing I casted a spell that restored your clothes in the process. Now I really must be going."

"Thanks again. Hope to see you around soon." Dustin hoped.

"I know you will." Camille then returned to the future on that note with Clara Dog still in her dog form.

Once back in the present day she saw Carol, Cyndi, the Dragons and the Spirit warriors gathered around waiting for her.

"So what did I miss?" Camille asked.

The spirit warriors laughed, "You should've seen it. Dustin slapped the trinity right across the face." Elroy laughed.

"I couldn't believe he actually did that." Alice said with a bit of laughter.

"I don't remember seeing that." Cyndi said.

"Neither do I." Carol put in.

"I'll have to use some magic to see that for myself. So when was this again?" Camille asked, as Elroy answered.

"Right when Dustin, Negi, and the girls were going back to Japan."

Camille conjured up a screen showing the moment when Dustin Negi and their students were getting ready to leave town.

They saw the trinity closing their eyes and puckering up. Dustin turned to Negi and with girls with a smirk. And then kapow! He did a three way slap across their faces making them fall to the ground. Negi and the students looked shocked.

Salem and Dustin's friends were stunned as well before they found their voices.

"Wasn't that much, sensei?" Nodoka asked.

"They've asked for this one too many times. Besides they know better than to come near me."

"Dustin, you..." Janie began.

"Had to be done." he said proudly.

"You're so feisty." Suzy said feeling turned on.

"What?" Dustin asked in shock.

"I love it when you're rough." Rhonda smirked.

"Next time you should slap us in other places." Janie said.

"Until then." Suzy winked.

The three headed off, leaving Dustin dumbfounded, "Wow. I did not see that coming."

"At least the parents could teach the three sense." Elroy said.

"Well, if they come back for more. I'll really make sure they get the message. Come on girls, let's go." Dustin, Negi, and the class left for the airport.

The memory ended on that note and Cyndi was stunned, "Were those three for real?"

"They were." Camille confirmed.

"Okay so what's our next move?" Carla asked.

"Unfortunately you and Ava will have to relocate." Carol sighed.

"Well, if it must be done." Ava agreed.

"At least we don't have to worry about Clara coming after us again." Carla said.

"That's for sure." Elroy agreed.

Alice spoke, "Dustin's probably feeling so much better now that he wasn't on the receiving end."

Jethro added, "But you never answered our question about taking Clara to the one person that we know who is terrible with animals the most."

"Well, allow me to show you." Camille offered.

"First let's get out of this creepy house and head over to the hotel." Carol said. They nodded and took off.

They arrived at the hotel that Dustin, Negi and their students stayed in when they came to New York.

"Good old Mikael Hotel. It's like HQ to us." Jethro said.

"This is a nice place. I don't suppose I could stay here while I find a place to relocate?" Ava asked.

"Why not work here?" Carol suggested.

"Yeah, Darius is always looking for new workers." Elroy added.

"Well I accept."

"Good for you. Just go down to the lobby and ask for an application form." Alicia said, as Ava nodded going to do that.

"So are we gonna watch where Camille too Clara or what?" Carla asked.

Everyone nodded, as Camille showed them. They could see that Camille had left Dog Clara with her past self and rescued Dustin from suffering at her hands.

"That's hilarious." Jethro laughed.

"Suck on that, Clara!" Jade chuckled.

"Serves her right." Elroy said.

"That'll certainly traumatize her." Alicia said.

"And teach her a lesson." Alice put in.

Clara dog was still in the cage and still feeling the effects of the shots and neutering.

"Neutering had to be extremely painful." Elroy guessed.

"It probably is. That's why I don't neuter or fix any of my pets." Cyndi said.

"So is she gonna stay like that?" Elroy wondered.

"Not wise. Leaving her in the past with her past self only creates a paradox." Jethro explained.

"I know that. That's why I brought her back and she's still in the cage." Camille presented Clara still stuck as a dog and still in a cage.

"Now that she's suffered what do we do with her?" Jethro asked.

Camille answered, "Change her back and dump her in Carrie White's former home town. They have a psych ward up in Chamberlain."

"Sounds fitting." Elroy said.

"She should've been committed from the start." Alicia put in.

"And we cleared it with the reform school already." Carol stated.

Camille teleported Clara to the psych ward in Chamberlain before changing her back. The group watched as she was put in the same room as Margaret White. The two looked at each other with Clara getting this scary feeling from this woman.

"It's getting late. Let's get some sleep." Carla suggested. Everyone nodded. The group headed to get some rest.


	10. Made in Manehatten

**Made in Manehattan**

Twilight Sparkle's violet eyes read a few words from the page of a book for two seconds before closing it again, "Ugh!"

She said before blowing a raspberry in annoyance and disinterest. She picked another book and also read a few words, quickly losing interest in this one as well. She sighed and groaned as she placed it back on the pile.

Draco and Spike along with Quintessa who was visiting were watching the scene and needless to say Quintessa was already getting annoyed as Draco would usually be.

"Spike, is Twilight always like this?" Quintessa asked.

"Only when she's really bored. And I mean 'really' really bored." he answered.

"Perhaps we should have sent her to these Xiaolin Monks I've been hearing about." Draco suggested.

"If she'll want to." Spike replied.

Before anyone else could say anything Rarity and Applejack showed up, "We're here." Rarity began.

"Saw the flanks and rushed right over." Applejack added.

"You know something, Rarity. With the way you act I'd think you were in the upper class." Draco noted.

"Well, thank you, Draco."

"Anyway let's go see the map and Twilight." Quintessa said.

They went to the map where Twilight was waiting. Twilight was already talking about the possible mission, "Oh, I can't to see what it is this time. I've been so bored here at the castle, I thought I was going to go crazy!"

"Uh, Twilight." Spike pointed to Twilight's cutie mark which was not shining unlike Applejack and Rarity's.

"Oh, I'm not chosen." she sighed.

"Your time will come, Twilight," Draco said, "That's just how the map works. It feels that Rarity and Applejack are better suited for this mission. Wherever it is."

As if on cue Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks began floating over the map, "Wonder where we're headed?" Applejack wondered.

The two cutie marks stopped above the city of Manehattan, "Manehattan?! Yes!" Rarity cheered.

Quintessa was curious, "What's so great about Manehattan?"

"Rarity's gotten a lot of publicity there for her outfit making." Applejack explained.

"And it's one of the biggest cities in all of Equestria." Rarity put in.

Quintessa sighed, "I really need to explore more of Equestria."

"Well, whatever the reason. You two better get going there." Twilight ordered.

"Strange the map would send me of all ponies to Manehattan." Applejack said in confusion.

Draco spoke, "Like I said the Map has a reason but there's more. We need Aang and Astral in here now. They could trigger the map to tell us the human help that is also needed."

They nodded in agreement. They had no need to do that for right on cue Aang and Astral were coming back from exploring the universe.

"So what did we miss?" Aang asked.

"The map has chosen Applejack and I to go to Manehattan to see about a problem." Rarity explained.

Astral sensed something else was going on with the map so she used her magic and on cue the symbol for the Fire Element was revealed along with some spirit energy, "Well, seems that Carol and Camille or in this case Aang or myself can see what human or dragon help is needed. Since Spirit Energy and the Fire Symbol are active you better take Mira, Maggie, and Wheeler with you. You'll need their help."

"Excellent!" Rarity clapped her hooves together.

Draco just looked annoyed, "Just go. Now!" Applejack and Rarity went at once.

Aang spoke, "You really started to sound like Ignitus for a second, Draco."

"I just wanted them to get out of here and do something about this problem before it becomes too late for them."

"In the meantime I better go take Twilight to Skylands for some fresh air. Come, Twilight." Astral showed her off. Twilight followed Astral to Skylands as Spike made a comment.

"That'll keep her busy for awhile hopefully."

"You and me both." Draco replied.

"Make that three." Aang added.

Meanwhile James was heading to Manehattan with the Friendship Express as Wheeler was giving him the gist of what was going on, "So let me see if I got this right. Rarity and Applejack are going to Manehattan on a friendship assignment?"

Wheeler answered, "That's basically it. They're actually going to an Area within Manhattan and if it's anything like Manhattan then I know where to go."

James pulled into the station, "This is it. Wheeler, do me one favor."

"Name it, James."

"Make sure Rarity does not get distracted. Maggie told me how she can get when she's in big cities like this."

Rarity, Applejack, Maggie, and Mira got off the train and heard that comment and the Fashion Unicorn had to say something, "Manehattan, I have returned!"

"See what I mean." The engine said.

"I understand."

James then left as the group headed outside the Station where Rarity was giving the group tips about the big city save for Wheeler who was used to being in the city.

"You're in the big city now. No moseying. You've gotta walk with speed and confidence!" Rarity told her friends.

"I get it." Mira answered.

Maggie spoke, "So do I. and Wheeler could just fly but I think Applejack might be a bit out of her element. I have no idea what the map was thinking when it chose her."

"That's what I'm wondering too." Applejack said.

"Well, I'm sure the answer will reveal itself." Wheeler assured.

The group was about to cross the street when Rarity saw something that disturbed her, "Look there!"

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Mira asked.

"That!" She looked at a hat seller selling a pony a hat.

"Yes, I think this is the one." The shopper said.

"No! No." Rarity came over.

"Excuse me?"

"That hat clashes with your mane, not to mention it's far too large and will undoubtedly obstruct your vision. Oh, dear, none of these will do."

"Mira, is Rarity serious?" Maggie asked.

"You should see Michelle at the Dieselworks."

Rarity levitated one of her bags over and opened it up. She took a hat out and gave it to her.

"Oh, it's lovely! How much would you like for it?" The shopper asked.

"Oh, no-no, please, please, keep it. I can always make another."

"Thank you!" the shopper asked.

Rarity spoke to Applejack, "And you thought we wouldn't discover our purpose here! Pff. Kch. Ts!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't it." She replied with sarcasm.

"What? We just saved that poor pony from committing a terrible crime of fashion," They gave her a dry look, "Well, she could've been meeting a friend who would've laughed at her new hat, and then their friendship could've been ruined forever! And... mmm... it's possible."

"If that's the case then shouldn't your cutie mark be glowing?" Wheeler asked.

"Ye— No. I suppose it didn't. Still, a disaster was averted!"

Stinky Bottom the sales pony spoke, "Averted? You just lost me a paying customer!"

Rarity suddenly felt sheepish, "Oh, my! Oh, I-I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I never meant to—"

"Beat it!"

"Uh, please accept my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding, and might I add, what a lovely establishment you have here!" she laughed nervously before clearing her throat, "You're right, Applejack. The search continues." she sighed.

"Let's think for a moment. Wheeler said that Linka and Ma Ti's missions had something to do with restoring the community right?" Maggie asked.

"That's what Pinkie and Rainbow mentioned." Applejack recalled.

"So perhaps we're to help restore a community or at least pride in a community." Mira suggested.

Wheeler spoke, "And how are we supposed to do that? It's not like a flier is gonna land right in front of us telling us about a community that needs help."

As if on cue a Flyer did indeed land smackdab in Rarity's face. Rarity pulled it off and read it.

"Please help us restore our long-lost but beloved tradition, the Midsummer Theater Revival. There's a guest performance by a local theater troupe, the Method Mares, as well as games, food, and much, much more. This event promises to bring our Bronclyn neighbors together and restore our sense of community, but there's so much to do and we need your help." Huh. (gasps) Darlings, this is it! The contact on the flyer is Coco Pommel!"

"You know Bronclyn sounds a lot like this Brooklyn that Wheeler mentioned. Isn't that right, Wheeler?" Mira asked.

"Right. Though what's so special about this Coco Pommel?"

Applejack answered, "She's the pony Rarity got a job makin' costumes for a designer friend o' hers."

"And who is that?" Maggie asked, as Rarity spoke.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is we have found why we were sent here."

"Then let's go." Mira said as they hurried.

So the group went to find Coco Pommel. Soon enough they found their old friend, as the pony spoke, "I'm so glad you found my flyer. I mean what a coincidence."

"Actually, it landed right in front of us." Maggie corrected.

"Indeed this was fate." Rarity said.

"I thought it was part of the Mission that the Cutie Map gave us." Mira replied.

"So what's this Midsummer Theater?" Applejack inquired.

"Yeah I'm a bit lost on it myself." Wheeler said as Coco explained.

"An outdoor play held at the community park. Many moons ago, local theater troupes would perform, and ponies in the neighborhood would help make the costumes and design set pieces, prepare food to share during the performance."

"Sounds lovely." Maggie admitted.

"It was, up until several moons ago." Coco sighed.

"What happened?" Applejack wondered.

Coco showed them a picture of a pony, "That's Charity Kindheart. She was a well-known costume designer on Bridleway. She started the Midsummer Theater Revival as a way to share her passion for theater with the neighborhood. No matter how busy she was, she always made time for the Revival. But when she moved away to be closer to her grandfillies, the neighborhood lost the special tradition she had started, and worse, the sense of community it fostered."

"How bad could it have gotten?" Mira asked.

They looked out seeing the city ponies walk right past each other and ignore one another. And the only times they interacted was when getting into fights over petty things.

The others were stunned but Maggie noticed Wheeler wasn't really surprised, "What's up, Wheeler?"

"Well, this doesn't surprise me. Since Manhattan is also filled with people like this."

Mira spoke, "So what are we supposed to do about it? I mean one of Wheeler's enemies could take full advantage of this."

Coco answered, "I've been trying to take over for Charity. But I've just gotten a last-minute request to alter costumes for the cast of My Fair Filly, and I'm afraid I haven't made much progress. Oh... There's just so much to do to bring back the Midsummer Revival, and my flyers haven't attracted a single volunteer!" she began panicking.

Maggie calmed her, "Perhaps we can help. As a Member of Team Avatar I'm sure I could do something."

Rarity smiled, "You finish up your work, and by this time tomorrow, you'll be up to your mane in ponies who want to lend a hoof. We will make sure of it!"

"You will?" Coco asked.

"You bet your boots we will!" Applejack confirmed.

"Oh, I don't wear boots. I find they chafe my calves when I walk."

"It's just an expression."

"Let's just get to work. I'm sure there are plenty of ponies that will help." Mira said.

"And I can go round up some Dragons to assist." Wheeler offered.

"Then let's get started!" Rarity announced.

Next day the group went to go round up some volunteers. Unfortunately for them every pony Rarity and Applejack went to round up turned them down. Wheeler had slightly better luck as he was able to get some of the Dragons from the Dragon Realms who resided in Manehattan to assist.

They met back up with Coco who looked worried, "This is all that were willing to help? How can we hope to put it together now?"

Wheeler spoke, "Well, at least Dragons are willing to put their claws forward to help. But we haven't heard from Maggie and Mira yet."

As if on cue the two returned, "Well, I was able to get a couple Arkeyans to help but none of them know anything about a play." Maggie explained.

Applejack sighed, "I just can't believe the ponies of this city are so caught up in their own lives they can't even take the time to help one another?"

Mira replied, "It's not like this on Sodor. Still we have to at least do something." They pondered.

"Applejack, didn't you say you know a thing or two about building stuff?" Maggie asked.

"Course I did."

"Which means all the help we have is right here." Mira said.

"Mira's right. Everything is going to be fine." Rarity assured.

"I hope so." Coco sighed.

Upon Arriving at the park the group was shocked at the state of it, "Rarity, I think you spoke too soon." Maggie said.

The whole park area was in shambles with the grass overgrown, the stage broken and falling apart. Needless to say everything was just about in ruins.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Mira asked.

"Oh, dear, you're right. Are you sure you can manage this by yourself, Applejack?" Coco asked.

"Well, there's a lot to do, but Rarity's right. The map wouldn't have called us here if we weren't up for the challenge. You two go on and take care of the costumes. I'll see you at the dress rehearsal." she gulped hoping she wasn't getting in over her head.

"Applejack, don't forget I rounded up some Dragons to help you out." Wheeler reminded her.

"Right, so let's get to it."

Rarity went to help Coco with the outfits while everyone else went to help restore the park. It wasn't easy with how much that had to be done. Applejack found herself getting some cuts, and bruises, and even her hat was practically shredded.

The Dragons were taking most of the weight off of her and doing what they could to help and progress was being made. Some of them were busy working on the Stage while others helped Applejack out.

"That's it fellas keep it coming." Applejack ordered.

One of the Dragons a Dragon of the Earth Element and a part time stone mason spoke, "We're doing what we can but remember even we dragons have our limits."

"I know. I know. Just a lot of pressure is on here."

A Dragon of the Fear Element Spoke next, "Just take a breather. Last thing we need you to do is to panic. Besides we almost got the stage ready but the rest of the park itself is not ready yet."

"And it'll time for the dress rehearsal." Applejack said.

Rarity and Coco came by to see how things were going.

"We're here." Rarity said, until they saw the park still needed work.

"Oh, dear." Coco gasped.

"Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time. Everything's going to be—" Rarity noticed a group of ponies arrived.

One pony named On Stage spoke up, "Um, excuse me? Is this where the Midsummer Theater Revival is supposed to be, perchance?"

Another named Raspberry Beret spoke, "We're here for the dress rehearsal."

"Oh, yes! We've just put the finishing touches on the costumes." Coco explained. She wheeled out some costumes on a rack. Maggie: And the Stage is rebuilt as you can see but it's not painted yet.

Raspberry Beret spoke, "We'll do a dry run of the play first, and then the fitting."

"Then do it but please be careful." Mira warned them.

They got on the stage and were ready to start only for it to suddenly collapse, "I haven't gotten a chance to reinforce the stage." Applejack winced.

The Earth Dragon spoke "Fortunately we had the sense to get enough wood to make a new one from scratch. Turns out one of us is talented at making stuff out of wood in a very quick time."

Coco sighed, "I just wanted to live up to Charity's example, to bring my neighborhood together again. But the park is still a mess, we haven't even thought about what refreshments to serve during the performance, and even if we had, we don't have a stage for the Method Mares to perform on! It's hopeless... Just hopeless!"

Wheeler calmed her, "Not really. The Earth Dragon said that they're already working on a new one."

"And the other Dragons are busy working on the rest of the park." Mira added.

"And I'm a good Cook but I haven't gotten that part done yet." Maggie put in.

"But what if it doesn't even attract any pony. Then it really will be hopeless." Coco continued to fall into despair.

"And we'll be returning home as failures!" Rarity cried.

Wheeler decided to take the simplest approach and whack Rarity in the head with his tail to give Applejack the time to speak.

"I'm suggestin' we stop worryin' about what we can't do and start doing what we can. I think I've got a plan. It won't be anythin' big or fancy, but it'll be somethin'. And somethin's gotta be better than nothin', right?"

"I suppose so..." Coco admitted.

"That's the spirit! Sorta..." Applejack replied feeling she still didn't sound so sure.

"Alright well we have a new stage that's almost complete." The Earth Dragon promised.

"And I can get to work making some drinks," Maggie added, "They won't be fancy but like AJ said at least it's something."

"And if we're lucky the magic of the Rainbow Line can take care of the rest once our friendship Mission is complete." Mira put in.

So they all got to work and soon a new stage was remade, "Okay everyone we're ready." The Earth Dragon said.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I mean we risk obstructing traffic." Mira noted.

"It's our last shot at this." Rarity reminded her.

"Alright. I trust you, Rarity."

"Alright, y'all, it's ready!" Applejack announced.

On Stage spoke, "Should we go ahead and start?"

So the curtains opened up as the actors began performing.

Raspberry Beret spoke her lines, "Excuse me. I'm Charity Kindheart. I'm here about the open design position. I brought some samples of my work. I'm sorry I'm late. I had the hardest time finding my way here," she pretended to tear up, "I just moved here, and I keep getting mixed up by the street names! I had a map, but I dropped it in a puddle, which only made the street names harder to read!"

"I see." On Stage replied.

As they watched some ponies were passing by.

"What is that?" A filly asked.

"I dunno, sugar, looks like some kinda play." the filly's guardian answered.

"Well, can we stay and watch it please? Please, can we, can we?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose we could stay for a minute."

"Want some pie? It's Apple flavored." Maggie offered.

The two took some pie, as they watched the performance.

Late Show acted, "Excuse me, but your next appointment is here."

On Stage answered, "Alright. Send him in," he spoke Raspberry Beret "I'm sorry, but based on these samples, I just don't think this is the place for you."

Raspberry Beret gasped dramatically.

"Don't get me wrong. These clothes are all exquisite and well-made, but more theatrical than avant-garde. Have you considered costume design? I have a contact on Bridleway! If you're interested, I can put you in touch with him. ...And scene."

The curtain closed as the Ponies from Bronklyn watched and some even took some pie. Soon the curtain opened up again and the actors continued.

"Charity, dear, is that you?" Stardom spoke as Raspberry Beret spoke her next lines.

"Hello, Mrs. Pearblossom! I didn't see—oops!" she fell down with her costumes.

"Oh, let me help you, dear. Are these the costumes you've been working on?"

"Yes, I was supposed to be finished by now, but there's just so much to do, and I still have a few last-minute alterations to make before opening night! I'm sorry I couldn't get enough tickets for everypony in the neighborhood. I hope Mr. Pearblossom wasn't too disappointed. I know Trotter on the Roof is one of his favorites."

"Oh, my dear filly, don't worry about that. We're so proud of you. We shall be with you in spirit!"  
"Thank you! You've all made me feel so welcome here and have become like family to me! I just wish I could share this experience with you and the others!"

As the show went on a Stallion Pony arrived, "Eh, what's goin' on?"

A pony explained, "It's the Midsummer Theater Revival. The Method Mares are performing!"

"The Revival. Mhm, yeah. My pop used to bring me." The stallion recalled in nostalgia.

The Play continued on as Maggie was serving various kinds of fruit flavored pie and some of the Dragons even served up some ice cream and drinks.

"So nice of you to put on this play for the neighborhood." Stardom spoke.

Raspberry Beret answered, "I couldn't have done it without everypony's help! I know it's not Bridleway, but—"

"Oh, pish-tosh! It's perfect, dear!"

Pearly Stitch spoke, "Oh, you're such a dear, thank you! This is so nice. Haven't seen the neighborhood this friendly since Charity moved away!"

Coco blushed while Rarity and Applejack shook hooves knowing that things were going as planned. Wheeler and the Dragons sat in silence while watching the play and they brought their own snacks.

On Stage spoke to the crowd, "Thank you, fillies and gentlecolts. Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this entire event possible – our neighbor Coco Pommel!"

The audience applauded and cheered, as Coco took the stage.

"Thank you all so much for coming. The Midsummer Theater Revival was always something that meant so much to me, and it seems it means quite a lot to all of you as well. I really can't take all the credit, though. My dear friends Rarity and Applejack helped me ever so much."

"Oh, darling, please, it was just a few costumes." Rarity brushed it off.

"Aw, shucks, I just happen to be good with a hammer is all. To be honest, we had much bigger plans to start. When those fell through, we decided to simplify. This here was the result." Applejack presented.

"Oh, don't be so modest. Coco and I were lost." Rarity noted.

"You bet your boots we were!" Coco agreed.

"And Mira, Wheeler, and I helped too." Maggie reminded them.

A pony spoke up, "We just wanted to say how much we enjoyed the Midsummer Theater Revival and how much it inspired us!"

"Oh, yeah?" Applejack asked, as another pony answered.

"I used to think that to help my community I had to do something big. Heh-heh. And let's face it – in this day and age, who has the time for such a commitment? But here, you did something as simple as building a stage and putting on a play and, heh, look at how it's brought everypony together."

"I saw Coco's flyers for volunteers but didn't think anything I'd have time to do would be that useful. Now I wish I'd offered to help, even if it was just pulling a few weeds or planting a few flowers."

"Not sure if you noticed, but the park is far from bein' fixed up. I imagine if you look around, you'll find there's lots of little ways for you to get involved in changin' this place for the better." Applejack explained.

"And I will!"

"And I don't think we'll be alone!"

"I don't think so either. Seems the whole community is coming to see this." Wheeler smiled.

Suddenly Rarity and Applejack saw their cutie marks were glowing.

"I'd say that this mission is accomplished." Maggie noted.

"And we didn't even need Twilight or Camille to use their magic to fix the park." Mira added.

Rarity gasped, "I understand now! It all makes perfect sense!"

"Huh?" Applejack wondered.

"I know why the map called you here."

"You do?"

"If Twilight or Camille had used their magic to fix the park, it wouldn't have fixed the real problem, which is that these Manehattan ponies didn't think they had time to do something for their community! But by building that stage and making sure the play went on, you showed them that just by doing something small, you can make a big difference!"

"Well, I'll be!" Applejack smiled at her logic.

"Yep. Seems that a country pony did make a big difference after all." Wheeler nudged her.

And true to Wheeler's word the power of the Rainbow Line restored the Park to it's former Glory.

"Seems you have more in common with the Manehattan ponies than you thought!" Rarity told her friend.

"Heh-heh. But all the same, I'd sure like to head back to Ponyville on the next train."

Wheeler spoke, "Actually, I can fly us back if you want. And besides the Local Dragons are gonna stay here to make sure that the park is kept up to its pristine condition."

Rarity nodded, "Oh, absolutely. Just as soon as I stop that pony in the shop over there from purchasing that dreadfully hideous scarf! Stop! You're making a terrible mistake!" she ran over.

Mira rolled her eyes, "I see somethings never change. Still we may as well stick around for a while. I mean it's not like there's any real danger and if there is I'm sure the others can handle it."

Little did Mira know that Trouble had been brewing in the two days that they'd been gone.


	11. An Offensive Strike

**An Offensive Strike**

In the Castle Terminal hours before Rarity and Applejack's cutie marks called them to Manehatten the forces of evil were discussing a new strategy.

Mindy and Chris were in the dojo as Dark Corvo was teaching them how to awaken the Darkness in their hearts and use it for power just like he did with Clara.

Dark Corvo began, "Just concentrate give into your inner anger."

"Will this give me the power to finish off that annoying gym teacher I have?" Chris inquired.

"Yes it will. Once you do she will never stand in your way ever again."

"Excellent." Chris smirked.

"And what of you, Mindy? Anyone you want revenge upon?"

"Just all those who eliminated my parents and shipped me off to that dump of an island." Mindy answered.

"Good. Focus that anger," The two focused their anger and hatred as wisps of dark energy emerged, "Yes. That's perfect," The dark energy formed around the girls in cocoon shapes that pulsed with power, "And now be reborn."

From the cocoons Mindy and Chris emerged. They were in darker attire with dark auras surrounding their bodies, "Now you two have more power and outfits to match," Dark Corvo said. Mindy was in a black knights outfit and Chris was dressed in a dark female wrestler's outfit like in the Sisterhood, "So how do the both of you feel?"

"I feel stronger, faster. More powerful than ever!" Chris pumped her arms.

"I feel like I can take on anyone." Mindy answered.

"Perfect."

Right on cue Gianna arrived, "Mindy! Jack has come up with a plan."

"I'm listening."

Jack Spicer answered, "Well, right now in Ponyville the whole town is caught up in their little event known as the Sisterhooves Social. Where sisters or female related ponies partake in a series of events. However two of the elements of harmony aren't there to join their sisters. And with two of them gone, the group itself isn't at full strength. Makes for a perfect evil invasion of their town, wouldn't ya say?"

"How did you find this out?" Mindy wondered.

"I have undercover Jackbots disguised as ponies blending in."

"Have the ponies in question left yet?" Chris asked.

"They're heading to a crystal castle in town now."

Mindy smirked, "Perfect. Once they leave we can make our move. We take Ponyville, then we'll take more of Equestria."

"How much of Equestria do we even have at the moment?" Gianna wondered.

"So far none." Mindy answered.

"Then it's a perfect first strike." Dark Corvo said.

"Let's do it." Gianna added.

Jack cheered, "Oh, yes!"

Over in Ponyville near sweet acres Applejack had left as Saphira was on duty with the Apple family, "Well, until Applejack returns. I'll be filling in with helping this place," Applebloom looked bummed out which didn't go unnoticed by the resident water breathing dragon, "What troubles you, Applebloom?"

"Well, Applejack and I had been practicing for the Sisterhooves Social for weeks now. I just can't believe the timing for her to be called away."

"If it helps we could go and see Sweetie Belle."

"I guess so." The two went to do that unaware that the jack bots in disguise were following. As they followed everything they were seeing was being monitored by Jack.

The Elite members of the Armada were watching the scene as Mindy had decide that their skills were needed for this mission, "I will be partaking in this invasion." Mindy began.

Redker, Yellzor, and Emperor Mavro had something to say about that.

"And what has you so interested in this invasion?" Mavro inquired.

"Usually you're the one sitting on the throne, Mindy." Redker added.

Yellzor finished, "Yes. Enlighten us."

"If you must know then I want to take over the castle in Ponyville and turn the town itself into a shadow town."

Mavro pondered, "Hmm. Not bad. Plus if we took control of that map in the castle, we could use it's power and magic for our own means."

"Good idea but just in case I had Hades revive a lot of monsters so we will have some much needed extra muscle." Mindy said.

"Good idea."

"Let's just send some Shadowkhan and attack." Redker said.

"Now I see why Damaras says that Creepox reminds him of you." Mindy replied. Redker said nothing as they went on ahead with the plan.

Over in Ponyville, as soon as Rarity and Applejack left the castle and Astral and Twilight left the Shadow Khan began to attack. Ponies were running in fright, as the shadow beings started running amok.

In the Castle the chaos could be seen by a stunned Draco, Spike and Aang, "This is not cool." Spike said in worry.

"Figures. They'd wait when three of the mane six and most of the team is away." Draco sighed.

"What do we do now?" Spike asked.

"We defend like always." Aang said, feeling ready. The three dragons went to protect the town.

In town, Shadowkhan were causing trouble with ponies taking cover and some taking the younger ones inside, "Now this is an invasion." Mindy grinned. Mindy walked through Ponyville like nothing bad was happening.

She and the entourage which included Mavro Redker Yellzor and two of the Armada's Royal Guards were heading to Twilight's Castle, "Ah, there it is. The castle of Friendship." Mavro began.

"And soon it will belong to the Armada." Redker added.

"So let's go take it." Mindy ordered.

The forces of evil went to do just that only for a rainbow blur and a stream of confetti to stand in the way, "What?!" Mavro shouted.

Right on cue Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie showed up, "Sorry, but we have a strict no Armada forces policy in Ponyville." Rainbow spoke.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Mindy crossed her arms.

"We're throwing you a get out of our town party!" Pinkie rolled out her party cannon that blasted confetti in their faces. Yellzor retaliated by destroying the party cannon.

"Shadowkhan Attack!" Mindy ordered.

The Shadow Khan moved in to attack Rainbow and Pinkie now that Yellzor destroyed the party cannon. Rainbow flew around at her fast pace to confused the ninjas. The ninjas threw shuriken to subdue her. She kept dodging and dodging much to her enemies' irritation.

Meanwhile Pinkie was doing her usual thing of dodging. She was bouncing around while unleashing practical joke gags on the Shadowkhan. Mindy and her entourage then attacked the castle itself.

"You leave our friends castle alone!" Pinkie ordered.

Redker simply blasted Pinkie and Rainbow Dash while Yellzor blasted his way into the castle, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Yellzor, seriously?" Mindy asked in annoyance.

"Couldn't resist." he shrugged.

"Let's just take this castle." Redker ordered.

They nodded, and stared roaming the halls tearing up anything they deemed was fitting. When they got to the room that held the map they found resistance in the form of Spike, Aang, and Draco, "This is as far as you go." Spike told them.

"You are not welcome here." Aang put in.

"So I suggest you pick up and leave while you can." Draco finished.

"Over our dead bodies. Minions!" Mindy ordered. The Shadowkhan appeared armed and ready.

Spike got out his blow fish as he blasted them, "Hah! Betcha didn't think I could do this, huh?!"

"Take this!" Redker attacked Spike.

Spike jumped to the side and continued blasting. Redker dodged before Draco nailed him, "Nice shot." Spike told Draco.

"Keep your guard up. More are coming."

True to form more Shadowkhan were coming in The three dragons fought hard against the minions and their leaders.

Outside Mavro was currently using the Sacred Sword Varden to take Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie after his army managed to subdue the rest of the town, "You two have lost. Ponyville now belongs to the Armada!"

"We will never surrender to the Armada!" Rainbow declared.

"Always so stubborn. Well, we'll soon fix that."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Pinkie asked.

Mavro was about to speak before answering a call from Redker, "Report."

"The Castle of Friendship is ours, Emperor Mavro!" Redker answered.

"Excellent."

"The castle?!" Rainbow gasped.

"Holy moly!" Pinkie was in shock.

To drive home Mavro's point, Draco, Spike, and Aang were tossed out of the castle as it changed into an Armada themed castle with Mindy's new power, "At last victory is ours!" Mavro declared.

Rainbow went to attack but Draco spoke, "Don't be a fool. We are vastly outnumbered. We must retreat."

"Fine."

"Come on!" Spike called. They all fled for cover.

The Armada forces meanwhile had broken into the throne room where the map was and it was already active, "The map. Once we seize control over this we'll be able to spread our power all across Equestria." Redker explained.

"And all of this universe. Perhaps we can even take over Skylands." Mindy added.

"Indeed. But for now we must make sure that this town if fully ours. We leave no one unchecked." Mavro ordered.

Yellzor spoke up, "Redker and I will personally oversee this part of the operation."

Meanwhile on the edge of town, Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Draco Spike and Aang met up with Fluttershy at her cottage and explained what the heck happened, "Oh, I had a bad feeling something like this would happen." Fluttershy gasped.

"I'm surprised they did not try this while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were gone." Spike said.

"Well, they did it now of all times." Aang replied.

"We need a plan. We need to get Astral and Twilight back here now." Draco suggested.

"Agreed." Spike nodded.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know but for now this cottage seems to be the only safe place for now." Aang said.

"But they'll eventually find this place." Draco reminded them.

"We could bolt to Zecora's." Pinkie suggested.

"No, we can't keep running." Aang replied.

"The Avatar is right. We have to fight." Spike agreed.

"No matter what the odds!" Pinkie put in.

"But like I said we can't just rush in there." Draco said.

"Well, I'm glad to see that some of you are thinking." The team saw Twilight and Astral flying in from their trip to the Eternal archives.

"Twilight, you're back!" Spike cheered.

"Astral!" Aang cheered.

"Yep I took Twilight to the Eternal Archives in Skylands." Astral explained.

"And how was the trip?" Draco asked.

"Forget the trip. We're dealing with a crisis here!" Aang reminded him.

"Aang, you have got to calm down and tell us what happened." Astral calmed him.

"The Armada's invaded Ponyville and taken it over. Even Twilight's castle!"

"What?!" Twilight gasped.

"We're serious. Use your magic and see for yourself." Draco said.

Twilight concentrated her magic and could see all of Ponyville being overrun by Shadowkhan and the X-Borgs, with Lord Mavro, Redker, Yellzor, and Mindy standing on the balcony of her castle, "Oh, no."

"Yep and by looks of things they're already enslaving the locals." Spike explained.

"We need to put a stop to them." Twilight ordered.

"Tried that, and it didn't work." Spike replied.

"He's right. They overwhelmed us with sheer numbers and tactics." Draco added.

"There has to be some way to counter them." Twilight said.

"Last Time I checked the Super Megaforce Rangers beat them but Maggie and Mira are with Rarity. So we need Robo Knight and we need Russel." Astral recalled.

"Quite right." Aang nodded.

"And we might want to send word to the city of Cloudsdale." Draco added. Twilight nodded.

"What could the dark forces do up there?" Spike asked.

"Controlling the skies mean they can see all from above." Twilight explained.

"And easily take over all of Equestria," Aang put in, "We gotta call Applejack and Rarity back from their friendship mission."

"We can't." Pinkie replied.

"Yeah. They can't be summoned back until they've completed their friendship mission." Twilight explained.

"Are you serious?" Astral sighed.

"Afraid so." Twilight confirmed.

"Then perhaps you can do something to buy us time." Astral suggested.

"Like what?" Spike wondered.

"Put Ponyville in a vault of sleep for two days at the most. That should give Applejack and Rarity the time they need."

"What good will putting them to sleep do?" Draco asked, "The Armada's already taken over and you want to put the ponies in more danger by making them fall asleep?"

"I said all of Ponyville and that means the Armada will fall asleep too."

"But will it even work on them? They are powerful." Twilight reminded them.

Rainbow spoke, "You forget. Astral is partnered with Camille and she can use all forms of magic so Astral should easily be able to put the Armada to sleep."

"Well, if you think that'll work." Astral cast the spell and all of Ponyville and the Armada fell asleep.

"Well, this will by us some time. Without them active the Shadowkhan have fled and the X-Borgs without orders have gone offline." Spike noted.

"Don't forget the Dragon League of Nine control the Shadowkhan so we had best get ready." Aang reminded them.

"Agreed. We temporarily bought some time." Twilight said. The group went to get ready as Astral went to get Sally Sinister.

Twilight began levitating the major baddies out of the castle, and used the chance to undo the damages they caused it, "And to think I was expecting a big battle." Spike said.

"You may get your wish once they wake up." Twilight replied.

"We haven't got time to dabble. Let's just set up defenses around this castle." Draco ordered.

"Like the Sentinel system used by the Maximals in Beast Wars." Pinkie suggested. Twilight nodded in agreement.

Over the next two days the group set up that exact system and even got the rest of the locals to their homes, "At least things have calmed down. Though I still fear the worse when our enemies wake up." Twilight acted worried.

"Why don't we just lock them all someplace else?" Spike suggested, "Surely someone we know has a dungeon or containment system that can hold them?"

"Actually, I think we're out of time." Aang answered.

Right on cue Devina and swarms of every foot soldier the rangers faced were flanking her. Mavro, Redker, Yellzor, and Mindy approached, "You thought you could keep us unconscious forever?" Mavro inquired.

"But that was one of Astral the Dragon's strongest spells." Twilight gasped.

"Nothing can stop the Armada. Neither any of your parlor tricks." Mavro replied.

"All you did was give us time to gather our ships." Redker added.

Yellzor put in, "And now we have even more of our fleet at our disposal."

"And nobody is going to stop us." Mindy finished.

"Don't be so sure about that." Twilight retorted.

"Minions attack!" Mindy ordered. Their minions went on the attack as the heroes fought back.

"Give it everything you got guys." Spike called.

They fought hard with X-borgs and Shadowkhan dropping. Bat Khan and Bruisers began attacking forcing the heroes to dodge, "Come on, everyone. No holding back! Pour it on!" Twilight called.

Yellzor blasted Twilight knocking her out, "Twilight's down." Rainbow cried.

The minions then blasted the heroes, "There's too many." Draco called.

"We need more of us too. Let's call Sally and the Skylanders." Astral ordered. They all agreed.

Astral summoned Sally Sinister, "What's up?"

"We've got invaders." Spike answered.

Sally looked around, "Whoa. No kidding."

"Call the Skylanders." Aang told her.

"Right," Sally called the core Skylanders to battle, "All right, guys. Go get them!"

Spyro led the regular Skylanders into battle against the X Borgs and Shadowkhan, "Give it everything we have!"

Bat Khan were flying around and swooping down, while Razor and Ninja Khan were going on the offensive from ground level. The Skylanders were doing well so far but then sumo Khan appeared and began beating them down.

"There's got to be a way to take down those big guys." Sally said, as Spyro answered.

"There is. Call the Giants. They're a team of eight Skylanders. You've already met one remember." Sally remembered and she called the Giants.

Ninjini and the other Giants went into battle against the Sumo Khan. The Giants were more than a match for the Sumo Khan, thus the heavy line of offense for the Armada was falling.

"Swap Force Skylanders, assist us." Sally ordered. Sally called the Swap Force Skylanders with Wash Buckler and Blast Zone leading them.

"Come on, you guys!" Wash called.

"We got a town to save!" Blast added.

The Swap Force Skylanders all charged into battle as they wiped out another offensive line for the Armada but Devina countered by sending in Crab Shadowkhan.

"Is that all you fools have?" Devina mocked.

"We're just getting started." Wash answered.

"Sally, show them what we mean." Blast said.

"You got it." Sally Summoned the Trap Team Skylanders and they were all armed with their crystal weapons.

Snap Shot spoke, "What seems to be the situation, Ms. Sally?"

"The Armada's invaded this town."

"Then we'll just kick them out." The Trap Team went to work doing just that.

Astral spoke, "Alright, guys, go join the other Skylanders in the fight. Sally, Spike, get on my back and let's take to the skies."

Spike and Sally got on Astral's back as they took to the skies, "Now we got a sky view." Spike looked down.

"And we can finish off the rest of these Shadowkhan." Sally added.

Astral smirked, "Then let's end this."

The three took to the skies and blasted the Shadowkhan before Astral and the Dragon Skylanders combined their powers and used an Ultra Fury that blasted the Dark Forces out of Ponyville and somehow restored and enriched the town.

"We did it!" Twilight cheered.

"Don't be so sure," Sally warned her, "The Dark Forces don't give up that easily. If anything we may have only caused them to grow stronger."

"Sally's right. As the saying goes what doesn't destroy you only makes you stronger." Spyro put in.

"Oh, terrific." Spike rolled his eyes.

Astral spoke, "For now let's just get the castle restored and hope Applejack and Rarity make it in time for the Sisterhooves Social. If anything I'd say that this attack pushed it back for another day."

Twilight nodded, "Right."

The group agreed as they went to help get everything set up for the Sisterhooves Social just as Wheeler flew in with Rarity, Applejack, Maggie, and Mira on his back.

"So did we miss anything?" Wheeler asked.

"Have we got a story to tell you." Spike replied.

"So do we Spike. So do we." Mira put in. The group began to help set things up as they exchanged stories.

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest the forces of Darkness had been blasted to one of it's deeper parts, "Dammit! Ponyville was ours!" Mindy cursed.

"But that blasted Gold Dragon had to interfere. That dragon is a serious problem. I say we destroy her and her partner." Redker suggested.

Yellzor nodded, "Redker has the right idea. The easiest way to destroy a dragon is to destroy their partner."

Mavro spoke, "But on the bright side we're in the Everfree Forest. Nobody ever comes in here. This could make a good base."

"Indeed. And whatever wild beasts live here are nothing compared to us." Mindy finished. The Armada's Elite agreed and began to set up shop in their new secondary base upon Equestria.


	12. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Tying Up Loose Ends**

The Eds were enjoying their time on Sodor doing their usual thing. Ed was running around being an idiot, while Eddy and Double-D were kicking back.

"Look at me run. Look at me run." Ed ranted.

"This is the life huh guys?" Eddy asked.

"I do admit, it's nice to finally have a chance to relax without any worries at all." Double-D agreed.

"And the best part is no Kankers." Eddy put in. The three sighed in relief while enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal Emperor Mavro was sitting on the throne preparing for an attack, "Damaras, what's the progress on our new branch base in the Everfree Forest?"

"We're nearly there we just need to put in the finishing touches."

"Excellent."

Right on cue Zetto Leader of the Shadow Line Crows arrived, "So what's this I hear about a new branch base?"

Mavro explained, "We're expanding our bases across the other worlds."

"Well, we might want to make one in Paris. It's the City of Lights and you know how much I like the light."

Damaras spoke, "Yes I know. Mindy told me that you and your Uncle Dark Raven didn't see eye to eye on the conquest of Morning Land. Still we probably might want to set the Kankers loose."

"Good idea and I know how to set them off." Zetto said.

"Do tell." Mavro replied.

"I plan to tell them that one of the Eds is interested in one of the Mew Mew girls that Cousin Oakley told me about."

"Interesting, and all three of them can get jealous so easily." Damaras noted.

"And this time there is nobody to stop them now."

"So go get them." Mavro ordered. Zetto nodded and left.

Meanwhile Clara's room in the castle had somehow changed back to a blank room which was a symbol of her defeat at the hands of Camille much to the concern of Oakley, Talon, and Hun who were discussing their next course of action, "What just happened?" Hun looked around, as Oakley answered.

"Clara's room in the Castle has changed back into a blank room. It happened when Camille defeated her. It was probably a side effect of Camille sealing away Clara's dark powers."

Talon spoke, "Which means we need to eliminate Camille but before we do that we have to tie up some loose ends. Namely the Eds first before doing anything else."

"Right." Hun agreed.

"But where do we even start?" Oakley asked, "Remember Devina said that those three are annoying and the tall yellow Ed boy is repulsive. How are we gonna get near him without gagging?"

Right on cue Zetto showed up, "Perhaps I have an answer to that. Use the Kanker Sisters."

Talon gasped, "Of course. The Kankers could get to them."

Oakley spoke, "They're the only girls who'd be willing to go near them. Especially the big one."

"Then send them. And by the way where is Devina?" Hun inquired.

Zetto answered, "She's apologizing to her charges, the Sinister Sisters for not doing her job as their family guardian when they were stripped of their magic by Periwinkle after the Dominion tried and failed to take over Halloweentown."

"I see." Oakley replied, as Talon spoke.

"Hard to believe that Devina's in the Dragon League of Nine since they terrorized mortals when she has charges of her own. Still there is a reason why Devina was brought into the Dragon League of Nine. But anyway let's get the Kankers up to speed on what's going on." They all agreed.

Five minutes later the Kankers had been brought before the Crow Royal Family, "So whatcha want with us?" Lee asked.

Oakley answered, "We found your boyfriends."

"The Eds?!" The Kankers gasped.

"Yes we have unfortunately we found something you may not like. Observe." Talon showed the Kankers a vision of Eddy and Corina Bucksworth together.

"What is this?!" Lee snapped.

"This was from yesterday."

"Hah! Looks like your man's gone and dumped you, Lee!" Marie mocked her sister. Lee responded by slugging Marie in the face.

"So what are you going to do?" Talon asked Lee, who responded.

"I'm gonna find that hussy and make her pay for stealing my man!"

Zetto spoke, "Well, you're in luck. The hussy in question is out of range of your man. For the moment. But according to the humans. School is out in a week."

"I can't let those two see each other!" Lee shouted.

"Why don't you show your man that you care?" Oakley suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Then go. There's a Shadowliner that will take you to the Eds."

"Girls, let's go." Lee ordered her siblings. May and Marie agreed as the Kankers headed onto the Shadowliner that would take them to the Eds.

As Hun watched them go he had to comment, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Those girls are driven by their lust for the Eds. And that is strong admiration." Oakley explained.

"At least I feel safer around them then I do around Clara." Hun said.

"Indeed." Oakley agreed.

Talon spoke, "Clara had potential but gripping two of my attendant crows by the neck was simply a big taboo in my book."

"Not to mention she made major errors. But still let's hope her successors have better luck." Hun hoped.

Oakley nodded, "Quite so."

Zetto spoke, "Let's watch the Kankers as they get the Eds. With most of the Avatar's team away they should have an easy time." Zetto's cousins agreed as they watched the screen.

Back on Sodor the Eds continued to enjoy themselves before hearing the whistle of a shadowliner, "What's that?" Ed asked.

"Probably just a steam engine." Eddy answered.

Double-D looked and suddenly became frightened, "Fellows. That's no steam engine!"

"How do you know? It's got a whistle, doesn't it?" Eddy asked.

"Look!" They saw the shadow liner pull in.

"Run away!" Ed panicked.

"A shadow liner?!" Eddy gasped.

"Why is it here?!" Double-D asked with fright.

They didn't have to wait long as the Shadowliner doors opened and out popped the Kankers, "Hiya, boys!"

"Kankers!" The Ed boys began running for their lives.

"Look they're playing tag." May began.

"And we're it!" Marie added.

"Let's get them." Lee finished. So the Kankers pursued them, as the Eds ran for their lives.

"Come on slowpokes!" Eddy ordered.

"I'm running for my life." Double-D panted.

"Where do we go?! Where do we go?!" Ed looked around.

"There," Eddy instantly ran to Crovan's Gate. The three panted for their lives, "What the heck was that about?!"

"Let's ask later when we find more a suitable shelter." Double-D suggested.

"And fast." Ed added.

The Eds bolted for the Steamworks but before they could get there the Kankers popped up out of nowhere, "Gotcha." Lee declared.

"Other way! Other way!" Eddy cried.

The Eds ran for it with the Kankers hot on their tail. Just when it looked like they would make it the Kankers popped up in front of them, "Stop teasing us, boys." Lee said.

The Eds continued running till they ran smack dab into Kasumi the Water Dragon, "Oh, hello."

"No time. We have to run." Eddy replied.

"Kankers! Icky! Mushy! Girls!" Ed cried.

Kasumi spoke to Double-D, "Can you please tell me what the heck is going on?"

"The Kanker sisters from our home have arrived via Shadow Liner. And they're after us!"

"I don't know why they're after you but I think I can take you three to somebody who can help."

"Anything please." Eddy pleaded.

"Get on my back and I'll take you to them." The Eds mounted Kasumi. Kasumi took flight and headed to Edinburg knowing that help would be somewhere close by.

"I certainly hope who you're taking us to can be of help to us." Double-D hoped.

"A new friend of mine." Kasumi then landed and to the Ed's surprise Kasumi's friend was Mai the Shadow Dragon.

"Mai!" The Eds cheered.

"Hello, boys."

"Wait you know Mai too?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi, what's going on?" Mai inquired.

"Perhaps I best let the Eds explain."

Eddy explained, "We was just relaxing and enjoying ourselves, until a shadow liner pulled into the station."

"And stepping off from it was the Kanker Sisters!" Double-D added.

"And they chased us all around with their yuckiness!" Ed finished.

"I haven't seen the Kanker Sisters. But from what the Eds say, Mai, it's about time we do something to get rid of them."

"Agreed and I think I know where to begin. Kasumi follow me."

"Hey, what're we supposed to do?" Eddy asked.

"Get on Kasumi's back and hang on." Maid ordered. The Eds did so.

Meanwhile the Kankers were checking in with Oakley, "So have you made any progress on getting the Eds yet?"

"Tell her, Lee." Marie nudged her forward.

"Shut up, why don't you tell her?" Lee argued.

"We lost them." May confessed.

Oakley sighed, "I'm not surprised. Usually you're able to catch them and do what you want without any interference."

"Look they got lucky, all right?!" Lee snapped.

Oakley answered, "I'll send you to where it is that they're going. I have a feeling I know where it is."

"Do it!" They ordered.

"Done." Oakley snapped her fingers and sent the Kankers to where the Eds were going.

Meanwhile Mai had taken Kasumi and the Eds to Japan. Namely Corina Bucksworth's mansion, "Here we are. We should be safe from the Kankers here." Mai explained.

"What is this place?" Kasumi wondered.

"Mansion Bucksworth." Mai answered, as Eddy started pondering.

"Bucksworth. Bucksworth. Why does that name ring a bell?"

"Maybe ya owe him money, Eddy?" Ed suggested.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Double-D rolled his eyes.

"Well, in any case Mai go knock on the door." Kasumi said.

Mai nodded and knocked on the door. Answering it was a maid, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Can you please tell your boss that Mai the Shadow Dragon is here to see her? And that she brought friends?"

"Very well." She went inside, and they waited.

While they waited Kasumi asked a big question, "Mai who exactly lives here?"

"We're about to find out." Right on cue the door opened and Kasumi got the answer to her question.

Corina exited the building with her maid at her side, "Mai, Eds, who is this?" Kasumi asked.

Eddy gasped, "Corina?!"

Corina looked over spotting the boy, "Eddy?"

Ed spoke, "Mai, was bringing us to Eddy's love interest part of your plan?"

"Of course. I figured that the Kankers would be less likely to mess with you guys if you were with somebody rich."

They saw Corina come over to Eddy as the two embraced, "I never thought I'd see you again!" Eddy cheered.

"Feeling's mutual."

Kasumi spoke, "I'd like to catch up as much as you but can we please get inside?"

Double-D nodded, "Kasumi's right. We gotta get moving."

Corina replied, "Right, please come in." So everyone went inside.

Little did they know the Kankers were hiding in the trees and they had seen everything, "They went in there," May stated.

"And with that floozie." Lee added.

"Let's get her," Marie said. They ran for the door. When they tried to get in the door glowed green and repelled them, "What gives?"

"You think it's a holiday prank, Lee?" May asked.

"No. I think they're trying to keep us out."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" May inquired.

"Find another way inside." Marie answered.

The Kankers tried to find another way inside and each time they tried they ended up with the same result. Being repelled from The Bucksworth Mansion.

"There's no other way in." May despaired.

"Looks like that floozie's gonna have your man, Lee." Marie mocked, as Lee growled in anger.

Meanwhile inside Mansion Bucksworth, Mai was showing Corina, Kasumi, and the Eds the Kankers failed attempts of getting into the Mansion.

Mai explained, "As you can see I took one of Zuko's Spells and modified it to repel not only the Cynaclons but anyone allied with them or their allies."

The Eds and Corina were confused before Kasumi translated, "What Mai means is that it will keep unwanted visitors out unless they get an invite from the master of this mansion. Which means without an invite from Corina the Kankers are not getting in here."

Double-D wiped his forehead, "What a relief."

"Now if only we can clean Ed and get him to brush his teeth." Mai said.

Eddy replied, "Lots of luck. He'll just get dirty again. Besides it's not so bad once you get used to it. I mean at this point you can only smell if it you actually get too close to his skin."

"He's right about one thing. Now let us bring Corina up to speed on the Kankers." Kasumi suggested.

"I'm listening," the rich girl said. So the Ed boys explained everything involving the Kankers up to that point, "My goodness."

"Yep so knowing this what are you gonna do?" Mai asked.

"I'm not gonna let the Kankers intimidate me into inviting them into my mansion."

"Thank you so much." Eddy thanked her.

"Yes, a thousand thanks on behalf of us." Double-D added.

Mai spoke, "Even with the new security system I think I should take guard duty tonight. I do not want a repeat of what happened the last time Zoey was here."

"What happened the last time Zoey was here?" Kasumi asked.

"Corina you want to tell Kasumi or should I?" Mai asked, as Corina answered.

"When she came by to return a handkerchief I offered her thanks to my dog licking her. But that's when my dog turned into a predacite and ran amok. That's also the day I became a Mew Mew."

"Okay well that answers my first question and brings me to some new ones." Kasumi said.

"It's getting late so we'll tell you in the morning alright." Mai replied.

"Very well."

Corina turned to her maid, "See to it the Eds are properly made at home."

"Yes, Miss Corina." The Maid went to do just that.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal Oakley her Siblings and cousin were kneeling before Emperor Mavro explaining the situation about the Kankers. The Cynaclons were right there listening.

Mavro spoke, "Nice work with finding one of the Mew Mews but now what? In case you didn't notice I had to deal with two years' worth of failures and my patience is wearing thin!"

Oakley answered, "Yes, Emperor Mavro. We understand."

"We just need a predacite that can get in there. That's all." Hun added.

The Cynaclons, Tarb in particular heard that and spoke, "I could create a predacite that can get in there. Let me help them, Mavro."

Mavro turned to Mindy before facing Zetto and his cousins, "Mindy spoke highly of you lot but I still have my doubts. Fail me and you will find out how much."

"That's a big risk, Tarb. You sure you're up for it now?" Dren teased.

"Of course I am!" he snapped.

"What do you have in mind, Tarb?" Zetto asked.

"Just this." Tarb presented a Skunk.

The group backed away, "Are you nuts bringing a skunk here?" Oakley demanded.

Hun spoke, "Hold on. I think I can see Tarb's strategy and I like it. Tarb, get the infuser and place the skunk outside the Bucksworth Mansion."

"On it."

Back at Mansion Bucksworth Mai was on guard duty but she was starting to get tired, "I need a break from this."

Kasumi walked up and spoke, "If you want I could take over."

"Thanks, Kasumi."

"Get some sleep. You're gonna need it." Mai nodded and turned in.

Kasumi continued the watch for the rest of the night. By morning the Kankers returned to Mansion Bucksworth only this time Oakley was with them.

Oakley spoke, "So how was the Hotel Room I placed the three of you in?"

"It was great." May began.

"Better than our trailer." Marie added.

"You bet." Lee agreed.

"Now I think I found a way to get the Ed boys out here." Oakley spoke.

"How?" they asked.

"With a skunk. I plan to let it get into the house and then have it stink up the place forcing the Eds outside."

"Perfect." Lee smirked.

"Let's do it." May cheered.

Oakley smirked. She used her magic to put the skunk near the dog door that Corina's dog Miki used from time to time and the skunk went in with an infuser following. Once they were both in the infuser did it's job and entered the Skunk. The skunk mutated into a predacite.

Meanwhile Kasumi had finished her rounds on guard duty when she smelled something, "Okay, Corina said that the mansion is cleaned constantly so what the heck is the smell?" She followed the stench. It lead her to a skunk like creature that was currently at the front door of the house, "As Omi would say. Fearsome Skunk Creature Leave now or prepare to taste a most humiliating defeat!" The predacite roared at her, "Then so be it." Kasumi fired a blast of Water at the predacite hoping to subdue it. The Predacite shook it off and roared again before releasing green fumes from its butt.

Kasumi gagged, "Oh, by the ancestors! That smell makes Ed smell like fresh cut spring flowers spoon across a babbling book with a hint of lemon!"

The smell and fumes entered every nook and cranny of Mansion Bucksworth. Everyone inside was gagging in repulse, "Run!" Eddy cried.

Ed stood around smelling the air, "It's like heaven." he smiled.

Eddy, Corina, Mai, and Double-D looked at Ed completely stunned, "Is he serous, Double-D?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately."

"Whatever it is let's find it and Kasumi fast." The group followed Eddy's plan and found Kasumi fighting a skunk like creature.

"Kasumi." Mai called.

"Mai, I'm glad you're here. We've got a problem. What the fuck is this Skunk Creature?"

Corina saw it and gasped, "A predacite!"

"A what?" Kasumi asked.

"Explanations later, Kasumi. Corina, call the girls and tell them what the heck is going on." Mai ordered.

Corina nodded and called, them, while trying to avoid the predacite. Kasumi and Mai were trying to lure the predacite outside while keeping Corina and the Eds safe.

"How does something that big get in here?" Eddy asked.

"Corina, you have a dog right?" Mai asked.

"Mai why would you ask that?" Kasumi asked.

"The dog door." Corina gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"The skunk itself must've come through the dog door along with an infuser."

Kasumi sighed, "Well, that answers Eddy's question now here's mine. How the heck do we defeat it? I tried using water breath but it didn't' have much of an effect."

"The girls should be here soon. Until then I'll slow it down. Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" Corina transformed into her Mew form and went into battle.

"Corina's gonna need more help." Double-D noted.

"From where? A Pink Pony showing up with Astral the Gold Dragon's Partner and the Avatar?" Eddy asked in sarcasm.

The doors burst down revealing them, "Someone call?" Pinkie asked.

"What did we miss?" Carol asked.

Camille smelt the air, "And what the fuck is that smell?"

"That!" Eddy motioned to the beast. They saw Corina fighting the skunk predacite.

"A predacite?" Carol gasped.

"Ugh! And a skunk one too!" Camille gagged.

"Let's clean it!" Right on cue Pinkie rolled out her party cannon and launched soap and water.

Camille and Carol helped by using water on the predacite but it wasn't doing much damage, "Guys, I don't think we're getting anywhere." Camille said.

"Gee, what was your first clue, Camille?" Carol asked in sarcasm. Camille rolled her eyes, as Corina was still trying to keep it under control.

The rest of the Mew Mews arrived and they saw what it is they were up against, "I'm glad you're here, girls. As you can see Corina's facing a Skunk Predacite." Mai explained.

"Disgusting." Zoey gagged.

"So was the Squid but we have to get rid of it," Bridgette said. The girls started working together to distract the skunk predacite.

Carol and Camille helped by using Air Bending and Water Magic to remove the smell from the skunk long enough for Zoey to finish it off, "Strawberry Bell full power!" The bell fired its blast at the Skunk and separated the infuser from the skunk allowing Mini Mew to contain it.

"And that's that." Mai finished.

Corina breathed the air, "This is more like it."

"I'm sorry about your mansion." Kasumi apologized.

"Well, we'll just have it repaired." Corina answered.

"Allow me." Camille snapped her fingers restoring the mansion to its original state.

"Cool." The Eds gasped.

Mai spoke, "Anyway we should get going. Elliot and Wesley are gonna need to know about this."

"What about them?" Eddy motioned to Kasumi, Carol, and Camille.

"They can come along too if they want." Mai answered.

The three in question followed the group to the café. They arrived seeing Elliot and Wesley, "I have good news, bad news, and potentially great news." Mai began.

"Start with what you think we should hear first." Elliot replied.

"Very well. The bad news is that another predacite attacked Mansion Bucksworth. The good news is that the girls defeated it but in the process they had to reveal who they were to our three new guests and that leads to the great news. Our three new guests helped defeat the predacite." Mai gestured for Wesley and Elliot to look at Kasumi Carol and Camille.

Wesley spoke, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped."

Kasumi added, "Before we continue there's one thing I would like to know. What the heck is a predacite?"

"Wesley, Elliot. Perhaps you better field this one." Mai suggested.

Elliot explained, "A predacite is a monster created by our enemies the Cynaclons. They infect creatures with infusers turning them into beasts. And sometimes they can infect people turning them into monsters."

"I understand the animals but how would they infect people?"

Wesley elucidated, "They merge a human's spirit with that of an infusor used to create predacites."

"Sometimes they even merge a human spirit with an animal. As was the case with Camille's spirit and a Raccoon." Mai added.

"Seriously?" Kasumi asked Camille.

"Uh-huh."

"And it was the most powerful one the enemy created." Eddy noted.

"Before we go any further, I think I need to know that whole story from the beginning," They all nodded, as the two men told her about the Cyniclon race and their objective, "So let me see if I got this right. The Cynaclons lost their planet and they want our planet as their own. And they sent these predacites to attack?"

"That about covers it." Wesley answered.

"I believe you but I have another question. How the heck do we stop them?"

Elliot spoke, "Only these girls here have the power to fight and stop the Cyniclons and predacites." He motioned to the Mews.

"And what is so special about them?"

Elliot decided to explain about the Mews, "Each of these girls has bonded with the DNA of a particular animal giving them powers to combat the Cyniclons."

"So are these just random animals?"

"Not quite random." Wesley replied.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"Were you looking for certain animals." Camille inquired.

Elliot answered, "Well, there's been Zoey who was fused with an Iriomote Wild Cat. Corina was infused with a Blue Lorikeet. Bridgette was fused with a Finless Porpoise. Kikki is infused with a Golden Lion Tamarin monkey. And finally Renee was merged with a Gray Wolf."

Kasumi spoke, "I know about the Gray Wolf. That is an endangered animal but what of the other four?"

"Double-D, you field this one." Eddy suggested.

"Very well. The project of the Mews chose endangered species because they felt that these species would have the strongest desire to preserve their kind."

"And according to Eddy they should also have immunity from being turned into predacites." Mai added.

"Amazing. So I'm guessing this needs to be kept a secret and if so I can keep the secret."

"Basically." Mai nodded.

"Then you can count on me."

Elliot and Wesley felt grateful for hearing that. Little did anyone know that Oakley and the Kankers were outside Cafe Mew Mew, "Okay, girls I sense the Ed's are in there."

"Then let's go in!" May declared.

"Hold it. They're not alone." Oakley warned her.

"What do ya mean?" Marie asked.

"The ones that defeated the skunk creature I sent in are with them. And one of them is beginning to date Eddy."

"What?!" Lee shouted.

"See for yourself," Oakley used her magic to show Lee what was going on in the café. She saw Eddy and Corina sitting at a table, enjoying tea, while Eddy was enjoying another beverage. The two looked very close and enjoying being around one another, "That's the lorikeet one. Wanna Clip her wings?"

"More than anything." Lee answered.

"Well here's your chance. Look." Lee checked. She saw Eddy and Corina coming out of the café.

"You know, you're not as bad as some made you out to be." Corina told Eddy.

"Thanks. And you ain't so bad yourself." Eddy replied.

The other Ed boys and Mew girls kept their distance as they were watching this unfold, "Isn't it nice seeing Eddy finally found someone just like him?" Double-D asked.

"I still think girls are icky and mushy, Double-D." Ed replied.

"Mai, you seem quiet." Kasumi noted.

"That is because I sense something is not right." The group looked at her with concern.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"From what the Ed boys say when they are enjoying themselves something usually ruins the moment."

"Indeed. Though I worry what you could be sensing." Double-D said.

"That makes two of us." Carol agreed. They continued to watch Eddy and Corina.

Meanwhile the Kankers were waiting for the right moment to strike, "How much longer?" Marie asked.

"They're just about out of visual range of the others. Now's the time to strike." Oakley ordered.

"Perfect," Lee smirked. Eddy and Corina were enjoying their date before the Kankers popped up out of nowhere, "Hiya, dreamboat."

"Kankers!" Eddy panicked.

Corina frowned and spoke to Lee, "You're ruining our date. Leave at once."

"You're the one who's going to be leaving, hussy!"

"Eddy told me about you, and I'm not scared of you."

"Well, you should be." Lee and her sisters stood together.

"Corina, perhaps we should run." Eddy suggested.

"Not this time. I can walk circles around these three." The kankers laughed.

"You're in for a world of hurt. Let's get her." Marie called. The three tried to attack her, only for Corina to side step away and they crashed.

"What just happened?" Eddy rubbed his eyes.

"They're too slow." Corina answered.

"Let's get Camille deal with them for good." Eddy said.

They didn't have to wait long before Camille showed up, "So what's up?"

"Them!" Eddy motioned to the Kankers.

"This shouldn't be a problem."

"For you nothing is." Eddy replied.

The Kankers got up and were pissed upon seeing Camille, "You!" Marie declared.

"That's right. So are you gonna leave or do I have to pound you?"

"We're not going anywhere!" Lee answered.

"Time for the hard way," Eddy and Corina watched as Camille easily beat back the Kankers before tying them up and gagging them, "And now to finish the job." Camille snapped her fingers causing the Kankers to vanish.

"Where'd they go?" Eddy asked.

"I sent them to jail. Before Carol and I got here we told the cops about the Kankers and all they did so they'll be behind bars for life."

"Then we're free?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"In a matter of speaking... Yes."

The Eds started cheering and dancing around, "We're free! No more Kankers!"

Mai interrupted them, "Hold it. We still have to get to court so you can testify."

Double-D spoke, "It's a good thing I've compiled several documents and files on all the Kankers have ever done as well as the total amount of money they've ever stolen from us."

"Then let's go." Carol said. The group headed to the court so the Ed's could testify.

The trial went smoothly, with Double-D presenting all the files on the Kankers and all the assault, stalking, stealing they committed on the Eds. Needless to say the Kankers had no way of getting off scott free. Oakley was watching from the back and watched as Mindy had sent the best lawyers to defend the Kankers. The trial continued on, but when the judge made the call, the court favored the Eds over the Kankers. The Mew girls cheered as Camille and Carol took time to mock the Kankers.

"Tough luck, girls." Camille told the Kankers.

"You should've quit on the Eds a long time ago" Carol added.

Eddy and Corina took the time to hug which outraged the Kankers even more, "I'm so glad for you and your pals, Eddy." Corina began.

"I know. I feel like the weight of the world's been lifted off me."

"So, Double-D, Ed, how do the two of you feel?" Zoey asked.

"I definitely feel more at ease now." Double-D answered.

"Ed is happy as can be!"

"Then I guess you're gonna be happy to see this." Camille said.

The Eds looked. The guards were taking the Kankers away and as they did the Kankers had some choice words for Corina, Carol and Camille.

"You three will pay for this!" Lee began.

"One day!" Marie promised.

"Somehow!" May finished.

"Get those three out of my sight." The Judge ordered. The three were taken away, much to the Eds relief.

"So now that that's over with I think we can do some exploring." Camille said. The group agreed as they went to celebrate the Ed boys new freedom.

Meanwhile in New York the Psycho Hose Beast Trinity were still in their cells grumbling about all that had happened to them, "I wish we never got sent here." Janie grumbled.

"You and me both." Suzy agreed.

"What can ya do?" Rhonda asked.

Suddenly in an odd twist of fate the guards showed up, "Hey, psychos, you each have a roommate."

The Trinity found that each had one of the Kankers as their roommate with Janie Suzy and Rhonda being saddled with Lee Marie and May respectively.

"What're you in for?" Suzy asked.

"We got arrested for loving." Marie answered.

"Same for us." Rhonda replied.

"By who?" May wondered.

"A boy we thought cared for us. And his stupid friends." Janie explained.

"Why don't you us all about it." Lee suggested.

So the six sat down and took the opportunity to get to know one another since it was all they had now, "Where should we start?" Suzy asked.

"From the beginning." Marie suggested.

"We were in love with this boy with all our hearts, but he never respected or returned it to us." Janie began.

"That had to hurt." Marie said.

Suzy spoke, "And to top it off his stupid friends and these skanks ratted us to our parents getting us grounded, on house arrest to punishment after punishment."

"How bad were the punishments?" May asked.

Rhonda answered, "So bad it's like our own homes were prison. Then we got stuck with these jerk girls for babysitters."

"How bad cold they be? They don't scare me and my sisters." Lee said.

"They were trained and raised in some form of military." Janie explained.

"Anything else you can tell us?" May asked.

"We had help from the dark forces, but that partnership sank." Suzy replied.

"Dark Forces?" Marie asked.

"Yeah but then those stupid jerks locked us up and that witch Camille tortured us." Janie said.

"Camille?" Lee asked.

"Yeah the girl who got us in trouble in the first place." Rhonda explained.

"She did to us too." May gasped.

"That witch is everywhere. I bet she interfered with your plans." Suzy guessed.

"Ya got that right." Lee confirmed.

"That skank is the biggest pain we had to deal with." Janie said.

"Funny we had free reign in our home town." Marie replied.

"You did really?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah. We'd visit our neighbors in town any day at any time. And we lived in a trailer park across from it." Lee explained.

"Lucky." Rhonda sighed.

"What if somebody got in your way?" Janie asked.

"We'd teach them a lesson. No one in Peach Creek stood a chance against us." Marie answered.

"If only it were that easy for us." Rhonda said.

"Surely you would have taught your enemies a lesson, right?" Lee asked.

"We tried, but failed." Janie replied.

"Everyone was always a step ahead." Suzy added.

"Seriously?" May asked.

"That's right." Janie answered.

Lee was about to answer before Oakley popped up via Magic Circle, "Hi, girls."

The six jumped, "What're you doing?!" Lee cried.

"Checking up on you. So Kankers the Psycho Hose Beast Trinity has been telling you of their problems, right?"

"Yeah. Their lives sucked." Lee replied.

"Let me show you how much." Oakley worked her magic to show the Kankers the full extent of how much the Psycho Hose Beast Trinity's Lives sucked since Camille exposed them.

"You girls weren't kidding." Marie gasped.

"If that were us we would have pounded them." Lee said.

"For real." Marie nodded.

"Too bad we're stuck here now." May sighed.

"Yeah but let me show the Psycho Hose Beast Trinity how good your lives were." The trinity watched as Oakley showed them all the Kankers did, getting away with everything.

"This just isn't fair." Janie complained.

"I know. The Kankers had success but we had failure." Suzy whined.

"And now look. All of us here." Rhonda finished.

"Yeah but let me show you something. Remember when you tried to Tie Dustin to a tree?" Oakley asked.

"Yes."

"But Camille interfered and kicked you away which led to your lives sucking badly. Tell me what would have happened had she not up?"

"We would've succeeded I know it!" Rhonda declared.

"That sounds a lot like what we did." Lee said.

"Really?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes, to my boyfriend." May answered.

"I can show you if you want." Oakley offered.

"Do it." The Trinity said.

Oakley showed them the time the Kankers had Ed tied to a tree where May was savoring the moment, until the Urban Rangers tried to rescue him with failing results. It however left a perfect opening for Eddy and Double-D to rescue Ed.

"We could've had that happen with our man!" Janie complained.

"With some training from the Kankers you still can." Oakley promised.

"How? We're stuck here for life." Suzy reminded her.

"Everything has a weakness and so does this prison. I will let you know when I find it. In the meantime train and grow stronger."

The Kankers and Trinity looked at each other before smirking, "So what do you three say? Ready for Kanker style training?" Lee asked.

"We'll do anything." Janie answered.

"Then let the training begin." Marie declared.

The Trio smirked deviously as the training began but what they didn't know was that Zazu and Zeng had seen everything and had flown off to warn Iroh.

Back in Japan after taking the Mew girls home and sending the Ed's to a hotel Carol and Camille were discussing what to do next?

"So after this fiasco, what should we do next?" Carol asked.

"As long as we're here, let us go see some of our other friends." Camille suggested.

"Fine by me. Anyone you have in mind?"

"Heck yeah. We're going to Mahora."

"Oh, wanting to have another go with your little stud?" Carol teased.

"You could say that and I bet you're thinking about yours as well." Camille replied.

"Guilty."

"Then let's go." Carol nodded as the two headed to Mahora.


	13. The Hooffields and McColts

**The Hooffields and McColts**

At Fluttershy's home, the Pegasus was about ready to begin her boo club story with all her animal friends, "Does everybody have their copy of weathering hooves?" Every animal held up their copy of said book. Fluttershy was about to begin reading when she heard something ringing, "What is that?" Fluttershy's cutie mark continued ringing which Angel Bunny pointed at, "Did somepony leave a light on? Oh, it's me. Oh! It's me! My cutie mark. That means the map is calling me," She suddenly felt as if her flank was dragging her off to answer the call, "We'll discuss things when I get back." She left on cue as her Cutie Mark shown. Fluttershy followed it all the way to the Castle.

Upon entering she was brought into the room where the map was, "I'm here."

Right on cue Twilight appeared, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Because look!" Twilight showed Fluttershy her cutie mark was glowing too.

"Oh! You were called, too! Thank goodness. I feel so much better going with a friend."

Twilight brought Fluttershy into the Map Room where Draco, Aang, and Astral were waiting, "Well, Fluttershy's here we finally get started." Draco said.

Astral spoke, "Thank goodness. Twilight's got the whole place stacked with books."

"Didn't think there was going to be any room." Aang added.

"Ever since the map called us, I've been doing a ton of research." Twilight explained.

"So just where are we going?" Fluttershy asked her.

"The Smokey Mountains!" Twilight cheered.

"The what?" Astral asked, as Fluttershy spoke.

"The Smokey Mountains? I've never been there before."

Twilight spoke, "Neither have I. And there isn't a lot of information on them. All I could find was this. The Smokey Mountains harbor the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria between its two majestic mountain peaks."

"Well, before we go we better check the map to see what Human Help is needed." Aang suggested.

They checked the map. The symbols for the Water and Earth Elements were up but they saw the Cooper Clan Symbol and an Orange Lined white Lotus. Draco explained, "Aang Astral, go get Kwame, Gi, Geoff, Seth, Benjamin, Carl, Carol, and Camille and tell them to meet you in the Smokey Mountains. You've got a lot of work to do." Astral and Aang nodded before taking off.

Later on the selected team were heading to the Smokey Mountains, "Good thing we're taking the balloon. I don't think dragging all of Twilight's books would've been good for us." Carol said.

"Got that right. I mean who brings this many books with them?" Benjamin asked rhetorically.

"Uncle apparently." Seth answered.

Twilight was too busy thinking about what they'll be doing, "Ooh! Could it be about when two friends just randomly decide to do something together, but they forget to invite the third friend, and the third friend feels left out?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there." Camille calmed her.

Soon enough they arrived at the Smokey Mountains, "The place seems nice enough." Geoff observed.

"And it's peaceful too. Kwame. Gi, what do you guys think?" Carl asked.

"I actually a feeling something is bound to happen." Gi answered.

"And what do you think, Kwame?" Geoff asked.

"Flying Pumpkins."

"What?" Twilight asked in confusion.

They heard a boom go off and saw a pumpkin flying off from one side of the mountain onto the other, "We better check it out." Seth suggested.

They went to one of the mountains seeing one group of ponies launching pumpkins to the other side, "Excuse me but what's going on here?" Astral inquired.

An old pony spoke, "We're pumpkinin' our neighbors!"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Geoff asked.

"Well, because the McColts are just plain rotten. Hey, wait a tick. Who are all of you?! You're not spies for the McColts, are ya?"

"No we are not. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Carol suggested.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. And I am here to solve your friendship problem."

"I'm Fluttershy, and... um... I'm here, too."

"I am Avatar Carol. And this is Camille."

"Howdy. And this here is Kwame, Gi, Carl, Seth, Benjamin, and Geoff. We're all here to help."

"Can you please tell us who you are and what is going on?" Kwame asked.

"Ma Hooffield. Pleased to meet ya, but you're wastin' your time. We don't have a friendship problem. We have... a McColt problem."

Buzzard Hooffield added, "And there's absolutely no friendship there."

"Perhaps we can resolve this if we just talk to these McColts?" Kwame suggested.

Ma Hooffield spoke back, "We ain't talkin' to them! They done so many things. Why, just today, they shot pebbles at our farmhouse an' wrecked it. See, we're not very good at buildin', so all it took was a little pebble. But still!"

"But from what I can see here you do have a good talent for farming." Kwame noted.

"Ya darn right we do!"

Right on cue the sounds of mice squeaking could be heard as a Hooffield Pony took the pumpkin they were in and prepared to load it into the cannon. Fluttershy meanwhile was speaking to the mice, while the others talked to the Hooffields.

"Okay, Twilight, so what's the plan?" Carol asked.

"We're gonna talk with these McColts and hear their side of the story. Once we have all the facts, we can put an end to this using reason and rationale."

"Good plan," Fluttershy spoke to the mice, "That's why she's the princess."

"In the meantime, could you please call off the pumpkining?" Twilight pleaded to Ma.

"Oh, alright."

"Thanks. C'mon, guys." The group followed Twilight to the other mountain where the McColts resided.

Twilight knocked on their door as a peephole opened up, "State your business!" a pony asked from the other side, as another spoke.

"Don't even bother. They're probably spies for the Hooffields."

"Hey, wait! You're an Alicorn! I thought just the three princesses were Alicorns."

"There are Four Alicorn Princesses now. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. The Princess of Friendship."

"And I'm Avatar Carol."

"And I'm Camille, Astral the Gold Dragon's Partner."

"And I'm Fluttershy."

"We have a new princess? When did that happen? A-A-And how did the Hooffields come by a princess spy?"

"We are not spies!" Twilight called, "Why does everypony assume we're spies?"

Before anybody could answer the question the doors opened, "Because we don't get a lot of visitors. I'm Big Daddy McColt. You caught us at a weird time. We're in the middle of a giant feud with our... Terrible neighbors!"

"Which is why we are here. To end your giant feud with the McColts." Gi said.

"So you're here to help us get rid of 'em." Big Daddy assumed, as the McColts cheered.

"No that's not what Gi meant at all." Twilight replied.

"Well, if you ain't fer us, you're agin' us."

"Wait a minute. We're not on anybody's side." Geoff calmed them.

"Geoff's right. We're here to help you become friends with the Hooffields again." Carl explained.

"Well, that's gon' be hard. I don't believe we've ever been friends with the Hooffields!"

"But you could be. They're just pissed that you wrecked their farmhouse." Benjamin explained.

"Wait a hog-wogglin' minute! We only did that because the Hooffields pulled the pin out of our wagon wheel!" a wagon suddenly collapsed, "A whole week's worth of food rollin' down the mountain. Us McColts are mighty fine builders, but we don't know the first thing about farmin'."

"Yet the Hooffields are excellent Farmers but they know nothing about building." Gi noted.

"If you and the Hooffields could learn to work together you'd both achieve more." Kwame added.

"What?! No! They'd sooner launch their dinners at us than listen to us."

"Well they'll listen to me. I'm an impartial third party." Twilight volunteered.

"We're gonna need to find a way to address both sides." Camille added.

Carol came up with an idea, "Why not let Twilight fly between the mountains and use something like a loud speaker to talk to the ponies present?"

"I won't need a loud speaker," She flew up and using her magic was able to enhance her voice like the Royal Canterlot voice, "Attention, Hooffields and McColts! I'm not on anypony's side, but I can see you're both wasting time and resources on being mean to each other. Ponies are supposed to help each other and be kind. So let's stop this senseless fighting!" she spoke normally, "There. That should do it. Ready to go home, guys?"

Fluttershy answered, "I'd love to. But if we solved the problem already, shouldn't our cutie marks be glowing again?"

"She's right and your cutie marks are not glowing." Geoff noted.

"Which means we haven't solved the problem." Kwame said.

"And from what Linka, Wheeler, and Ma Ti said solving friendship problems are rarely that simple." Gi finished.

"Oh, yeah. They should be glowing any minute now..." Twilight hoped, while looking at her flank. As she waited the two sides started launching produce at each other, "Or not. So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight."

"Let's go check on the Hooffields." Benjamin suggested, as they went back.

Ma Hooffield called to her family, "One at a time, Greenhoof. If you smoosh them tomaters in the slingshot, they won't break on the McColts."

"Ma Hooffield, what are you doing? Didn't Twilight ask you to stop fighting?" Carol asked.

"Oh, is that what you were hollerin' about? We thought the McColts rubbed ya the wrong way. So we tomatered them for ya. My mistake, Stop the tomater slingshots!" suddenly bales of hay fell on them, "Reload the tomater slingshots! We're gonna paint their mountaintop red!"

Fluttershy gasped as Kwame and Gi were shocked at the turn of events, "Twilight, if this was part of the plan then I think it sucks." Camille said.

"It was a good plan. We need to think of another one," Fluttershy said, "And soon. This fight is really affecting the animals around here."

"Not to worry. I'll just, uh..." Twilight started flipping through a book, "Find the root of the problem and work from there."

"Well, you better get moving and fast the plant life is also being affected as well." Kwame noted.

"Pardon us, Ma, but do you remember what started this whole feud in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"They know what they did." she answered, so they asked Big Daddy.

"They know what they did!" he answered.

Twilight sighed, "I'm starting to think neither of you know what either of you have done."

Big Daddy answered, "Sure, we do. Them Hooffields did us a grave injustice some time ago for some reason."

"Hear, hear!" his family agreed.

"Anybody got a Plan C?" Seth asked.

Twilight spoke, "Maybe we can find some common ground that you can bond over. What do you do when you're not fighting?"

"That's easy. Gettin' ready to fight." Big Daddy answered.

"What do you hope to get out of fighting?" Fluttershy asked Ma.

"The satisfaction of winnin'!"

"Of winning what?" Twilight asked Big Daddy.

"The fight, of course! To prove our family is the best!"

"The best at what?" Fluttershy questioned Ma.

"Winnin'! Haven't you been listenin'?!"

The group met up to compare notes and review all the information that they got, "So what do we know so far?" Geoff asked.

Twilight explained, "The only thing they have in common is that they both want to win a fight, and neither of them know what it's over. How can I end this feud if I don't know what it's about?"

"Ooh! Maybe somepony just needs to say they're sorry." Fluttershy suggested.

"That's a good idea. And friendship solution number forty-eight. But we can move it up." Twilight replied.

"Good luck with that. These families are too prideful to just say they're sorry." Camille said.

"She's right." Astral agreed.

Carol gave some orders, "Gi, Kwame, Take Geoff, Carl, Seth and Benjamin and explore the valley. See what you can find out. There has to be something here that we're not seeing."

Soon Twilight, Fluttershy, and the Hooffields were carrying a big cake over to the McColts, "I'm so glad you agreed to do this. This apology cake will go a long way to making amends between you two. Which part of my argument changed your mind? The part where I said the benefits of friendship outweigh the cost of war, or the part where I said forgiveness is an investment in happiness?"

"Yeah, yeah. All of it." Ma answered.

"Wait. Are you even listening to me?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I really don't think she is." Aang replied.

"Who goes there?!" A McColt inquired.

"It's Ma Hooffield."

"Hooffield alert! Arm the cannons!"

"With an apology cake!" Ma offered.

"Did you say "cake"? As in... cake?"

"Consider it a gesture of goodwill from us to you."

The guards looked happy and hungry, "I haven't had cake in ages."

"Open the gates!" The gates were opened.

"Oh, it's such a bee-utiful cake." one of the McColt's sniffled.

"Think of this as more than just a cake. It's the first step in the long road to forgiveness." Twilight said.

"Nothing says "let's be friends" like a cake that says, "Let's be friends!"" she whispered, "I wrote that in icing on the top."

"I think that Princess Celestia would like these ponies." Carol noted.

"Considering she's so easily distracted by cake." Camille joked.

Suddenly the cake exploded to reveal the Hooffields used the cake as a trojan horse, "For glory! Whoa!" The Hoofields announced.

"McColts! Assume Delta Force formation!"

"Ready... aim... fire!" Ma ordered.

"I wondered why the cake felt heavier than it looked." Carol realized.

"Nice use of the Trojan horse plan. Odysseus would be so proud," Camille noticed Twilight frowning at her, "I'm just saying."

"Ma Hooffield, you planted ponies in that cake?!" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah!" she laughed before realizing, "Wait. Were you serious about apologizin'? Why in Equestria would we do that? We didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"What're you talkin' about?! You done so many things wrong!" Big Daddy argued.

"Not as many as you!" the two growled before fighting.

"Um, if you could just not yell so much or maybe stop saying words altogether..." Fluttershy tried calming them, but to no avail.

Unfortunately the two began fighting even as Carol and Camille spirited Fluttershy out of the area. They saw Twilight walking away ripping pages out of her book, "You okay, Twilight?" Carol asked.

"We should probably get back there. I mean, if you need a break, that's fine, but I really can't do this without you." Fluttershy said.

"I don't know if we can do this at all. Even if I make things right, they're just gonna fight again." Twilight started giving up hope.

Camille slapped Twilight in the face before she spoke up, "Do you hear yourself, Twi? Because what I'm hearing is not the Twilight Sparkle I know!"

"But what else can I do?"

Fluttershy saw some animals hiding, "Hey, little fellas. Oh, that's okay, you can come out." They came out, as they suddenly hear a groaning sound.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

They saw it was coming from the critters stomachs. Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, you poor things! There isn't enough food here for you! Oh, brrr, and you're freezing! I'm gonna take you all home with me and get you all hot cocoas. How do you feel about book clubs?"

Kwame and Gi along with Geoff, Carl, Seth, and Benjamin showed up and they had some more animals with them, "We're back and we've done some exploring." Kwame spoke.

"And what did you find out?" Aang asked.

Carl answered, "Where do we begin? The Valley is a mess. Broken trees and trampled ground are everywhere."

"This looks more like a warzone than a beautiful valley." Seth added.

"What we need to do is restore this place to its original state." Geoff suggested.

"And there isn't any water for any of the animals." Gi put in.

Astral spoke, "The books said that this was the most beautiful valley and pardon my language but what the fuck happened here?"

"All the constant fighting happened here, duh." Aang answered.

"We know that but what we don't know is how the fighting began." Carol said.

"I could travel the time stream, but we don't have that kind of time." Camille suggested.

A squirrel spoke to Fluttershy, "What's that? Oh! Uh-huh... Everyone! They know what happened here!"

"You mean they know how this feud began?" Carol asked.

"That's right."

"Well, tell us." Twilight said. After Fluttershy told them, they headed back to stop the madness between the two feuding groups.

Back with the two feuding clans they were still duking it out. Twilight flew over and attempted to talk sense into them, "Stop! You have to listen to me!" But none of them paid any attention. Twilight knew there was one thing left to do, "Everypony freeze!" her voice echoed. She used her magic to freeze the groups in place, but was straining, "Fluttershy! You have to tell them! It's a lot harder to freeze an army of ponies than just six of them!"

Right on cue Fluttershy flew up with the Squirrel on her back, "Before you keep fighting there is something you should know. Long ago, there were two best friends..."

She narrated the tale told to her by the critters.

"Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt. When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains, they knew it was something special. So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants. But they disagreed on how to go about it. Grub wanted to start by planting crops so that everypony would have something to eat. But Piles thought it would be better to start by building a shelter to protect them against the cold and wind. The two ponies were unable to come to an understanding, so Piles went ahead and built a shelter anyway, exactly where Grub was gonna start his farm! Grub was upset, so he tore down Piles' shelter so he could plant his crops! They kept fighting back and forth, until it turned into a feud! The valley suffered from the constant destruction, until finally the Hooffields and McColts moved to separate mountains. Even then, the valley and all the animals in it continued to be caught in the crossfire. You see? By fighting, you're destroying the very thing that brought you here in the first place! So it's time you both put your differences aside and come together! If not for yourselves, then for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!"

Everyone saw the animals next to Fluttershy before Kwame and Gi spoke up, "Ma Hooffield, you mentioned earlier that you are talented farmers. I bet you could teach the McColts a few things about farming." Kwame suggested.

Gi spoke, "And to the McColts, you could teach the Hoofields a few things about building. What we're trying to say is that by working together you could achieve much more."

Then two family heads looked at each other knowing there was some truth, and also knew there was someone else they had to apologize too. They looked down at the animals.

Big Daddy began, "Aw, shucks, we never meant to hurt you little critters."

"Yeah, we're sorry!" Ma apologized.

Fluttershy smiled, "They say they accept your apology."

"Now that we have that settled let's get to work and restore this valley." Seth ordered.

"Uh, princess? You can unfreeze us now." Big Daddy said.

"Oh, right!" Twilight dropped the spell releasing the ponies from her hold.

"So what have we all learned?" Camille asked the family heads.

Big Daddy spoke, "Ma Hooffield? We promise we won't fight you no more."

"Us too, except we promise not to fight you. I suppose it doesn't matter who's right. We're both wrong."

"That's one thing we can agree on." Big Daddy said, as the two spat on it.

"Now don't go fighting each other over who was wrong and admitted it first. What matters is that you both saw sense." Carol told them.

Ma spoke, "Aw, thanks. Though I would just like to point out that I was the, uh, first to admit I was wrong."

Big Daddy countered, "That may be, but I promised not to fight first. That counts for more!"

"Oh, yeah?!" The animals came between them reminding them, "Oh, all right. We don't have to speak animal to know what y'all are sayin'. Truce?"

"Truce." Big Daddy agreed.

"Glad to see that you're listening." Carol smiled.

The ponies humans and Dragons began working to not only restore the valley but also make it better than it was. Soon enough both families were pitching in and helping each other fix what they all broke. After hours of hard work and with a lot of help from Camille, Seth, and Benjamin in magic the valley had not only returned to it's original state but there was now a statue of the founders.

"Woo-hoo! Ain't that a pretty sight?" Big Daddy asked Ma.

"Sure is! The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes! Good ones this time."

"And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops!"

"Not pumpkins."

"Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument." Ma thanked the group.

Right on cue Twilight and Fluttershy's Cutie Marks glowed, "I'd say that our mission here has been accomplished." Camille said,

"Yay! I told you we'd figure it out." Fluttershy cheered.

Twilight smiled, "We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio to do it. We just needed each other. So, what do you think will happen next? We've all been called by the map now."

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get home..." Fluttershy answered, as Twilight pondered.

"What if it summons all six of us and every one of our allies to another place? Or another pony we weren't expecting? What if it wants us to solve other kinds of problems, like quantum physics, or why the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" The others rolled their eyes.

"Perhaps the map might call us to take on the Forces of Darkness next?" Astral suggested.

"So many possibilities!" Twilight cheered.

"All I know is that the Map will activate when it is time. Just let it run it's course." Carol said.

"And these forces of Darkness won't know what hit them." Geoff added.

Speaking of the Forces of Darkness they were in the newly completed Everfree Forest base holding court, "Okay so we all know why we're here," Mindy began. Her followers nodded as their foot soldiers were off to the sides, "We now know that the map tends to call Ponies away in teams of two along with two of the rangers at most. Which means the teams are not at full strength. Which means when the map does call them away that is the perfect time to attack." They all nodded.

Mavro spoke, "So next time they are called away we will strike again. And next time there will be no failure."

"I'd like to point out that sometimes entire ranger teams are called away which means that we could easily ambush them." Jack added.

"Agreed and this time there will be no mistakes." Mindy said.

"For now let's pace ourselves." Mavro suggested.

"Agreed. We have to stock up and gear up." Malkor ordered. The Forces of Darkness agreed as they got their gear ready and began drawing up battle plans for the next attack.


	14. Aerial Attack

**Aerial Attack**

In the Branch Base of Everfree Forest Emperor Mavro was discussing a battle plan with most of the Armada's High ranking members and the Warstar Aliens at his side. Mindy had put him in charge as she wanted to spend some alone time with her husband, "Taking Ponyville was a failed mission, but now I have a new target in mind." Mavro began.

"And what would that be, father?" Vrak inquired.

"The city of Cloudsdale high above Ponyville."

Damaras spoke, "Good choice, Emperor, but there is only one problem with that."

"And that would be?"

Levira spoke, "Cloudsdale is a city made of clouds and as such only Pegasus ponies and creatures that have wings can walk on the city. It will be difficult for us to send in the X Borgs."

"Which means Malkor, Creepox, and myself will have to lead the attack." Raptor realized.

Mavro nodded, "Agreed."

Raptor turned to Vrak, "It's too bad Vrak can't join us. He'd be a good asset to the team."

"We must make do with what we have." Their emperor replied.

Vrak nodded, "He's right."

"Malkor, take me to your ship." Raptor ordered. Malkor and Creepox took Raptor to the Warstar Space Ship.

Meanwhile in Mahora, Camille and Carol were resting with Dustin and Negi respectively in one of the guest dorm rooms. Both girls held their boys close to their racks, while the boys felt like they were sleeping on clouds. As they did Camille's phone started vibrating. Camille groaned as she reached over to her phone and answered sleepily, "Hello?"

"Camille, it's me Sally. We've got a problem. The Forces of Darkness are attacking Cloudsdale."

"Of all times?" Camille groaned.

"As Uncle says. Evil does not sleep."

Camille sighed, "Ok I'll wake Carol. But just so you know, we were in the middle of something really important."

"Well, you can get back to it after you repel the attack from Cloudsdale."

"We'll see you soon," Camille hung up and woke Carol up, "Carol. Carol."

"What is it, Camille?" Carol yawned.

"Trouble. The Forces of Darkness are attacking Cloudsdale."

"Looks like we'll have to kick them out of there."

"Right. Oh, I hate having to leave these two like this." Camille sighed, while looking at Dustin and Negi.

"I know but we'll figure something out when we get back." Camille agreed as she and Carol got up and got dressed before leaving a note explaining where they went. They found Astral and Aang and headed off to Cloudsdale.

Over in Cloudsdale, Sally was having a tough time keeping the Pegasus Ponies safe and fending off the Bat Shadowkhan. It didn't help that Cloudsdale was made of clouds upon which only Pegasus Ponies could walk upon.

"This is madness!" Sally cried.

Spyro replied, "You're telling me. Due to the location you could only bring Skylanders that could fly."

"If we don't get more help, this battle's not going to last much longer."

More Bat Shadowkhan appeared and from the Warstar Ship Malkor, Creepox, and Raptor watched the battle, "Yes we're overpowering them." Creepox cheered.

"We keep this up Cloudsdale will be ours in a matter of minutes." Raptor added.

"So far we started off strong. But we have to stay consistent." Malkor noted. Raptor and Creepox agreed.

Back on the battlefield, the battle was going badly. Even with the other Skylanders that could fly Sally was still overwhelmed even after defeating another wave of Bat Khan. Once again another wave of Bat Khan appeared and this time it was larger than the last wave.

Sally picked up her sword and fought the wave but the Shadowkhan seemed to be endless and just when she was about to gas out the Ninjas were blasted, "Carol, Camille, Glad you made it."

"And it looks like just in time." Camille noticed. Right on cue more Shadowkhan Ninjas appeared.

"Let's get in there." Carol ordered. The two joined the battle.

Soon the Shadowkhan numbers were thinning but Raptor sent down even more Shadowkhan, "If Aang and Astral were around this would be a simple matter." Camille said.

"No kidding." Carol agreed.

Right on cue the dragons in question arrived, "Someone call?" Astral asked.

"Astral, you're here." Camille said in relief, as Aang joined them.

"So am I. and it looks like our services are needed."

"They are so let's get busy." Carol said. So the four fought for the safety of Cloudsdale.

Soon enough with the help of Sally and the Skylanders the waves of Shadowkhan were defeated, "Well, that was easy." Carol noted.

"Too easy." Camille agreed.

"Something is not right." Astral said with suspicion. They kept their eyes peeled.

This time Cloudsdale was being attacked by ships that looked like they came from Skylands only they were dark and malevolent, "The Armada of Darkness." Sally gasped.

"That's bad." Aang noted.

"You don't know the half of it." Sally replied.

"What do we do?" Astral asked, as Carol answered.

"We fight." They agreed and prepared for round two.

The group and Skylanders fought the fleet but the fleet was tough, "These guys are no joke." Astral said.

"We can't back down now." Camille said.

"Right. Fight until we cannot fight anymore!" Aang declared.

The team fought the fleet but the fleet began to overpower them, "This is getting harder." Astral cried.

"Obviously!" Carol shouted.

"After the enemy failed to takeover Ponyville what did you expect?" Aang asked.

"Well, we know, but this is beyond what we anticipated." Camille replied.

"I don't know how much longer we can hang on." Spyro said, while fighting.

"It'll take a miracle to bring them down." Carol said.

"Or another team of Skylanders." Sally put in.

"Someone ask for a miracle?!" The group looked up. They saw Six vehicles flying towards the fleet and attacking the enemy ships.

"I hope that is reinforcements." Carol hoped.

"They are. Those are the Supercharger Skylanders." Sally answered.

"Perfect!" Camille smiled.

In the Warstar Space Ship, Malkor, Creepox and Raptor were not happy about this, "What is the meaning of this?!" Malkor demanded, as Raptor answered.

"Seems that annoying Portal Master has summoned the Superchargers."

"Super what?" Creepox asked.

"An Elite Team of Skylanders trained to pilot an unstoppable fleet of vehicles. They were formed to combat the Sky Eater that had been tearing Skylands apart as of late."

"I don't care what they are! Blast them out of the sky!" Malkor ordered.

"Calm down Admiral. Last thing we need is you acting like Prince Vekar," Raptor calmed him. Malkor turned to Raptor who was scared at Malkor's anger for making such a comparison, "I'm sorry it's just you yelling at that moment brought back memories of what Damaras and Levira told me about Vekar."

"Just get rid of them!"

"Yes boss." Raptor sent Shadowkhan to support the Armada of Darkness and attack the Skylanders.

"Shadowkhan incoming!" Camille called. Raptor had sent enough Bat Shadowkhan to cover all of Cloudsdale.

"Take them out!" Carol ordered.

Spyro, Drobot, Cynder, Sunburn, and Whirlwind took to the skies to attack the Bat Shadowkhan with Aang and Astral supporting them. Sally Carol and Camille fought off the Shadowkhan that had landed on the clouds while the Supercharger Skylanders were fighting off the Armada of Darkness in their Sky Vehicles.

One by one their enemies forces were being driven off, "We're winning." Camille cheered.

"Don't get cocky. The Armada of Darkness is about to send in the Dark Galleon." Sally warned her.

Sure enough another ship appeared and this one was more powerful and heavily armored than the others, "Oh, snap." Carol gasped.

"What is that?" Camille asked.

"The Dark Galleon." Sally answered.

"Sounds like it lives up to its name." Astral said.

"Well, they should be able to defeat it" Aang said.

"Trust me they can destroy it." Spyro assured.

Their forces started attacking the ship. The ship fired back with missiles and a laser cannon. The heroes dodged while making sure to fire back at it. After doing this for what felt like hours the Dark Galleon finally fell in a blaze of scrap metal. The guys cheered in victory.

"Now let's get finish off the rest of the Shadowkhan." Spyro suggested. They attacked the ninjas making them disperse.

Wave after wave kept coming but the heroes were more than pumped up and with the Supercharger Skylanders attacking the Warstar Space Ship the heroes were able to prevail, "They can't keep this up forever." Carol said.

"I know. We gotta finish this or at least Damage the ship badly." Camille replied.

"Then let's really pour it on!" Sally ordered.

The Forces of good channeled all their power into attacking the Warstar Spaceship. The ship started collapsing, "Admiral, I suggest we retreat before we lose the ship." Raptor suggested.

"Agreed. Retreat! Everyone fall back!" Malkor answered.

The Enemy had the Warstar Ship retreat but not before it fired of its weapons at the Superchargers damaging the vehicles heavily, "Oh, dammit!" Camille cursed.

"Camille, language." Sally warned her.

"It could take weeks for these repairs."

Carol spoke, "On the bright side we did damage the Warstar Spaceship and destroyed the Armada of Darkness."

"Yeah. Points for us." Camille admitted.

"And with any luck the heavy damage that ship took will keep the Dark Forces busy for quite a while." Sally put in.

"What matters now is Cloudsdale is safe." Carol added.

"That we can agree on." Spyro said.

"Although some repairs will be made, even if they're clouds." Camille noted.

"You bring up a good point." Aang agreed.

Whirlwind spoke, "I better go get the ponies."

"You do that." Carol said. Whirlwind left to go do that.

"I'll stay here and do some damage control. You two get back to what you were doing earlier." Sally offered

"Thank you. We'll see you later." Camille and Carol left on that note.

"It isn't easy for them to balance saving the world and having personal lives." Astral said.

Aang nodded, "Indeed."

"I can understand where they're coming from since I've been saving Skylands five times now. But they're younger than I am. Still we should get to work." Sally said. The dragons nodded and joined the crew. Sally knew that there would be a lot to do but it would be worth it in the end.


	15. Supercharged Edventure

Author's Note: This chapter contains references to Power Rangers Dino Charge.

 **Supercharged Edventure**

Silver the Dragon was in the Steamworks having a word with Edd. The former had just seen Monica off to her new home on the Imperial Dragon Railway. Right now they were having some small talk, "So, Double-D, what was school like for you?"

"Just as average as any school. Though with Ed and Eddy's antics things can turn into a riot."

"Good point, but what about grades?"

"I as a matter of fact am a model student. I've never gotten anything below an A in my life. Although my record for behavior was tarnished thanks to Kevin. He abused his authority as hall monitor by giving me a detention all because I was trying to talk him out of giving Eddy one on Valentine's Day."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ed and Eddy were in detention constantly."

"Well, they only get them two a week at the most."

"Oh, boy. I'm afraid to ask about their report cards."

Double-D sighed, "Sad to say, despite some of our other friends not being too bright themselves, Ed and Eddy are the worst students in school."

"Seriously? Well that brings me a question how are the report cards delivered?"

"Mostly students with good grades get them handed to them personally. While failing students like Ed and Eddy gets theirs delivered personally to their parents."

"I gotta ask, who is in charge of delivering the report cards of failing students?"

"I was personally asked to deliver theirs. While normally they're sent via mail."

"May I ask why?"

"Because the principal trusted me personally with delivering theirs knowing I would get them to their parents. If given to Ed and Eddy they'd either try to hide them or alter their grades."

"Good idea, but there is one problem you're physically weak and there's no way you'd be able to get them to their parents. Not with Ed and Eddy coming after you."

"Yes, well I did have help with half the way."

"You had help? From who?"

"From our friend Rolf. I gave him the report cards to actually deliver while they believed I still had them."

"How did you pull that off? From what my pals said you were on the outs with most of the kids in Peach Creek."

"Only if we're constantly scamming them. But there are times when we have a mutual understanding. Plus Rolf used it as a chance to earn an Urban Rangers badge."

"Good idea. So when Ed and Eddy found out what did you say to them?"

"I did tell them that I was sure their parents would be understanding and would try and help them in improving, though after seeing them get dragged off by their parents I knew lessons had to be learned the hard way."

"I can only guess it was quite painful. Still what about you? Did you make it off clean?"

"Well, not exactly. In my chase away from them I had to borrow Kevin's bike and ended up messing it up. Kevin wasn't happy with that."

Silver was about to ask more but he smelled something odd, "What is that horrid smell?"

"That would be Ed."

"I can only guess he and Eddy are here and they heard every word of our discussion so far."

"And they aren't the only ones present Silver." Another voice said.

Edd and Silver turned to see that with Ed and Eddy was a young girl wielding a petite dagger with a golden handle and a sparkling sapphire in the hilt. The girl had bright purple eyes and green hair. She wore a pair of shorts and a simple t shirt but over that she had a jacket that made one think she was in an elite group.

"Lamerok? What the heck are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"Coming to see you, Silver. Of course I had a run in with Ed and Eddy and we heard your discussion."

"How do you know who Ed and Eddy are?"

"Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby told me about them. They did some observing and one thing that came up was a Report Card Delivery badge. Does this mean anything to you?"

"As a matter of fact Double-D here just explained the event to me." Silver answered.

"I can tell and I was about to tell Ed and Eddy that no matter how bad they had it being dragged off by their parents somebody else had it worse."

"Oh, please. We were chewed out by our parents! What could be worse?" Eddy asked.

Lamerok answered, "Living with a strict babysitter. That's what happened to Dustin's Former Stalkers. They acted a lot like the Kankers did."

"Seriously?" Eddy asked.

"They Did. Perhaps we had best show you how bad it was." Silver suggested.

"Ooh movie time!" Ed cheered.

"That's right. This disk contains a good movie." Lamerok popped in the DVD and pressed play.

The scene showed the School that Dustin's friends went to and it was time for report cards to be handed out, "A's and B's as always." Alicia began.

"Same for me. Mom and dad will be proud." Alice added.

"Finally moved out of that C in English." Elroy said in relief.

Jethro and Jade showed up to join the discussion, "A's as always." Jethro said.

"Same here. This has been a good semester." Jade put in.

"Yep but I heard that the school is trying something new this semester," Elroy noted, "They plan to do something different for the report cards of failing students."

"What's that?" Jade wondered.

"Anyone with terrible grades will have theirs delivered to their parents."

"How will they pull that off?" Alice asked.

"They'll have someone from the school deliver them personally." Elroy explained.

"Another student perhaps." Jethro wondered.

"Might be. I mean it's never been done before."

"But how many people are gonna volunteer to do the job?" Jade asked.

"Depends on whose report card they're delivering." Elroy answered.

Alicia, Alice, Jethro, and Jade knew what Elroy meant and had to share their thoughts, "You mean like the trinity?" Jade inquired.

"Well, there's an example."

"Those three are the worst students in school." Jethro noted.

"Feel sorry for whoever has to deliver theirs." Jade said.

The Ed boys were watching the DVD and Double D had to comment, "I'm assuming this trinity isn't a group that's liked?" Double-D began.

"No they are not. Keep watching and you'll see." Silver replied.

They watched seeing three girls storm through the hall, "I can't believe they're not giving us our report cards." Rhonda grumbled.

"They're just giving them straight to our parents before we see them." Suzy complained.

"Whoever came up with this new idea should be dragged out into the streets and get shot." Janie said.

As they stormed the hall they didn't notice a female student hiding. The student in question was the one chosen by the principal to deliver the report cards belonging to Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda. Problem was that she was among the students who were scared to death of the Psycho Hose Beast Trinity.

"When I find out whose delivering ours I'm gonna make them so hurt!" Rhonda promised.

The student in question decided to bolt for it as soon as possible. They heard the footsteps in the hall and saw the girl in question, "You don't think?" Janie asked.

Double-D hoped and prayed that the girl would be able to escape unharmed, "She's the one!" Suzy called.

"After her!" Rhonda ordered. The three made chase through the school.

"I pray for her safety." Double-D hoped. Eddy and Ed silently prayed for the same thing.

When the girl ran around a corner the trinity skidded to a halt to saw she was gone, "Where'd she go?" Rhonda looked.

"She disappeared." Suzy said.

"People don't just disappear." Janie replied.

The Trinity split up to look for her. When the coast was clear the girl came out of hiding, "That was too close. Now I just have to make it out before the bell. Fortunately the teachers excused me so I could get a head start."

She heard something and saw Elroy and Jethro by one of the side exits, "Lisa, this way."

"Elroy? Jethro? What're you doing?" Lisa asked.

"We're fellow students who don't like seeing others get harassed by that group of losers."

"I gotta bolt."

"Be careful now." Jethro warned her.

"Thanks," Lisa ran like her life depended on it, "Good I know where each one lives."

Lisa began running to the house that was furthest away from the school thinking they would less likely to ambush her there. Problem was the house in question belonged to Rhonda, "This one's the more violent one. But better to get her out of the way."

"Lisa kinda reminds me of Double D." Eddy noted.

"She should. Lamerok took a look at her report card and like Double D she happens to excel academically." Silver replied.

"How wonderful."

"Does she happen to speak like Double-D?" Eddy asked.

Lamerok answered, "Fortunately she uses normal speech instead of techno speech so people can communicate with her."

"Is this bringing back memories of your report card delivery mission Double-D?" Silver asked.

"Very much so."

Lamerok spoke, "Then before I play the rest of this segment tell me how you think this is going to end."

"She gets them to the girls' houses?" he guessed.

"Well, you're right about Lisa getting to Rhonda's house but keep watching to find out what happens." Silver insisted.

They watched as Lisa came around the block, "I'm almost there. All I need to do is hope Rhonda's parents are home so I can hand this to them."

She walked closer and closer, until she saw Rhonda and the girls blocking her path, "Going somewhere?"

Lisa looked nervous, "Janie, Suzy, Rhonda. What a surprise. Heh heh."

"You got something of ours, and we want them." Suzy demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lisa played dumb.

"Save it. We know you have our report cards." Janie called her out.

The Ed boys wondered how Lisa would get you of this, "Hey, is that a cute boy over there?"

The trinity being as stupid as they were looked over thinking it was Dustin, "Dustin?"

They saw there was no one. They turned and saw Lisa was gone. Lisa took the time to escape and ran for her life, "Ok. I'll try one of the others and come back here later," Lisa decided to head to Suzy's house next, "This looks easy enough," Lisa decided to try one of the windows knowing that the front door was not the best approach, "This may be breaking and entering, but hopefully they'll understand," Lisa had nearly arrived at the window before something caught her leg, "Hey!"

Suzy had caught up to her, "Come here!"

"Let go of my leg!"

"Rhonda, now." Suzy called.

Rhonda wrapped her arms around Lisa tight making it impossible to wiggle out, "Let go." Lisa tried to break free.

"Oh, dear." Double-D was worried.

"Come on get out of there get out of there." Eddy pleaded.

"Not good not good." Ed stammered.

Lisa taking drastic measures bit Rhonda's arm making her release her, "She bit me!"

Lisa thought she was free but Janie came out of nowhere and tackled her which gave Suzy the opening she needed to swipe the backpack, "Yes! Our report cards are ours now."

"Let's burn them and leave no evidence." Janie said.

"Was this the result you were expecting if Ed and Eddy had caught up to you, Double-D?" Silver asked.

"As it so happens yes."

Lamorak spoke, "Well, you're about to see how worse it's gonna get."

The group of five watched as Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda did as Janie suggested and burned the report cards leaving no evidence, "And that's that." Janie said.

"We're in the clear now." Suzy added.

"So we ain't getting in trouble." Rhonda finished smugly.

Lisa had seen everything after they left her and somehow found the strength to attempt to sneak away, 'Fortunately I had the sense to hide spare copies of the report cards,' she thought. Lisa managed to nearly escape before she stepped on a branch. She continued up a tree before reaching into a hole and pulled out the copies, "Against those three, always have contingency plans."

Lisa was still terrified but she had to keep going. Fortunately she decided to go to Janie's house. Lisa started knowing she can make it there before Janie did. She managed to make it to Janie's house but she was winded from all that running and it didn't go unnoticed by Ed, Edd, and Eddy as well as Silver and Lamerok.

Lamerok spoke, "I should've picked somebody more physically fit."

"No kidding. There's no way she can get the other two their cards now." Eddy said.

Silver spoke, "Very ironic considering you and Ed tried to stop Double-D from delivering your report cards."

Eddy grumbled, "Yeah and we still failed."

Lamorak added, "And got chewed out but keep watching."

Lisa managed to get to Janie's house and knocked on the door. Answering it was Janie's mom, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Ma'am. My name's Lisa. I go to school with your daughter. The principal tasked me with delivering your daughter's report card to you because of certain reasons." Lisa presented Janie's report card to her.

Janie's Mom opened it up and she and Lisa saw it, "This is unacceptable work."

"I know. Good luck with her." Lisa left before she decided to hide behind a tree and watch what would happen next. She watched as Janie came home looking proud until she saw the look on her mom's face.

"Janie."

"What is it, mom?"

"Care to explain this?" She showed her the report card.

Janie was so confused knowing she burned it, "That's not what it looks like!"

"We're going to have a serious talk about this. Now get inside." She pulled her daughter into the house.

The Eds could see that Janie was getting chewed out much worse than Ed and Eddy had been and Lisa was watching.

Lamerok asked "Still think you and Ed had it worse, Eddy?"

"Ok, maybe that is worse."

"You were right, Double-D. Lisa delivered Janie's card safe and sound." Silver said.

Lisa spoke to herself, "Serves her right. She has to take responsibility for her actions." Lisa was about to leave but unfortunately she ran into Suzy and Rhonda and they had seen and heard everything.

"So you kept backups?" Suzy asked.

"Yes. And it's a good thing to." Lisa left before Rhonda socked her in the stomach.

"No one pulls a fast one on us!"

"After her," Lisa ran for her life but with all the running around she had lost a lot of energy and it didn't take long for Suzy and Rhonda to catch up to her, "This is what happens when you try to pull one on us.

The Eds watched as Suzy and Rhonda beat up on Lisa so badly that they could hear bones break.

"I had no idea human arms could bend like that." Silver cringed.

The Eds cringed as they watched the scene, "Not even Kevin or Sarah could do that." Eddy shook.

Double-D was just as scared, "And those two are scary when angered."

After all was said and done Suzy and Rhonda got the remaining copies of their report cards from Lisa and left Lisa tied to a tree beaten so badly she looked worse than the Eds did when they got beaten up. Lisa panted with her head dropped feeling as if the cold breath of death was on her neck.

Suzy and Rhonda then took the time to threaten her, "If you ever are asked to deliver our grades again, you better give them straight to us." Rhonda threatened her.

"Or we'll beat you so badly that they'll need a bag to hold you!" Suzy warned her. Lisa gulped knowing that they were dead serious as Suzy and Rhonda left her tied to the tree as the clip ended.

"So what do you think?" Silver asked.

"Bad girls!" Ed answered.

Lamerok spoke, "Bad doesn't even describe it. But it's getting late. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow I plan to take the three of you on a super charged adventure. Filled with wonder and excitement." The Eds cheered at the sound of adventure.

The group of five slept in the Quarters of the Steamworks though Ed's Snoring was making things awkward. Suddenly Ed was sleepwalking but nobody noticed nor did anybody notice that Ed walked in a magical portal that would take him to another team of power rangers in another dimension. The others were finally able to sleep with Ed's snoring ceasing.

Next morning the others woke up feeling refreshed more than usual this time, "Ah, what a glorious morning it is." Double-D began.

"Got that right." Eddy agreed.

"Hey where's Ed?" Silver wondered.

They looked around, "Ed?" Double-D called.

"Hey, monobrow!"

Lamerok spoke, "Guys, I think I'm sensing faint traces of a magical portal that was here along with Ed's stench."

"What?" The two Eds gasped.

Lamerok continued, "Actually, it might be a rift. I didn't tell anyone this but I can sense traces of magic and rifts. I learned how to do it when I met an ancient Dragon known as the Chronicler. That's one of the reasons why I was brought into the Emperor's Elite Guard. That and having a grade point average rivaling Double-D."

"So where is Ed now?" the smart one asked.

"Most likely on the other side of this rift. We'll need a Rift Engine to travel through it and to do that I'll need to call the Superchargers."

"The what?" Eddy asked.

"The Superchargers. They're a special team of Skylanders that Portal Master Eon and Sally Sinister were putting together. They're trained to pilot an unstoppable fleet of vehicles all powered by the legendary rift engines."

"And can they help us find Ed?" Double-D asked.

"Yes they can. In fact I'll summon the leader right now," Lamerok created a communication window to contact the leader. Silver and the Eds saw the Leader in question was a Flame Spirit with blue fire for most of his body with red armor, "Welcome, Spitfire."

"Hello, Lamerok. Hello, Silver," Spitfire saw the Eds, "Who are they?"

Lamerok introduced, "This is Double-D and Eddy."

"Hello, boys."

Double-D greeted, "Very nice to meet you."

"Yeah-yeah. What he said." Eddy said.

"Why have you called me?"

Lamerok explained, "One of their friends named Ed entered a portal rift and has wound up in parts unknown. We need you to open a rift to see if we can pinpoint his exact location."

"I can do it with my vehicle the Hot Streak."

"Then get to it."

"Yes who knows what trouble Ed might be getting himself into." Double-D said in worry. Spitfire went to do just that.

Meanwhile it was nighttime on the planet earth of another dimension. The Setting was in a city known as Amber Beach. Ed was walking around the city in his sleep going on his night eating binges. He walked through many houses and raided many fridges in his sleep. He continued on before walking into a museum. He did the same thing in the museum sleepwalking into the café before raiding it's fridge. He walked out of the museum and carried on.

Back in the Steamworks, Spitfire had managed to find where Ed was, "I found Ed."

"Where is he?" Double-D asked.

"Turns out the rift leads to a place called Amber Beach. It exists on the planet earth of another dimension."

"Amber Beach?" Eddy asked.

Lamerok spoke, "I think Camille and Carol said that Aang and Astral mentioned that to them when they were exploring the universe. They said that its home to a group of power rangers that protect the world using the power of ancient dinosaurs."

"Power Rangers? More of them?" Eddy gasped.

Double-D spoke, "We better get over there before Ed gets himself into more trouble."

Lamerok replied, "Indeed."

Right on cue a rift opened as Spitfire emerged with his vehicle, "One rift to Amber Beach. Hang on this could get messy."

Lamerok, Edd, and Eddy got in as Spitfire floored it into the rift that would lead to Amber Beach, "Come on, if Ed's face down in a ditch somewhere I gotta see it." Eddy said with amusement.

Spitfire spoke, "It could be painful and this world may not work the same way as your world."

"It's a risk we have to take." Double-D replied.

"Sockhead's right. We gotta find Ed," Eddy agreed. Spitfire said no more as he continued driving while looking for Ed, "You'd think he'd leave some kind of trail."

"Like that?" Lamerok pointed to empty food cans and wrappers.

Double-D sighed, "Oh, not again!"

Lamerok was confused, "Again? You mean this happened before?"

"Oh, yeah." Eddy confirmed.

Spitfire spoke, "How about we worry about this after we find Ed. Then you can explain." They nodded and followed the trail.

The trail eventually led them to the loading dock of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum where they found Ed sleeping content, "Once again Ed looks content among all that food." Double-D said.

"And once again he looks like a beached whale." Eddy added.

Lamerok spoke, "Well, it's already day break so we might want to wake him up before anybody else sees him."

"I think we might be a bit late for that." Spitfire said.

They saw some people were coming out through the back, "Oh, dear. What do we do?" Double-D worried.

"Perhaps it's best we hide for now?" Lamerok suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Eddy answered.

Spitfire, Eddy, Double-D, and Lamerok hid behind the Hot Streak which was parked behind some crates as the people were coming out through the back. They could hear them talking about last night's events, "The entire fridge was cleaned out. It was a huge mess." The girl began.

The four hiding could hear a guy in a gold trimmed brown coat speak next, "Who could've committed such an atrocity?"

Double-D and Eddy gulped knowing it was Ed but Ed's snoring was loud enough to attract the people on the loading deck, "What is that sound?" Another boy asked.

The group followed the sound and saw Ed snoozing loudly, "Well, this explains our food disappearance." The girl noted.

"How can a kid eat so much?" A boy asked.

A New Zealand guy wearing black spoke, "Perhaps we should call Kendall and ask her."

"Maybe we should at least wake this kid up." the girl suggested.

A guy in red answered, "And get him cleaned up. He stinks worse than Koda."

"I smell?" Koda asked.

The group didn't dignify that with an answer, "Shelby, wake him up." the red one said.

Shelby shook Ed, "Hey, kid, wake up."

Ed mumbled, "I'll have more mashed potatoes in gravy please."

"I don't think it's working, Tyler. Riley, any ideas?"

"Logically we'll need something loud enough to wake him up and then we need to get him some soap and toothpaste."

Koda came back with an air horn, "We use this." He used it causing everyone to cover their ears.

Right on cue Ed jumped up, "Private do not enter is ready for duty chief!"

Boy in coat spoke, "Well, that worked."

"That it did. Now all we need is some soap." Tyler said.

As soon as Soap was mentioned Lamerok and Spitfire noticed Eddy and Double-D looking worried, "Problem, guys?"

Double-D answered, "Ed hates being cleaned."

"And soap is taboo to him." Eddy added.

Lamerok wondered, "How bad could it be?"

They heard Ed screaming while running around, "No soap! No soap!"

In his haste Ed had run into the tunnel that led to the Ranger's secret base, "He went into the base!" Tyler called.

"We gotta stop him." Riley ordered. They followed him through the tunnel.

Eddy, Double-D, Spitfire and Lamerok came out of hiding, "Let's follow them." Eddy said.

"Oh dear. Oh, dear," Double-D panicked. The four followed the Rangers and could see a lab and some crystals. They could also see Ed running about the lab with the rangers chasing him, "Shouldn't we stop him."

Lamerok asked, "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Watch and learn. Ed!" Eddy called. Ed stopped running, "Over here, Lumpy!"

Ed ran over to Eddy like a trained dog, "Eddy! Double-D!"

Silver, Spitfire, Lamerok, and the Rangers were stunned before Tyler found his voice, "What just happened?"

Double-D spoke, "Gracious, Ed. Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?"

Eddy answered, "You ate everything, Ed."

"I didn't eat anyone did I? Oh, please say I didn't!"

"No you did not but you might want to talk to them." Lamerok gestured to the rangers.

"Hi, I'm Ed!"

"I'm Lamerok."

"My name's Eddy."

"I'm Double-D. Basically Ed with two 'd's."

"And I'm Spitfire."

Lamerok made a suggestion, "So why not introduce yourselves?"

"My name's Tyler. This is Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda, and Ivan."

Lamerok spoke, "So now that we have that settled why don't you tell us what happened last night?"

Ed explained, "I just started having this good dream about being at an all you can eat buffet. I just kept eating and eating and next thing I knew I woke up here."

"Why am I not surprised." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Eddy and I apologize on behalf of Ed. His sleep walking and eating binge is something we're trying to break him of."

Before anyone cold say anything else Kendell showed up, "What's going on in here? And who are these people?"

"I am Lamerok. This is Silver, Spitfire, Ed, Edd, and Eddy."

"Did you guys just let them in here?" Kendall asked the teens.

"Actually Ed ran into the base when we mentioned something about Soap." Tyler explained.

"No soap!" He ran and hid behind his friends.

"Was he the one responsible for the cleaned out fridge?"

"What cleared out the fridge?" Silver asked.

"Whoops." His friends face palmed.

"Perhaps I better see for myself how bad it is," Silver looked and saw the kitchen area was a total mess with an empty fridge, "Oh, my."

"Typical Ed." Eddy sighed.

Kendall sighed, "Good grief. Is Ed always like this?"

Double-D answered, "Unfortunately."

"Perhaps we should clean this up and get going. And I had best find a place to park my vehicle before somebody steels it." Spitfire said.

"Who is gonna want to steal a car?" Eddy asked.

Double-D answered, "You'd be surprised, Eddy."

Spitfire spoke, "Considering that mine is powered by a rift engine which can open rifts anywhere. Even to say the Rangers base allowing their enemies to break in and attack."

"You seriously have something like that?" Riley asked.

"Yes I do. And we must hurry before somebody finds out."

"Relax will you? We're miles away. It's not like somebody's gonna notice and try to attack." Eddy said. Little did the Rangers know that Eddy had unknowingly tempted fate.

Outside the museum a bunch of Vivix and Fury appeared. They were currently searching for what Snide had told them to search for, "You look over there!" Fury ordered. The Vivix looked around, before alerting Fury of Spitfire's ride, "What is it?!" Fury saw the ride and inspected it, "This is unlike anything we've ever encountered before. Perhaps we can make use of this." Fury attempted to get to the ride but a force field repelled him as it triggered the alarms in the Ranger's base.

"What's that?" Eddy looked around.

"The Alarms." Tyler answered.

"Oh, dear. Something must be wrong." Double-D feared.

Chase spoke, "We better check it out." The group hurried.

They saw Fury and some Vivix near Spitfire's ride. Ed spotted Fury and was the first to speak, "Cat Man." Ed gasped.

"What is that?" Eddy asked.

Tyler answered, "Fury!"

Lamerok spoke, "I know he looks like he's furious but what's his name?"

"Fury is his name." Koda explained.

"And he's a cat? In that case let me handle this," Lamerok used a water spell to soak Fury and the Vivix, "Hope Fury learned his lesson."

Fury turned to Lamerok, "Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?" He sent a blast of electricity from his sword.

Lamerok dodged it, "You never said he could do that."

"It looked obvious, didn't it?" Eddy replied.

"Perhaps we should let Lamerok, Silver, Spitfire and the rangers handle this." Double-D suggested.

"Works for me." Eddy answered. The Eds took cover.

The Rangers morphed into battle as Silver, Lamerok and Spitfire Joined them in fighting off Fury and the Vivix, "Look at them go!" Ed gasped.

"They may be better than the other rangers." Eddy said.

Double-D spoke, "So far they're doing a good job."

"I'll say. And it looks like those minions can't even access the ride." Eddy noted.

True to Eddy's word they couldn't even come close to getting to Spitfire's Ride but unfortunately a lightning bolt from Fury was heading to Lamerok. Lamerok dodged but the attack hit the ground near the force field which caused it to weaken.

"Take it!" Fury called. The Vivix attempted to take the Hot Streak but Spitfire Attacked before Silver struck sending Fury and the Vivix flying.

"That takes care of that. Think Fury will give up?" Silver asked.

"Not that easy." Riley answered.

"Let's get my ride into the base." The Rangers helped move it.

Once it was inside Keeper made his appearance, "Dinosaur Man." Ed hugged him.

"I see we have guests."

"And I see you're not bothered by Ed's smell," Eddy called to Ed, "Ed, drop him!" Ed let go and moved to Eddy on cue.

"Perhaps you can tell us what is going on as of late." Double-D said, as Keeper began.

"I am Keeper, protector of the energems."

"Gems?" Eddy asked.

"Objects of great power sought by many throughout the galaxy. I crashed landed on earth millions of years ago and bestowed the powers of the ten energems to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping."

"You met actual living dinosaurs?" Double-D gasped.

"Correct. I entrusted those dinosaurs to pick chosen wielders for their power, and as you can see the results."

"Well, that explains a lot. Either way what else is new?" Lamerok asked.

"There were many dark threats who sought the energems. They had also remained here for millennia trying to find them."

"Okay and would somebody tell me why this Koda guy smells as bad as Ed?" Eddy asked.

Double-D put in, "And why Ivan sounds like he's from the Middle Ages?"

Riley began, "Koda's actually a caveman. He found his energem millions of years ago and it's what's kept him alive after all this time."

"And I am a knight of Zandar from the 13th century." Ivan answered.

Lamerok spoke about Koda, "No wonder he smells."

"I like it." Ed smiled.

Spitfire spoke, "Let's just examine my ride first to make sure nothing got damaged."

"And in the meantime we'll spend the night in the base." Eddy said. Everyone got to work.

It was dark when the work was complete and everybody had decided to sleep though it was kinda hard with Ed snoring till Lamerok cast a mute spell to silence Ed. Ed continued sleeping peacefully before footsteps could be heard, "Guys, Ed's walking in his sleep again." Double-D cried.

They woke up and saw him walking with only one thing on his mind and that was eating, "Guys, where are the energems?" Lamerok asked.

Eddy looked shocked, "What? They're gone?"

"You don't think?" Double-D wondered.

"Ed mistook them for food and took them then I'm guessing that's a yes." Silver said.

"Wake up the rangers." Spitfire ordered. They hurried to warn them. Fortunately they found Kendall, Ivan, and Koda first.

Lamerok spoke, "Kendall, Ivan, Koda wake up. Ed's walking in his sleep again and he's got the energems."

Kendall was shocked, "He what?"

Silver showed them,"See for yourself."

"Oh, say it isn't so." Ivan gasped.

Spitfire answered, "I'm afraid so."

"That can't be good for stomach." Koda said.

Lamerok replied, "I think that Ed hasn't eaten the energems yet. But we best find him before he gets far." They hurried and followed.

"How can Ed be so big and quick?" Spitfire asked.

"I ask myself that." Eddy replied. Ed left the museum and was on the hunt for food while unaware of his actions.

In Sledge's Ship, Heckyl was currently chewing Fury out for his recent failure in acquiring Spitfire's Vehicle, "I gave you a simple job, and you muck it up? And furthermore you were defeated by someone not the rangers?!"

"Master Heckyl, it wasn't my fault. I did what I could." Fury then gave a description of the ones that drove him back.

"Perhaps I should look into this." Heckyl said.

Suddenly Wrench ran in, "Master Heckyl!"

"What is it?"

"We're picking up the energems on our tracer. They're close!"

Heckyl was about to speak but the tattoo on his neck glowed before Snide took over, "Then we musn't waste time! Fury, you're coming with me on this one!"

"Yes, Master Snide."

Back with the sleepwalking Ed, he had already broken into Shelby's home again and was once again raiding the fridge. He left and continued onward from house to house, "He already got to my place!" Shelby said in shock.

"At least it can't get any worse." Eddy said.

"Actually, it just has." Riley corrected him.

They looked and saw Snide, Fury, and Wrench looking around with Wrench holding a tracker, "Who may I ask are they?" Double-D asked, as Tyler answered.

"Snide and Wrench with Fury."

Lamerok spoke, "We better hurry before they get to Ed first."

With the three villains, Wrench spoke, "We're getting closer, Master."

"Keep your eyes peeled." Snide ordered.

"What is that smell?" Fury looked around.

Snide answered, "Smells alluring. And it's coming from that boy."

They saw Ed coming closer. Wrench looked at the tracker, "The energems signal is coming from that boy."

Lamerok spoke, "That's it we gotta do something before Ed gets captured."

"Search that human!" Snide ordered. Fury and Wrench did so but Ed had slept walk around them and headed to Chase's house, "You're letting him escape!"

"We're trying to catch him Master Snide." Wrench explained.

"He appears to be sleepwalking." Fury noted.

"Then get him back to the ship." Snide ordered. Fury nodded as he and Wrench went to grab him.

Right on Lamerok used some magic to warp Ed out of range, "Where'd he go?" Wrench looked around.

Silver asked, "Lamerok, where's Ed?"

"He's on the other side of Amber Beach."

Eddy spoke to the Rangers, "Can't you guys morph and stop them?"

"We can't without our energems." Tyler answered.

Double-D recalled, "Which Ed still has."

Silver spoke, "Last I counted there 10 energems and you guys said you found nine while I counted 7 in the base. Where are the other 3 energems?"

"Two of them are with friends who're not here right now." Riley began.

"And we don't know where the other is." Tyler finished.

"So we're on our own?" Eddy asked nervously.

Spitfire replied, "Not really. We have each other. Lamerok, Silver, and I can fend off Snide, Wrench and Fury."

"Works for me." Eddy answered.

Eddy, Double-D, and the Rangers went to find Ed while, Silver, Lamerok and Spitfire stayed behind to fight the bad guys. The villains fought without mercy. Eddy, Double-D and the Rangers had managed to track Ed as he was coming out of another house with the entire fridge.

"Did he just consume that entire fridge?" Ivan asked in disbelief.

Eddy laughed, "That a boy Ed."

"Where is he putting it all?" Chase asked.

"I have no idea." Double-D answered.

Shelby spoke, "Let's hope he doesn't think about eating our energems."

Tyler put in, "Let's also hope Lamerok, Spitfire and Silver can hold Snide, Fury and Wrench off long enough for us to get Ed back to base."

"You and me both." Eddy agreed.

Back with Lamerok, Spitfire, and Silver they were doing what they could but Snide was getting pissed, "Vivix, get them!" The minions went into battle.

Spitfire looked around, "How many of these Vivix are there?"

Lamerok counted, "Looks like about fifteen."

"Let's torch them." Silver ordered. Silver, Lamerok, and Spitfire continued to fight back.

Meanwhile back with Eddy, Double-D, and the Rangers they came up with a plan to lure Ed back to the museum using Ed's shoes, "The Familiar scent of one's personal belongings always makes one long for their natural environment."

"You must be the life of the party, mate." Chase said, as Eddy spoke.

"That's what I said to Double-D the first time this happened."

They continued luring Ed until they reached the museum. They nearly got him inside before Silver, Lamerok, and Spitfire were tossed right before them, "Oh, no!" Double-D gasped.

Spitfire groaned, "We held them as long as we could but then all the Vivix came together and created a giant monster." They looked up seeing the giant beast.

Eddy was wide eyed, "And I thought Ed as a monster was scary."

"Please tell me you got your energems back?" Silver hoped.

Koda on cue presented the energems, "I find them in Ed's pockets."

Double-D spoke, "We may have to sanitize them."

Lamerok answered, "Good idea."

Double-D cleaned them off quickly, "There you go."

They rangers took their energems. Right on cue the Vivizords appeared and began to attack the City, "It's Morphing time!" Tyler called.

"Unleash the power!"The Rangers morphed into action. The Rangers summoned their zords.

Tyler announced, "Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo Pachy Formation."

"That is awesome!" Eddy cheered.

Double-D gasped, "Remarkable!"

"Nice." Silver marveled.

Spitfire smirked, "Cool."

Lamerok crossed his arms, "Sweet."

Using the Dino Charge Megazord the Rangers went to town on the Vivizords, "Pachyzord Wrecking ball Final strike!" The Zord used it's final attack destroying the Vivizords.

Later on in the base the Rangers were chatting with Eddy, Silver, Spitfire, and Lamerok while Ed was still sleeping, "So you all have to go?" Shelby asked.

Lamerok answered, "Yeah. Spitfire's ride is ready and the rift could close at anytime."

Double-D sighed, "Shame Ed slept through all this. He would've been excited to have seen so much action."

Lamerok spoke, "I managed to record all of this so he can see it later."

"But for now let's go home," Spitfire suggested. The Eds nodded, as they got on board their ride. Spitfire floored it back to their home dimension. Once they returned it was night, "Well, once again we had an adventure."

Eddy nodded, "Yeah and a good one."

"But it's late. Let's get some sleep." Lamerok said.

"I know." Silver agreed. So the Eds, Silver, Lamerok, and Spitfire went to get some sleep in preparation for the next adventure.


	16. The Cutie Re Mark Part 1

**The Cutie Re Mark Part 1**

Camille and Carol were in Equestria watching as Twilight was practicing for the speech she was about to give at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Aang Astral and Draco were there too as Draco needed to get some exercise, "So she's been asked to do this speech about Friendship and such?" Carol asked.

"That's right." Astral confirmed.

"And Draco's here because?" Camille asked.

"I could learn a few things about friendship and such."

Aang spoke, "We would've invited all his relatives but they were tied up in other affairs. However they did agree that since Draco was nearest he should attend."

"Well, this would be good to witness and possibly learn something." Carol said. Draco nodded as they continued to watch twilight go through the practice run.

"If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but..." she shuffled cards, "I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves."

Spike clapped, "Wow that was a good speech. Even better than the first 11 times."

"You had us riveted." Carol added.

"Eh, I don't know. I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards."

Spike sighed, "Come on, Twilight. You can't be nervous about giving a speech."

"And if you are I got some advice that can help." Camille said.

"What's that?"

"On Sodor when I get nervous I like to picture everybody in just their underwear to help me relax when giving a speech."

Draco spoke, "Speaking of which, how do you feel about this speech, Twilight?"

"Well, it's a very big deal for me. How often does someone get to speak in front of a group on the importance of friendship?"

"Not very often." Astral admitted.

"Exactly which is why this speech has to be perfect."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Always with perfection."

"Exactly. Let's go through it one more time," she cleared her throat, "When Princess Celestia asked me to speak to you today, I was honored to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic."

When the time came for Twilight to present her speech Camille and Carol sat with the dragons on the front row and the dragon were currently pony sized so as not to draw attention to themselves.

"Obviously, the long term effects of..." The others were making sure everyone in the audience was silent for Twilight, "...the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but..." she sipped some water, "Ahem. Next slide, please."

Spike who was handling the projector fell asleep until he was nudged and woke up. He quickly went to the next slide.

"I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event! Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them," Twilight looked among the audience and thought she saw Starlight Glimmer among them. When she looked back she saw Starlight wasn't there. Dismissing it she continued, "But, um... The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect."

Later that day after the speech was done. Twilight, Spike, Aang, Astral, Carol, Camille and Draco were back in Ponyville, "Starlight Glimmer?" Spike asked.

"I was sure I saw her, Spike. But when I looked again, she was gone! I'm just worried what she could be up to."

Spike answered, "Nothing good, I bet. I heard she wasn't very happy the last time you saw her."

Draco spoke, "I know this is gonna sound redundant but what did happen the last time you saw her?"

Twilight Sparkle explained, "She forced every pony in her village to have the same cutie mark, while she kept her own."

"Based off what Twilight told me she was all about equality. In the bad way." Spike said.

"Perhaps we should call Sally. If what you say is true we might need her help." Draco suggested.

Twilight Sparkle replied, "Honestly, Draco. I'm not really sure what I saw. But as long as I have my friends, I know everything will be all right," Once at the Castle Twilight spoke again, "Perhaps I was more stressed about that speech than I thought."

"That could be the case." Astral agreed.

"Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge." Spike said.

"Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly." Twilight chuckled.

Spike looked ahead in shock, "Or it's totally true!"

The group was confused, as they looked and saw kicking back on Fluttershy''s throne at the Cutie Map was Starlight Glimmer herself, "Welcome home, Twilight."

"How the heck did you get in here?" Camille demanded.

"Didn't Camille render you powerless?" Aang asked.

"More to the point what the heck are you doing here?" Carol demanded.

Starlight Glimmer laughed, "I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Starlight produced a scroll and zapped it which in turn caused the paper to zap the cutie map, "Won't be needing that anymore." She laughed before disappearing into a portal above the map.

"Where the heck did she go?" Carol asked.

Spike went to touch the scroll that Starlight dropped, "Wait, Spike, don't touch that!" Camille called.

Spike touched it and once again activated a portal above them, "This can't be good!" Carol gasped.

Camille grabbed hold of Carol, "Hold me close, Carol!" The two screamed as they were pulled up and into the portal.

Twilight ended up being pulled up into the portal along with them as well as Spike and before Aang, Astral and Draco could follow the portal closed, "So now what?" Draco asked in concern.

"Hope they can stop Starlight Glimmer." Astral answered.

In the time vortex the four in question were hurling through time before they landed in what appeared to be Cloudsdale, "Cloudsdale? Starlight doesn't even have wings! Why would she come here?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike but we all better keep our eyes open. It looks like starlight could fly with just her magic." Twilight noted.

"Fortunately, Carol, and I have dragon wings, horns and tails." Camille noted.

"I didn't think we'd have to break them out again but now we'll have to." Carol added, as the two released them.

Suddenly the group saw a familiar rainbow blur fly right past them, "Isn't that Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"It was but did she look younger to you?" Camille asked.

"And I didn't see a cutie mark. You don't think..." Twilight trailed off, as Spike finished.

"We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom?"

"Looks like it." Carol confirmed.

Twilight spoke, "Only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?"

"Uh Twilight." Camille showed her the scroll.

"Star Swirl's spell! Oh, no!"

"Come on. Let's go." Spike said.

"Go where?" Twilight asked.

"To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the rainboom!" Spike answered.

"We should go too." Camille added.

So they hurried while making sure to be hidden for fear of running into someone they shouldn't. Once settled in on a cloud they began to watch the race unfold. To their surprise they saw Starlight interfere with the race by messing up Rainbow's concentration, and all around Equestria all the rest of the girls never saw the Sonic Rainboom which didn't lead to what was meant to happen.

"This is messed up." Carol feared.

Starlight appeared before them, "What'd you do?!" Twilight demanded.

"You are about to find out." The portal reappeared and sucked Twilight and her comrades into it.

Twilight and company landed back near the Cutie map, "Ugh... I don't know what Starlight's up to yet, but we'd better figure it out before it's too late."

"Um, Twilight? I think it already is." Spike replied.

They looked and saw the castle was gone, and all that was left was the cutie map, "What happened here?" Carol looked around.

"The map pulled us back, but whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here!" Twilight gasped.

"Then where is she?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell, then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something! Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present!"

"So we're back where— I mean, when we started?" Spike asked.

"Take a look at the map." Carol suggested.

Twilight noticed something not right, "The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria!"

"Plus there's the whole missing castle thing." Spike added.

"Let's check out Ponyville. We might find something." Camille suggested.

"We need to find our friends and get help!" Twilight said, as they hurried.

As they went into Ponyville, they saw the whole place looked deserted with homes boarded up as if it were a ghost town, "Where is everyone?" Carol asked.

"This just doesn't look right." Twilight said.

"Even Sugarcube Corner's not what it was." Spike noted the bakery wasn't even a bakery.

"Not to mention the Carousel Boutique." Carol motioned to said place.

Spike ran to the boarded up place pounding on the door, "Rarity! Rarity!"

"She isn't here." Camille said.

"I'm not sure anything we know is the same. But I know one place that could never change!" Twilight said with hope.

Camille and Carol realized it, "Sweet Apple Acres!" The group headed there at once.

To their shock, Sweet Apple Acres wasn't so much a happy apple farm, but rather modernized into a corporate factory. The group continued to examine the area further. Inside they saw A.J and Granny Smith working in packing apple mush into cans that went by on a conveyor belt.

"I think I recall seeing this somewhere." Camille said.

They saw Applejack coming out back reloading a cart, "We better ask Applejack what the heck happened." Carol suggested.

"Applejack?!" Twilight called.

Applejack turned around, "What can I do for you?"

"It's so good to see you! We couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash, but I just knew you'd still be here!"

Applejack looked confused, "Of course I am. This is my home. But who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow and Flutterdash? Or you all for that matter?"

Camille was confused, "you mean you don't remember?"

"Nope. Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago."

"No doubt to be a fashion designer right?" Spike asked.

"Not that I know of. Last I heard, she went to help with the cause like everypony else."

"The cause?" Twilight asked.

"The war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire?" Applejack asked like it was obvious.

"I thought Quintessa was guarding the Crystal Empire from the likes of King Sombra." Carol said.

Applejack was still confused by their behavior, "Where have y'all been?"

"Actually, it's when." Spike corrected her.

"Why don't you come with us? We can explain all that's going on." Camille suggested.

Twilight spoke, "I know this is hard to believe, but you and I and those other ponies I mentioned are friends!"

Applejack checked Twilight's head, "Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'?"

"I'm telling you the truth! And if you come with us, I'll prove it."

Later the group managed to get Applejack to the map, "Here it is. As promised." Carol said.

"Well, I'll admit. I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before."

"There's also supposed to be a castle that goes with it." Spike added.

"But I still don't see what this has to do with you and I bein' friends."

"It's a long story." Camille replied.

"Another pony named Starlight Glimmer used this map to travel through time and change things in the past. For some reason, the map's here but everything else is different!"

"Different how?" A.J inquired.

"Well, for one thing, where we come from, there's no war with King Sombra. Maybe you could tell us how the war started, then we can figure out when everything changed!"

"That's easy enough," A.J sighed, "When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it. And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria."

"I thought Quintessa would have stopped him." Carol said.

"She was cast out of the Empire when he returned, so she joined the cause to fight against him. And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge, it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight." Camille, Carol, Spike and Twilight saw all that Applejack told them via the Cutie map.

They saw the war between both sides with Pinkie and Rainbow on the battle field, Rarity making uniforms day in and day out, Fluttershy supplying sheep wool. They even saw Quintessa doing all she could to try and take on King Sombra.

"I just can't believe it! We stopped King Sombra! You and me and all of our friends!" Twilight said.

"But we aren't friends. At least not here." A.J replied.

"Right."

"Well, thanks for telling us this." Camille thanked her.

"Right. Well, I better get back to canning those apples."

"Thanks again. We're going to set things right."

Applejack sighed, "I hope you do." she left.

"So what do we do now?" Carol asked Twilight.

"I don't know! The only thing we know for sure is that Starlight stopped the Rainboom."

"And that the map's still here." Spike noted.

Camille suddenly gasped, "Spike, that's it. The Map's still here which means the Tree of Harmony is also here."

Twilight realized, "It must sense that something isn't right! That's why it's still here! I'll just use Starlight's version of the spell and go back a little earlier and stop her before she even knows we're there!" Twilight reactivated the spell, and the four were pulled back into the time portal.

They landed back in Cloudsdale, "Okay we're here. All we have to do is find Starlight, Stop her and haul her to prison." Carol planned it out.

"And this time I can render her powerless for good." Camille added.

"All we have to do now is find Starlight and..." Twilight was cut off as Starlight suddenly appeared before them blasting the four and trapped them in crystal.

"Well, finding her will be easy! But stopping her's gonna be harder than you think. Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send myself back in time. So even when you cast it, I still get sent back here."

Camille being Astral's partner was already working on breaking the four out of the crystal and preparing to beat up on Starlight after hauling her back to the future.

"It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place and pull you along with me?" she laughed, "I even impressed myself with that. I knew you'd try to stop me. You're so predictable, Twilight. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here and watch me erase the one thing that linked you with your friends! My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior! It was a special place, and you and your friends took it away!" All the four could do was watch as Starlight began to rant about Carol, Camille, and Sally next.

"And you thought you could render me powerless? Fortunately I studied numerous old spells and incantations to help undo your curse on me," Camille just glared as Starlight ranted about Carol next, "And you bringing your corrupted Avatar wisdom and power to only further help Twilight convince my people to rise up against me. Not very Avatar-like is that?" Carol wanted to tell Starlight to zip it but there was nothing she could do as she began ranting about Sally being a Portal Master, "And that loudmouth Portal Master has an entire team of Skylanders at her feet. Who would've thought she was related to three cousins that terrorized an entire university. Oh well. Once I find her I'll sever her bond between her and the Skylanders."

The four were still powerless as Starlight finished her rant, "Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds nor will you meet all your special friends and allies from the other worlds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me!" Starlight tapped the crystal sending it hurtling down to the ground.

Finally Twilight was able to break their crystal prison. Twilight, Carol and Camille were still flying but Spike was falling, "HELP!" he cried.

Twilight managed to catch him as Camille spoke, "I should've stripped Starlight of all her power when we first met her."

"No time for that. We have to stop her from stopping the Rainboom." Carol said.

"Carol's right. We better get going." Twilight agreed.

They flew through Cloudsdale while looking around, "Okay, keep your eyes peeled." Twilight instructed.

"Right!" Spike nodded and looked around.

"We have to stop Starlight as soon as Rainbow Dash and those bullies race by!" Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight." Carol began.

"So be ready."

"I know, but—" Spike tried to speak.

"Because she could pop up anywhere!"

"Like over there?" Camille asked.

Twilight saw what Camille was talking about as Starlight was near Fluttershy and the bullies, "Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you."

"I should commend her for stopping those kids, but this is something that has to be done." Carol said.

"Agreed and while Jackie Chan would approve of this method unfortunately it'll alter history." Camille added.

Twilight nodded and flew in, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how hurtful teasing can be."

Twilight was about to speak but Camille stepped in, "While we understand that you really should understand that if you want to settle things why not settle it in a flying race. We are in Cloudsdale after all."

Fluttershy and the two colts heard Camille's words, "Against Fluttershy? She couldn't race to save her life." Hoops laughed.

Starlight spoke, "Now, Hoops. In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others. But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it?"

"No it's not." Carol answered.

"Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal? No one would ever tease anyone there! Wouldn't that be nice?"

The kids agreed. Camille, Carol, Twilight, and Spike were at a loss as Starlight Glimmer somehow managed to get Fluttershy and the bullies to make peace, "Come on, Fluttershy. Maybe I can help you get through the course this time." Hoops offered.

"Well, I-I sure could use the practice..." The kids flew off.

Twilight Sparkle frowned, "I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the rainboom!"

"Oh, that's not true. I convinced them not to be bullies because everypony should be equal. Stopping the rainboom is just a bonus." she sneered.

"This isn't over yet," Camille spotted Rainbow Dash and turned herself into an Alicorn filly around her age to try and catch up to her, "Hey. I heard you're supposed to be quite fast."

Young Rainbow Dash asked, "Quite fast? Please! I'm even faster than that!"

"Want to race? I bet I could beat you."

"Wait. Are you an Alicorn?"

"Technically I'm around your age."

"Uh, actually, I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be."

"What's the matter? Scared that you'll lose to me? I thought you said you were fast."

"But against an alicorn, I'm not sure I can beat that."

"I raced a dragon once and I held my own."

"You raced a dragon? This I gotta hear!"

"I'll talk. Only if you can beat me in a race."

Twilight started getting worried, "Oh, this is only stalling it. If the Rainboom doesn't happen soon, time's gonna reset again."

"Relax. Camille knows what she's doing." Carol calmed her.

True enough Camille was already flying at full speed but Young Rainbow was starting to catch up, "Wow. I'm besting an alicorn!"

"You've got a long way to go to catch me," Before Young Rainbow could fly any faster a blast of magic threw her off course making her crash into the clouds, "Rainbow." Camille went to check on Rainbow.

Young Rainbow groaned, "I think my wing may need to be checked out."

Camille sent Rainbow to a medic before glaring at Starlight. She changed back to her regular state complete with wings and tail and pulled out her canes, "That's it, Starlight. You're going down!"

"I don't think you'll have a chance!" Spike gasped. The time portal opened up and pulled them all back.

The gang landed back near the Map in the present day, "Damn it. I was so close. If only Rainbow's Wing didn't get injured we'd fixed this mess." Camille grumbled.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought. We'll have to try again!" Twilight said.

Carol nodded, "Agreed. Cast the spell and get us back to the past. I do not want to live in a world where King Sombra enslaved the Crystal Empire and half of Equestria."

"I don't think you'll have to!" Spike panicked.

They were suddenly surrounded by ponies aiming spears at them. They were all decked out in leaves and face paint as if they were jungle dwellers, and among them included Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Uh hi." Camille greeted nervously.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, only for the spears to get closer.

"Silence, changeling!" Pinkie ordered.

Fluttershy spoke, "All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... destroyed!" Twilight Carol Camille and Spike gulped knowing that one false move would cause them to be history.


	17. The Cutie Re Mark Part 2

**The Cutie Re Mark Part 2**

Previously on Dragons and Ponies….

"Starlight Glimmer?" Spike asked.

"I was sure I saw her, Spike!" Twilight replied.

"Welcome home, Twilight!" Starlight greeted.

"We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash performed her first sonic rainboom?" Spike gasped.

Starlight spoke, "Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bond!"

"But whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here!" Twilight said.

"I do not want to live in a world where King Sombra enslaved the Crystal Empire and half of Equestria." Carol added.

"I don't think you'll have to." Spike feared.

Fluttershy declared, "All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... destroyed!" The group gulped.

Camille spoke to Fluttershy and Pinkie, "What's with you two? You make it sound like you guys are at war with the Changelings."

Once again the four had spears pointed at them, "Wait! We're not changelings! I'm a pony! They're humans. And he's a dragon!" Twilight reasoned with them.

"A likely story! Do something dragonish!" Pinkie ordered Spike,. Spike belched fire leaving Pinkie's face covered in soot. The pony wheezed, "That works!"

Fluttershy remained unconvinced, "The servants of Chrysalis will do anything to save their evil skins!"

"Can the changelings transform into humans?" Carol wondered, until they saw Zecora the Zebra approach.

"Stop! If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they're not what they appear to be." On cue the ponies lowered the spears as Twilight spoke next.

"Zecora! Please, you have to listen."

Suddenly Zecora spread a dust like substance over them and nothing happened, "Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside."

"Could somebody translate that? I don't speak rhyme." Camille asked.

"The meaning is far worse, I see, for it is we who should not be." Zecora continued.

"I think I can explain." Twilight said.

"I'm sure you can, but let's not talk here. Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near!"

"Seriously? Camille and I took on armies and villains before. We can handle these changelings." Carol said.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Girls, let's go along with it."

"Alright." Camille answered, as they followed Zecora and the other ponies as the zebra explained things.

The changelings took over not long ago. Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so."

"Could you tell us when exactly they took over cause Camille and I are lost." Carol asked.

Twilight explained, "Well, Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot during my brother's wedding, but my friends and I stopped her. I guess without us around they succeeded."

Zecora spoke, "Those friends as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass."

Camille explained, "Starlight Glimmer injured Rainbow Dash's wing when she and I were trying to race preventing her from doing the Sonic Rainboom in the past. Then the spell she cast dragged us back here while leaving Starlight behind."

"And it is these friends you have in life that keep Equestria free from strife?"

Twilight answered, "I guess so. But this is the second time I've come back and this world is even worse than the last one! If Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different?"

"Ah. Time is a river, where even the tiniest changes seen can lead to a cascade of effects downstream," Zecora explained as they watched a stream flow. They arrived at a camp, "This part of the forest is dark and damp, but it's done well to hide our camp."

"Nice joint." Camille looked around.

"This is cozy." Spike put in.

Carol spoke, "So Now that we know what's happened let's get back to the map and get out of here."

Suddenly running by was Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, "Please! You have to help us!" Rarity shrieked.

Rainbow Dash spoke, "The changelings attacked Ponyville! We barely escaped with our lives!"

Twilight was about to run over to them before Carol held them back, "Those aren't Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Those three are impostors."

Zecora nodded, "Yes. The only changeling attack I see is the one that come here looking for me!"

Applejack smirked, "It's taken quite a while to find you, Zecora." The three revealed themselves to be Changelings and soon Chrysalis arrived.

Queen Chrysalis laughed, "What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little resistance. It looks absolutely delicious!"

Carol and Camille got ready to battle. Before they could fight Zecora whispered to them, "Race to the map while we hold off their attack. Stop Starlight and put the whole world back on track!"

Camille answered, "Consider it done." Camille, Carol, Twilight, and Spike bolted for the map. As Zecora and her tribe fought off the changelings, the guys returned to the cutie map.

This time Camille cast a spell to get the group back to the past, "Well, since I cast a time travel spell. Starlight shouldn't be here this time."

Suddenly they were almost blasted by Starlight, and soon she and Twilight engaged in combat, "How the heck does Starlight keep doing that?" Carol asked.

Camille spoke, "I thought since I cast a Time Travel Spell she wouldn't show up this time."

Starlight Glimmer spoke, "Not bad, but it's gonna take a lot more than that!"

Twilight answered, "Lucky for you, there's more where that came from!" Twilight tried zapping Starlight, but she kept poofing away.

"You've really gotta work on your aim." Starlight mocked.

They kept engaging in a magic battle until the two were exhausting themselves out. Carol noticed Rainbow Dash and the bullies watching as well as the rest of the children, "Uh, Children, this is too violent. Nothing to see here. Do not watch."

Young Rainbow Dash answered, "As if."

"You have to finish your race!" Twilight pleaded.

"No way! This is way more exciting!"

"See? You can't stop me no matter what you do." Starlight sneered.

Once again, the group were pulled through the portal, "Aw, man!" Young Rainbow complained.

Once again they landed at the map, "That's strange." Spike looked around, as Twilight answered.

"Well, you obviously don't mean us falling, because that's becoming pretty routine."

"No, it's just the other times we've come back, it's been day! But look!" They saw it was nighttime.

Carol spoke, "Seems like we're in another alternate timeline."

Camille added, "And I get the feeling this is the one where Twilight and the Girls never found the Elements of Harmony and took on their first big opponent."

"Nightmare Moon? Well, it would make sense." Twilight admitted.

"You guys hear something?" Spike asked.

"Hear what?" Carol asked.

They heard growling sounds and coming out were timberwolves, "That!"

"I got this." Camille blasted the timberwolves with her magic. They fell to pieces only to reformat themselves. Camille attacked again and again.

"You can't keep doing that forever!" Carol called.

"Then help." Carol nodded and used Airbending to blow away the timberwolves.

"We need to get out of here." Twilight ordered.

"I'm with ya," Spike agreed, as they ran. Camille and Carol covered the rear as the four managed to get out of the forest, "Look!"

They saw up ahead was a familiar castle, "What is that?" Carol asked.

"I've never seen this before." Camille said.

"The Castle of the two sisters!" Castle gasped.

"Looks like the castle is in better shape." Camille noted.

"Come on!" Twilight ordered. They hurried and went inside. They looked around seeing the place was as good as new.

"This place looks a lot cleaner than I remember." Spike noticed the decor.

"Sounds like somebody's been busy." Carol added.

Suddenly they saw a familiar unicorn wearing blue and black clothing and her mane and tail weren't in their usual curled style. That wasn't all they saw. They saw a familiar blonde haired human wearing similar clothing and her hair was streaked in black and blue.

"Michelle? Rarity?" Camille asked.

"The castle isn't open for viewings today. The tapestries all need changing. Again." Rarity answered like a busy body.

Spike ran over to her, "Rarity, it's me!" he hoped she'd know him.

Rarity answered rudely, "I don't socialize with dragons. I don't know anypony who would." Hearing that really hurt Spike and he whimpered.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Carol asked.

"How do you know my name? And as for why I'm here I'm helping Rarity do the tapestries and I'm supposed to make the Princess her newest outfit."

"The princess?" Carol asked.

Spike shook, "I hope she doesn't mean who I think she means."

"Relax I can take her." Camille answered.

Twilight spoke, "We have to get back to the map so we can stop Starlight from changing the past, because every present we come to is worse than the last!"

Suddenly to everyone's surprise Nightmare Moon came down the stairs followed by many guards, "Time travel, you say? Now that's something I would like to see."

"How about I show you a little something called Stink FU." Right on cue Camille casted a stink spell that smelled 1,000 times worse than Ed.

Everyone gathered gagged in repulse. Camille and Carol grabbed Twilight and Spike and bolted for the forest that had the map, "I don't wanna deal with her all over again, that's for sure." Twilight said.

Camille answered, "Relax we'll be home free. It's not like she's gonna take to the skies with a bunch of Pegasus Guards and Michelle riding on her back."

"Camille!"

And soon enough Nightmare and her guards descended and blocked their path. To make matters worse Michelle was riding on Nightmare Moon's back, "Oops." Camille said sheepishly.

Nightmare Moon spoke, "Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time."

"What about Celestia or Dragon Prince Zuko?" Carol asked.

Nightmare laughed, "My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to!" They looked up at the moon seeing a shadow in the moon and knew what Nightmare meant.

Camille gasped, "That explains the darkness but a society cannot properly function in eternal night."

"Silence! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!"

"Whose gonna make us?" Carol defied her.

Twilight sighed, "...Alright."

"Twilight, no!" Spike cried.

"Twilight, are you nuts?" Camille asked in outrage.

"Camille and I can take her." Carol reminded her.

"We have no choice," she turned to Nightmare, "I can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves."

"I am the ruler of all of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves?"

"No. I know you can."

"And if you were thinking of trying to escape..." Spike appears chained up, "...it would be very unfortunate for your friend." Camille and Carol knew full well they couldn't risk Spike so they had to do what Nightmare Moon said.

Later on the team were leading Nightmare Moon to the Cutie Map. As they walked Nightmare Moon was blasting any timberwolf around without even batting an eye. Camille and Carol were asking Michelle questions since she was still riding on Nightmare Moon's back, "Why are you siding with Nightmare Moon of all ponies?" Camille asked.

"This is treason!" Carol shouted.

"Do you think that like that I like my job here?"

Camille answered, "Nightmare's eternal nighttime will have backlash on this entire land."

Michelle replied with a sigh, "I know that and it's starting to seep into the human world. She's even got the crows doing her dirty work. But what can I do about it?"

Camille and Carol were aware that this was an alternate version of Michelle they were talking too, "This is pointless trying to reason with her." Camille sighed.

"So what's the plan?" Carol asked.

"Hope Twilight knows what she's doing."

Michelle overheard them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!"

Soon enough the group arrived at the cutie map and truth be told this version of Michelle was secretly hoping that Twilight could do what she was doing, "How does it work?" Nightmare inquired.

"A pony from my time used this spell to travel back and change the past."

"And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever!"

"Not gonna happen." Carol replied.

"What?!"

Twilight answered, "In my world, my friends and I found the Elements and used them to defeat you! And I will do everything in my power to bring that world back!" She used her magic to free Spike.

Camille cast the spell sending herself, Twilight, Carol, and Spike back to the past, "No!" Nightmare cried.

The group returned to the past where Starlight was waiting for them. This time Camille blasted Starlight with a power draining spell which allowed Twilight to trap the crazy unicorn in crystal, "Now more than ever we know how important it is to stop you!" Twilight told Starlight.

Suddenly to their surprise Starlight busted out, "Well, good luck!" Camille blasted Starlight attempting to weaken her again, "It doesn't matter how much you try and weaken me, all I need is to alter the race." Starlight once again used her magic to throw Young Rainbow off.

Once again the four were pulled to the future. They landed and looked around seeing an enormous Tirek destroying all of Equestria and this time there was no one stopping him. Twilight cast the spell teleporting them back to the past. They tried to stop Starlight only to mess up again and thrust forward into the present. When they arrived they saw everything looked like something you'd see on an acid trip, and who else was behind it but Discord. He was riding around on a unicycle wearing a crown and cape while chasing Celestia and Luna who were dressed up like clowns with their manes and tails poofy like.

Camille watched while feeling disturbed, "That's just wrong."

"Twilight, get us out of here." Carol said.

Twilight used her magic to go back in time, but like before messed up. The next horrible future they landed in had Flim and Flam owning Sweet Apple Acres and just about every other business. Twilight sent the group back in time again.

"Up for another race-ending fight, Twilight?" Starlight challenged.

"No. You were right. We can't stop you."

"But that doesn't mean we're gonna surrender that easily." Carol added.

"You may as well give up, Starlight." Camille put in.

"Unless you wanna be stuck doing this for all eternity!" Twilight finished.

"If that's what it takes to keep you and your friends from getting your cutie mark connection, then I'm game!"

Camille groaned, "You think this is a game? Open your eyes, Starlight."

Twilight spoke, "What you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks! Everything we do here in the past – even the smallest change – can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!"

"Please Starlight. Listen to reason." Carol pleaded.

"Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that "the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance"!" she asked in sarcasm.

"It does. And so does the fate of the universe." Camille confirmed.

"Spare me your overblown egos! No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is that important!"

"Hey watch your mouth." Carol warned her.

Starlight just once again meddled with Young Rainbow Dash. But Twilight had a plan, "I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future, but I can show you what the world is like without mine!"

This time as the group was being dragged through the time portal Twilight put her plan into action and dragged Starlight along with them. They landed and to their surprise saw a dark wasteland with wind blowing, "Where are we?!" Starlight looked around in shock.

"The future or should I say the present day." Carol answered.

"But there's nothing here!"

"What did you expect sunshine and roses?" Camille asked in sarcasm.

"I wish I could say I was surprised. But every world I come back to is worse than the last. I don't know why my friends and I are so important to Equestria, but we are."

Starlight Glimmer frowned, "I don't believe you!"

"Open your eyes, Starlight. Look what you've done!" Camille snapped.

Twilight explained, "Everything in the past affects the future, even the tiniest act. And what you're doing leads here. I know I can't stop you, but I thought showing you this might change your mind."

"Change my mind? You don't know anything about me! I was perfectly happy before you and your friends ruined what I built!"

"Well, excuse us for doing what the map told us to do." Carol replied.

Twilight spoke, "I don't know what happened that led you to make your village without cutie marks, and I'm sorry my friends and I had to take it away."

"You want to know what happened to me?! I'll show you!" Starlight activated the map taking them back into the past but not to Cloudsdale, but to somewhere else.

"Where are we now?" Camille asked, as Starlight explained.

"That map of Twilight's is connected to every part of Equestria, and this part is my home."

They looked in a window seeing a filly Starlight and an orange unicorn colt, "Who is that?" Carol asked.

"My friend, Sunburst. We did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart. Until today."

"What do you mean?" Camille asked.

"Watch," They watched as Sunburst received his cutie mark and was getting praised for it. The last Starlight saw was Sunburst getting shipped off, "And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot. I never saw him again," Camille and Carol had an idea of how that felt since they ended up being shipped off to the states for different reasons, "And it was all because of his cutie mark! He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too!"

Twilight replied, "Camille and Carol don't have cutie marks yet they met me and my friends."

"Nevertheless, it's bonds like yours with whomever is what causes such problems."

"You can't be serious?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away." Twilight answered.

"Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends!" She used her magic to send them back to Cloudsdale in the past. Once they were back Starlight took the scroll that had Star Swirls spell, "You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will! And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it!" She began tearing the scroll.

Camille and Carol spoke to try and reason with the insane unicorn, "Even if you destroy the scroll and trap Twilight in another alternate timeline what's gonna happen to you?"

"Camille's right. Think about what you're doing right now." Carol pleaded.

Twilight spoke, "Listen to Camille and Carol. We may not know what you went through but we know that you can't do this. We've seen where this leads and so have you."

"I only saw what you showed me! Who knows what'll really happen?"

"Carol, Camille and I have seen it about a dozen times. Things don't turn out well in Equestria without our friends."

"Ugh! What's so special about your friends?! How can a group of ponies that are so different be so important?!"

"The differences between me and my friends is what makes our friendship strong."

"I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!" Starlight cried.

"So try again and make some new friends." Camille answered.

"You can't let one bad experience scar you forever, Starlight." Carol added.

Twilight finished, "And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is! And it's not just my friendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are! When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance!"

"How do I know they won't all end the same way?"

Camille answered, "To be honest there's no way of knowing they won't all end the same way. But I know one thing for sure. It's up to you to make sure that they don't."

Carol spoke, "And if something happens work though it with your friends. That's what true friendship is."

Starlight was torn between what to believe, until she let go of her hatred and didn't tear the scroll up while bearing a look of guilt. Once she did that the Sonic Rainboom went through as history said it was supposed to. The group smiled as they were once again pulled forward through time. This time they landed in the true timeline with the Friendship Castle.

Spike kissed the floor, "One Castle of Friendship – check!"

Right on cue the door opened and Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack showed up with Aang Astral and Draco, "What in Equestria was that?!" Rarity gasped.

"Is everypony okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie Pie squealed, "Can you do it again?"

"One group of amazing friends check." Spike checked off.

"Looks like we're home." Carol stated.

Astral glared at Starlight, "What is she doing here?"

"It's a long story, Astral." Camille answered, as Draco spoke.

"Had I known that Starlight would've broken into the castle I would've stayed behind on guard duty."

"Guys, it's ok. But there's a lot to talk about." Twilight said.

Later on, Starlight was outside the door to the throne room as everyone else was discussing what just happened, "I mean, I knew my rainboom was awesome, but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it!" Rainbow said in shock.

"Or on us!" Pinkie added.

Twilight said, "Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful."

"I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that." Applejack said in disbelief.

"That Starlight must be pretty magical!" Pinkie said.

"Tell me about it." Camille agreed.

Twilight Sparkle explained, "She obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony I've seen. My magic couldn't stop her. I had to convince her to stop on her own. Once I realized that, everything fell into place."

"If that's the case then we can't just let her go on her way." Aang said.

"Actually, I kind of have something else in mind." Twilight answered.

"And that would be?" Applejack asked, as Twilight smirked.

Soon enough the doors opened and they stepped out to see Starlight. The former bad pony gulped and exhaled prepared to give a long apology, "I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

That was Twilight's cue to speak, "I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous."

"I know first-hoof how true that can be."

"So Twilight is suggesting that she tutor you in friendship." Carol declared.

Starlight did a double take, "What? Really?"

Twilight explained, "If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place."

"How do I start?"

"All you have to do is make a friend." Camille answered.

"And you've got a bunch right here." Twilight turned to the group who smiled.

"What do you say, Starlight?" Carol asked. Starlight accepted the offer.

And so the girls took her through Ponyville, while sharing their own talents with her which she had fun with. They even brought her back to the old village where she made amends with the ponies there, who accepted her apology and friendship.

Starlight even had fun with Twilight's human and dragon friends. Starlight finally seeing how better it was to be yourself and not all the same wasn't so bad after all. Afterwards she and the gang posed for a group photo. Twilight knew, she once again, with the help of her friends saved Equestria once again and made a new friend in the process.


End file.
